New Life
by Dani Criss
Summary: Finn estaba harto de su vida en Nueva York y decide mudarse a Westerville.Lo que pasa es que no quiere contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Blaine y, cuando el moreno descubre que se va a decide acompañarlo aunque Finn le dice que sólo se va de vacaciones. Será entonces cuando ambos comenzarán a vivir una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. . Como de costumbre iré actualizando el fic todos los domingos salvo que avise de lo contrario. En este primer capítulo lo he hecho desde el punto de vista de Finn porque al ser un capítulo de introducción de los personajes más importantes y al ser Finn tan importante en este capítulo que creo que es lo más conveniente. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

POV FINN

Me llamo Finn. Tengo 25 años, vivo en Nueva York y trabajo como abogado en el prestigiosao bufete de Baker & McKenzie. Actualmente soy un asociado de tercer año. Mi vida debería de ser perfecta ya que gano un pastón y aún encima le he escuchado a uno de los socios que iban a nombrarme socio principal.

Sin embargo mi vida está lejos de ser perfecta. Me encontraría totalmente sólo de no ser por mi gran amigo Blaine ya que desde que mis padres se separaron me utilizaron como moneda de cambio. Como me centré tanto en sacarme la carrera de abogado descuide mi vida social y ahora mismo Blaine es mi único amigo.

Aquel día terminó la jornada laboral y me salí del despacho preguntándome ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido realmente feliz? Luego me dirigí a mi apartamento cuando de repente vi a una chica castaña de un poco más de 1,5 metros. Por su apariencia pensé "no puede ser ella, no puede ser ella" y entonces ella se giró y efectivamente era ella. Se trataba de Rachel Berry, una ex que tuve cuando me fui a un campamento. La recuerdo perfectamente ya que después de aquel campanento realmente nunca llegué a sentirme bien a pesar de que Blaine hacía todo lo posible por ayudarme. Y vosotros diréis ¿por qué rompisteis si te encantaba tanto? La respuesta es muy sencilla: mi madre. Al separarse mis padres el juez dictaminó que me tendría que vivir con mi madre aunque los fines de semana estaba con mi padre. Intenté buscarla en facebook y para cuando la encontré ella ya estaba con un chico llamado Sam Evans. En fin, en cuanto ella me vio empezamos a hablar.

\- ¿Eres ... Finn Hudson?

\- ¿Eres Rachel Berry?

\- ¡Que ... que coincidencia!

\- Sí. ¿Cómo te va Rachel? ¿Vives aquí?

\- Vivo en Westerville, Ohio y me va muy bien. Soy la directora del Glee Club. He venido por unos negocios pero ahora mismo me voy. No soporto este ambiente tan .. es demasiado estresante.

\- Sí, si que lo es.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí Finn?

\- Yo .. también estoy por unos negocios. ¿Te gusta vivir allí?

\- Sí, Westerville es tranquilo y la gente es muy maja así que para mí es perfecto.

\- Me alegro mucho que te guste.

\- Gracias. Bueno Finn, me voy que llego tarde para coger el avión.

\- Ok. Me ha gustado mucho verte Rachel.

\- Lo mismo digo Finn.

Y entonces Rachel se fue. En el fondo me dio rabia no poder decirle que en realidad trabajo aquí pero lo cierto es que lo odio. Fue entonces cuando tomé una decisión: debía de irme de allí, aquí no soy feliz y creo que lo más importante es ser feliz más que tener un supertrabajo y ganar un pastón. La cuestión era ¿a dónde me voy? Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Rachel sobre lo bien que estaba en Westerville así que decidí que iba a irme hacía allí. Como pensé que mi madre y Blaine no iban a tolerarlo decidí que les diría que me voy de vacaciones unos días y tras ese tiempo les diría que me quedo para siempre. Sin embargo aunque mi plan parecía perfecto sólo tenía un problema, mejor dicho dos. El primero era que no iba a mudarme hacía Westerville sin asegurarme que tuviera un trabajo y lo segundo era que no tenía casa así que me fui a mi casa

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa a su casa Rachel llamó a su mejor amigo Kurt.

\- ¡Hey Rach! ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

\- No hace falta que me recojas. Voy a llamar a un taxi.

\- ¿Qué? Ni hablar. Te recojo y punto.

\- Está bien. Como quieras.

\- ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

\- ¿La verdad? Me he agobiado un poco. No me gusta el ambiente que hay en la ciudad. Es muy estresante.

\- Siento oírte decir eso.

\- Gracias ...

\- Entonces ¿no te ha gustado nada?

\- Bueno ...

\- ¿Qué es Rachel?

\- Lo único bueno del viaje ha sido que he visto a un antiguo amigo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Por lo visto tenía negocios en Nueva York y la casualidad ha hecho que nos encontremos. Ha sido muy agradable volver a hablar con él. Hacía casi nueve años que no le veía.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo y te acuerdas de él?

\- Sí. Estuvimos en un campamento hace nueve años y nos lo pasamos realmente bien.

\- Y ¿por qué dejaste de verlo?

\- Se mudó al acabar el campamento porque sus padres se separaron. Bueno Kurt te dejo que voy a entrar al aeropuerto. Nos vemos luego.

\- Ok. Luego nos vemos.

Y entonces Rachel entró al aeropuerto y se subió al avión.

Por mi parte cuando llegué a mi casa encendí el ordenador y empecé a buscar bufetes de abogados en Westerville y pisos. Casualmente encontré en un bufete de abogados que estaba buscando un abogado así que les llamé por teléfono. Al principio el dueño del bufete se pensó que era una broma pero finalmente le convencí de que no era ninguna broma y finalmente me ofreció el trabajo. Luego llamé al dueño de un piso que estaba en alquiler cuyas fotos que había puesto en Internet estaban realmente bien y quedé con él para verlo para el día siguiente.

Después de haber conseguido el trabajo y haber hablado con el dueño del piso llamé a Blaine para que habláramos y le dijera que me iba. Al cabo de veinte minutos mi amigo se plantó en mi casa y empezamos a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Finn? Parecías raro por teléfono?

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Simplemente quería llamarte para pasar la última noche aquí.

\- ¿La última noche? ¿A dónde te vas?

\- Me voy a Westerville de vacaciones. En el bufete me dijeron que si no me cogía vacaciones ahora que podrían pasar hasta navidades sin cogerme vacaciones y no me apetece que se me junten los dos periodos vacacionales.

\- Ya veo ... ¿te vas sólo?

\- Sí.

\- Estás de coña ...

\- No, lo digo en serio.

\- Y ¿por qué Westerville?

\- Me apetece relajarme un poco y además está a 2 horas de la playa.

\- ¡Guau! Si que lo has investigado mucho.

\- En realidad lo he investigado hace un momento. He puesto sitios cerca de la playa en google y me ha salido Westerville.

\- ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

\- He hablado con el dueño de un piso. Mañana por la noche voy a verlo.

\- Vaya ... si que te lo has planificado todo muy rápido ...

\- ¿Estás bien, Blaine?

\- Sí, lo estoy.

\- ¿Es que ... es que querías que nos fuéramos los dos juntos, bueno los tres?

\- No hubiera estado mal ... pero si lo has organizado para irte solo está bien. No me enfado ni nada.

Entonces me supo mal y la verdad es que tenía razón, había quedado mal con él, mi único amigo, por lo que decidí invitarle aunque sabía que eso iba a suponer que se enterara de que realmente dejo la ciudad.

\- Si quieres ... si quieres puedes decirle a Clarke que venga y nos vamos los tres.

\- No sé, Blaine. A Clarke no le gustan demasiado los viajes tan precipitados.

\- Tu coméntaselo y mañana por la mañana me dices.

\- Ok. Se lo diré aunque no te prometo nada. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de mi casa y se dirigió hacia la suya. Cuando llegó a la suya le estaba esperando Clarke.

\- ¡Ya he vuelto!

\- ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Qué quería tu amigo esta vez?

\- Lo dices como si te molestara ...

\- No es eso ... es que .. ya sabes que aunque me gusta que seas su amigo también me gustaría que tuviera otros amigos o alguna novia.

\- Lo sé, te prometo que un día de estos me iré con él para que conozca gente.

\- Sé que suena terrible pero es que me jode que tenga que estar compartiendo a mi novio a todas horas.

\- Lo sé, mi amor.

\- No, no lo sabes porque todas mis amigas me lo dicen. Si no fuera porque nos acostamos parecería que Finn y tu sois pareja.

\- ¡Qué burrada dices! Para empezar sabes que no van los tíos.

\- Lo sé, Blaine. Es sólo un decir. De todas formas ¿qué quería?

\- Quería decirme que se va de vacaciones mañana.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

\- Eso mismo le he dicho yo.

\- ¿Y te ha pedido que vayas con él,no?

\- ... en realidad me he ofrecido yo ... no quiero que se vaya solo.

\- ¿Ves, cariño? Ahí está el problema. Tu amigo por primera vez ha sido inteligente y decide irse por su cuenta a conocer gente y ahora que podemos estar sólo vas y te ofreces.

\- Si quieres puedo decirle que no.

\- ¿Y que luego tu amigo te diga que soy una bruja y que no le caigo bien? Paso.

\- Entonces ¿le digo que sí?

\- Sí, pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Yo no puedo ir mañana. Tendría que ser en 3 días.

\- ¿Por qué en tres días?

\- Pues porque tengo trabajo y a diferencia del trabajo de Finn yo tengo que decirlo con anticipación.

\- Ok. Pues le digo que en tres días le veo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas con él mañana?

\- Pues porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo a solas ...

\- Créeme Blaine, yo también lo quiero pero te conozco y te vas a sentir culpable estos tres días así que prefiero que te vayas con él pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Quiero que tengamos tiempo para los dos a solas.

\- Claro.

\- Bien.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que me acompañaría al viaje. Por un lado me alegré ya que iba a poder estar con mi amigo unos días más pero por otro lado sé que él no iba a permitir que me quedara en Westerville para siempre. Por suerte para mi yo contaba con el factor de Clarke porque me imaginaba que su novia no iba a permitirle que se quedara aquí y, además, aunque no me lo diga sé que no le caigo bien del todo así que supongo que se alegría al saber que no iba a verle tan a menudo como lo hacía hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente me fui al aeropuerto y, por desgracia mía, Blaine también estaba allí por lo que realmente si que iba a acompañarme a "mis vacaciones". Nos subimos al avión y me estuvo contando toda la charla que había tenido con su novia, incluido que quería que tuviera más amigos porque aunque a él si que le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo a su novia no le parecía bien y, en parte lo entendía.

Cuando llegamos a Westerville Blaine y yo nos fuimos al piso donde iba a instalarme. Nada más llegar el dueño me enseñó la casa y lo cierto es que me gustó mucho. Después de firmar el contrato de alquiler me fui al cuarto principal y deje mis cosas. Después le dije a mi amigo que me iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad solo. Al principio se lo tomo un poco mal pero sabía que era la única forma de que pudiera hablar con Will Schuester, el dueño de Schuester y asociados sin que pareciera sospechoso que realmente me había venido hasta aquí para empezar mi nueva vida.

Después de hablar con mi nuevo jefe y conseguir que empezara dentro de 3 días (por desgracia para mi) me fui a cenar con Blaine a un restaurante. Cuando nos sentamos vi que Rachel se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó y mi amigo sospechó que había venido hasta aquí por ella así que empezó a hablarme sobre ella.

\- ¿Quién era esa chica?

\- ¿Ella? Se llama Rachel.

\- ¿Ah, sí? y ¿de qué la conoces?

\- Fuimos juntos a un campamento hace casi 9 años.

\- ¡Guau! Si que te acuerdas bien de ella. ¿Os liasteis entonces?

\- Sí, salimos mientras estuvimos en el campamento pero luego lo dejamos antes de irme.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Fue cuando mis padres se separaron y mi madre decidió que tenía que mudarme a Nueva York con ella así que lo dejamos.

\- Ya veo ... ¿no habrás venido aquí por ella,no?

\- ¿Qué dices? Si ni siquiera sabía que vivía aquí. - mentí.

\- Vamos, Finn. Reconoce que has venido aquí por ella.

\- No, no lo he hecho.

\- Finn, que no te voy a juzgar si lo has hecho.

\- Te he dicho que no. Vine aquí para relajarme. Al buscar en google encontré este sitio y por eso decidí venir aquí. Si quieres puedes buscar en el historial de mi ordenador.

\- Está bien, te creo.

Y, por suerte pude hacer que Blaine cambiara de tema. Sí, en realidad había venido porque ella me dijo que este sitio era perfecto pero no me he mudado aquí por ella.

Por ahora la cosa iba bien. Lo que no sabía es que ,por desgracia, al final me acabarían pillando.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Feliz Pascua a todos! Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Después de la cena Blaine y Finn volvieron al piso. Ambos estában cansados así que decidieron quedarnos en casa. Al poco de entrar Finn se fue a la cama mientras el moreno continuó despierto. Blaine no terminaba de fiarse de su amigo así que aprovechó que estaba dormido para cogerle el móvil. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que le había estado mintiendo sobre Rachel y, en realidad seguía enamorado de su antigua ex y es que, Finn había estado mirando el perfil de facebook de Rachel varias veces a lo largo del día y entonces se puso a reír, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron. Blaine quería que Finn le admitiera que le sigue gustando Rachel así que empezó a hablarle del tema.

\- Sé que ayer me dijiste que no te gusta Rachel y te prometo que no voy a volver a insistir con el tema a partir de ahora pero ¿en serio no te gusta?

\- Está buena pero eso no significa nada. Salimos juntos hace tiempo y ahora cada uno hace su vida.

\- Pues he visto su perfil en Facebook y está soltera ... ¿no querrías enrollarte con ella?

\- No.

\- Entonces, si yo no estuviera con Clarke ¿te daría igual que le pidiera salir?

\- C..claro.

\- Ya, y ¿por eso ayer no paraste de mirar el perfil de Rachel en Facebook?

\- ¿Has estado mirando mi móvil?

\- Sonó el móvil después de dormirte. Simplemente comprobé que no fuera importante y vi que tenías notificaciones del estado de Facebook de Rachel.

\- Aún así no tenías que haberlo hecho.

\- Lo siento.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

\- Vale, pero ¿sigues negándome que quieres enrollarte con ella?

\- ... Tú ganas. Todavía me gusta ¿vale? Me pensaba ... me pensaba que me había olvidado de ella y lo que sentía por ella pero al verla ...

\- Te entiendo.

\- De todas formas no voy a hacer ninguna tontería.

\- Ya, sólo estás aquí para unos días y por lo que me has contado Rachel no parece que sea una chica de un polvo.

\- Sí, sólo voy a estar unos días ... no tendría sentido.

Mientras tanto Rachel se fue al instituto, concretamente a su despacho y empezó a buscar canciones que podrían interpretar los miembros del Glee Club cuando Kurt, su ayudante.

\- ¡Hey Rach!

\- Hola Kurt.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Buscando canciones para los chicos. ¿Querías algo?

\- En realidad ... quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre el chico ese que me dijiste el otro día. Finn creo que se llamaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de Finn?

\- Es que me da la sensación de que no fue solo tu amigo.

\- No. Fue mi novio hace tiempo.

\- ¿Sabe Puck que hablaste con él?

\- No. Tan poco es que tenga que decirle con quien hablo.

\- Pues si se entera de que hablaste con un ex tuyo ...

\- Pero tú, amigo mío, no se lo vas a decir ¿no?

\- Claro que no. Eso es vuestro problema aunque bueno supongo que si sólo viste allí no pasa nada. No es que te lo puedas encontrar aquí.

\- Pues ... lo cierto es que ayer lo vi. Estaba cenando con otro chico.

\- En ese caso deberías de decírselo.

\- No veo el por qué. Yo a Puck no le digo las veces que quedo contigo por ejemplo.

\- Ya, pero él sabe que soy gay así que no habría problema pero Finn fue tu novio.

\- Sí, fue mi novio. Fue es en pasado y ahora estoy con Puck por lo que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería para estropear mi relación con él.

\- Puede que tu no la hagas, pero ¿y él?

\- Para empezar puede que sea gay ya que fue a cenar a ese restaurante con el otro chico y si no lo fuera da igual. Cuando lo vi estuvimos hablando y parecíamos amigos y eso es lo único que voy a intentar ser y si quiere algo más entonces no seré su amiga.

\- Rach, que dos chicos cenen juntos no significa que sean pareja. Además ¿viste indicios de que lo fueran?

\- No, por eso he dicho que puede que lo sea.

\- Bueno, es igual. Sólo te aconsejo que se lo digas cuanto antes.

\- Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

El resto de la mañana fue más o menos aburrida hasta que Finn le envió un mensaje a Rachel para quedar por la noche. Rachel se pensó que era una salida en grupo así que por si acaso se lo preguntó y Finn, aunque en el fondo quería estar con ella a solas le dijo que era una salida en grupo así que Rachel invitó a Kurt y a Puck. El castaño no podía salir ya que había quedado así que se fue con Puck. Finn, por su parte decidió invitar a Blaine para que Rachel no se pensara que iba a ir él solo. Éste acepto y se fueron a un bar.

Cuando Blaine y Finn llegaron al bar Rachel y Puck no habían llegado todavía. Pasados cinco minutos la castaña entró con su novio. Al principio Finn se alegró de que viniera pero al ver que su ex había venido con otro chico se puso algo serio y, todavía se puso más serio cuando Puck y Rachel comenzaron a bailar y a besarse. Blaine intentó animarle sin que la castaña se diera cuenta pero no había nada que pudiera animar a Finn salvo la bebida así que empezó a emborracharse.

Por "suerte" para Finn Puck se tuvo que ir una hora más tarde así que Finn aprovechó para hablar con Rachel ya que Blaine decidió volver a casa y dejar sólo a su amigo con Rachel.

\- ¡Hey! Parece que nos hemos quedados solos.

\- Si, Puck se ha tenido que ir porque mañana madruga.

\- No me habías dicho que era tu novio.

\- Es cierto. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nada. Sólo era porque en facebook no pone nada.

\- Ya, bueno. Eso es porque no le gusta mucho facebook. Sólo lo tiene por temas laborables.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías aquí?

\- Pues ... porque lo cierto es que ... vivía en Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Me llamaron para hacer una entrevista antes de que nos viéramos. No te dije nada porque el puesto no lo tenía pero ahora ...

\- ¿Lo has conseguido? Me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. ¿Y tú amigo? ¿por qué está aquí?

\- Está de vacaciones. En menos de dos semanas vuelve a Nueva York.

\- Ya veo. Pues si que es un buen amigo.

\- Si. Es el mejor amigo que puedas tener. Lástima que su gusto por las mujeres no sea tan bueno ... no ... no debería de haber dicho eso. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir.

\- Tranquilo que no lo haré pero, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿tan mala es su novia?

\- Es una acaparadora. No le deja pasar tiempo conmigo o con ningún amigo suyo.

\- Pues si que es controladora porque ... no tendrá motivos para serlo ¿no?

\- ¿Blaine? Qué va. Blaine es muy buena gente.

\- Entonces esa tipa es controladora.

\- Sí, pues prepárate para conocerla porque viene en dos días. No ha podido venir antes por cosas del trabajo.

\- Pues menos mal que no ha venido ahora ¿no? Digo, así pasarás menos tiempo con ella.

\- Pues si. Yo sé que en el fondo ella se alegra de que haya aceptado el puesto de trabajo pero no por mi felicidad.

\- Me imagino. Y dime ¿tan buena es la oferta que te has venido aquí?

\- Bueno ... es un poco menos de lo que cobraba allí pero lo veo bien. Además detesto Nueva York.

\- Supongo que aunque ganes un poco menos dinero te compensa ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- Oye ¿qué hora es?

\- ¿También tienes que madrugar?

\- No, pero si que tengo que trabajar. Mañana empiezo a las once y media así que quiero dormir un poco.

\- Ok. Pues deberías de irte. Van a dar las una. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, gracias. En realidad ... en realidad me iba a ofrecer yo de acompañarte porque yo estoy bien pero tú ...

\- Tranquila. Estoy bien pero gracias por ofrecerte.

\- De nada.

Y entonces cada uno se fue a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levantó más temprano que Finn. Éste decidió irse a dar una vuelta y, cuando salió de la casa un hombre estaba a punto de tocar a su piso. Blaine no sabía de quien se trataba así que le preguntó que quién era. Éste le dijo que era Will Schuester, el nuevo jefe de Finn. El moreno no entendía nada. De hecho pensó que se trataba de una broma pero luego el señor Schuester le dio el contrato de trabajo y le pidió que al día siguiente Finn lo trajera firmado. Al cabo del rato Finn se despertó y, Blaine, sin ningún miramiento empezó a discutir con su amigo.

\- Osea ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que en realidad te habías mudado aquí?

\- ¿Qué ... qué dices?

\- No te hagas el estúpido Finn. Ha venido tu jefe para darte tu contrato. ¿Cómo puedes dejar el puesto que tenías? Cualquier abogado mataría por tu puesto.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues porque en Nueva York soy infeliz Blaine. Lo único que hace que sea más llevadero eres tú pero llega un punto en que eso no es suficiente porque tienes novia y no podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, cosa que veo lógica por otra parte.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Finn? Que realmente estás así porque quieres. Yo siempre he sido tu único amigo desde que te conozco. Si no has tenido más amigos o novia es porque realmente no lo has intentado más veces.

\- No es justo que me digas eso cuando tú estás en la misma situación salvo por el hecho de que estás con Clarke.

\- ¿Ves? Yo al menos pude encontrarla y ahora soy feliz y no me hace falta nada más.

\- Pues yo no soy feliz, Blaine.

\- Pues ... lo siento mucho Finn. Lo que no entiendo es una cosa ¿por qué has permitido que viniera hasta aquí sabiendo que en el fondo no estás de vacaciones?

\- Pues muy sencillo. Porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo ya que a partir de ahora me voy a quedar aquí y te veré menos.

\- Un momento ¿no habrás venido hasta aquí para recuperar a Rachel?

\- No, no lo hecho. Lo he hecho porque no aguantaba más la situación en Nueva York y Rachel me habló de este sitio y decidí darle una oportunidad y, hasta ahora me gusta bastante.

\- Pues creo que has hecho mal. Te has ido de Nueva York porque te encontrabas mal aunque sea por tu culpa y no lo quieras reconocer y te vienes aquí y la chica que te gusta tiene novio ...

\- Te he dicho que no vine por ella. Ella sólo me habló del sitio. Yo sólo le he dado una oportunidad.

\- Muy bien, pues ¿no quieres estar sólo y empezar una nueva vida? No te preocupes que lo vas a estar porque me voy de aquí.

\- Por favor Blaine no te vayas.

\- Lo siento pero es mi decisión e igual que respeto tu decisión de dejar Nueva York permíteme a mi dejar Westerville.

Y entonces Blaine cogió la maleta, la cual ya había preparado mientras su amigo estaba durmiendo y se fue al aeropuerto para volver a su casa.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en el despacho del Glee Club preparando su clase cuando entró su novio Puck. Éste le preguntó por el tipo de relación que tenía con Finn y ella le dijo que sólo eran amigos. Entonces empezaron a discutir ya que a Puck no le importaba lo que hiciera o sintiera su novia ya que para él lo más importante era lo que sienta o haga Finn. Rachel le prometó que no iba a hacer nada que peligrara su relación y el chico de la cresta decidió creerla aunque no se terminó de fiar.

Por su parte Blaine llegó a su casa. Le pareció algo raro que la puerta estuviera sin cerrar pero de todas formas continuó hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cuando entró se encontró lo que jamás podría haber imaginado: a su novia liada con otro tío. Clarke se quedó sorprendida porque no se esperaba que el que era su novio hubiera vuelto tan pronto. El almante de Clarke de la vergüenza cogió su ropa y se fue de la casa y entonces Blaine y Clarke comenzaron a discutir.

\- Así que era esto por lo que no podías venir ¿no?

\- Blaine, yo ...

\- ¡No intentes excusarte! Ahora ya lo entiendo todo.

\- Déjame explicarte.

\- No hay nada que explicar. Me has puesto los cuernos y aun encima en nuestra propia cama así que no puedes explicarme porque lo has hecho.

\- Yo ... lo siento. Sé que es mi culpa pero ..

\- No hay peros que valgan.

\- Me sentía muy sola Blaine. Te lo dije antes de que te fueras.

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a acostarte con el primero que ves? Además ya te dije que intentaría pasar más tiempo juntos así que no me vale así como que tampoco me valdrá cualquier cosa que me digas.

\- Lo sé y tendría que haber actuado de otra forma.

\- Exacto.

\- Yo sólo ... sólo quería pasar más tiempo contigo ... pero ... pero nunca estabas y en vez de hablarlo la cagué.

Entonces Blaine se puso a reír un poco.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Porque esto es muy fuerte. Yo ... había venido hasta aquí para pasar más tiempo contigo y ahora me encuentro con esto. Soy un patético.

\- No lo eres, Blaine. Yo soy la patética. Yo soy la que te he hecho daño cuando no te lo merecías.

\- Si te crees que te voy a perdonar con lo que estás diciendo vas apañada.

\- No pretendo que me perdones. Sólo quiero que no te sientas tan mal.

\- Ja. Habértelo pensado antes de ponerme los cuernos en nuestra propia cama.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Y Finn?

\- Finn ... Finn se ha mudado realmente a Westerville. No aguantaba más la situación. Tú le hacías sentirse tan mal que se sentía sólo. Sé que en parte se lo ha buscado él pero tú tampoco se lo has puesto fácil. Y en cuanto a lo de que vamos a hacer una cosa lo tengo claro. Si quieres quedarte la casa quédatela porque yo paso de vivir aquí y más sabiendo lo que ha pasado. Ves pagando la hipoteca y luego cambias la escritura. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ya que tú has ocasionado esto y si no quieres quedarte aquí podemos vender la casa.

\- Ya veo ... entiendo. En cuanto a lo de Finn puede que tengas razón pero reconoce que jode bastante compartir a tu pareja con un amigo.

\- En eso te puedo dar algo la razón.

\- Pues ya te digo yo algo de la casa pero ¿y tú?

\- No sé Clarke. No lo sé.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: VIAJE A LA PLAYA**

Tras decirle Blaine a la que había sido su novia que no sabía que iba a hacer cogió las maletas y se fue al parque que hay cerca de su casa y se puso en pensar en la vida que había estado viviendo, en lo que acababa de pasar y, sobretodo, en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a quedarse en el piso. Entonces recordó que estaba de vacaciones con lo cual tampoco podía refugiarse en el trabajo. Hablar con sus padres no era una opción porque pensaba que sus padres le macharían ya que le echarían la culpa de lo ocurrido con Clarke así que cogió las maletas y decidió volver a Westerville aunque sólo fuera mientras estaba de vacaciones. Al fin y al cabo Finn era la única persona que le podía comprender y no le iba a juzgar.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer Blaine se plantó en la casa de Finn. Cuando su amigo le abrió la puerta no acababa de creérselo.

\- ¿Qué ... qué haces aquí? No es que no me alegre de verte pero ...

\- Lo sé ... yo ... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije.

\- Acepto tus disculpas pero tenías razón. Perdona que insista pero ¿no volvías a Nueva York?

\- Sí, y acabo de volver.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Preferiría no hablar del tema si no te importa.

\- Ok, pero sabes que no pienso juzgarte sea lo que sea.

\- Lo sé, pero prefiero no hablar del tema. Por cierto ¿ya has firmado el contrato?

\- Sí, mañana se lo doy.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días? Si quieres te pago la mitad del alquiler.

\- No hace falta. Al fin y al cabo este es mi piso y tú eres mi invitado.

\- Insisto Finn.

\- Está bien. Si quieres compartimos gastos si me dices lo que no quieres decirme.

\- ¿En serio me vienes con esas?

\- Es broma Finn ...

\- Pues no tiene gracia.

Entonces Finn ayudó a Blaine a instalarse en el cuarto donde estaba antes de irse. Después de ordenarlo todo Blaine decidió contarle a Finn que había roto con Clarke.

\- Finn ...

\- Dime.

\- He roto con Clarke. Tenías razón. Es una egoísta y una zorra.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- La he pillado en la cama con otro. No he querido preguntarle nada sobre él o si han habido otros.

\- Menuda zorra ... y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Por lo pronto pasar las vacaciones con mi mejor amigo. Luego no lo sé, salvo que tengo claro que no puedo volver a mi casa.

\- ¿Y tú casa?

\- Le he dicho a Clarke que puede pagarla y que se la quede o la podemos vender.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Sé que es tu último día libre antes del curro y te gustaría salir pero ... ¿podríamos simplemente quedarnos en casa viendo una peli que no sea romántica?

\- Claro.

\- Ok. Gracias.

\- De nada colega.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba ayudando a Rachel a recoger cuando comenzaron a hablar.

\- Estás un poco rara, Rachel. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado algo?

\- Puck y yo hemos tenido una pequeña discusión pero está todo aclarado.

\- ¿No será por Finn?

\- Pues si. Por eso le he dejado claro que no haría nada para perjudicar.

\- No quería decírtelo pero te lo dije.

\- Da igual Kurt. En cualquier caso se podía enfadar.

Y tras decir eso siguieron corrigiendo.

Una semana más tarde Blaine y Finn decidieron ir al cine. Aunque al moreno no le apetecía mucho finalmente Finn le convenció para ir. Cuando salieron del cine se encontraron con Kurt, Rachel y Puck. Los tres estaban hablando de irse a la playa al día siguiente y, sorprendentemente Puck, al verlos, decidió invitar a ambos. Tanto Rachel como Kurt se quedaron sorprendidos ya que normalmente se iban a la playa los tres solos y sobretodo también estaban sorprendidos porque parecía que a Puck no le cayera bien Finn. Éste decidió aceptar aunque Blaine no estaba muy de acuerdo. Después de aceptar la invitación volvieron a casa.

Por su parte Rachel le preguntó a Puck por qué había invitado a Finn y le dijo que quería conocerlo para no tener una idea equivocada de él.

Cuando Finn y Blaine llegaron a su casa Blaine comenzó a hablarle sobre la propuesta de ir a la playa.

\- Finn, creo que no deberíamos de ir a la playa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que te vendría bien para distraerte.

\- No sé, Finn. Aunque tuvieras razón realmente sigo pensando que es una mala idea. ¿es que no lo ves?

\- Pues no. ¿Por qué lo es?

\- Pues porque es una trampa que te ha puesto Puck y has caído enseguida.

\- Yo ... yo no lo veo como una trampa. Veo la oportunidad de conocerlo y que no tenga una idea equivocada sobre mí.

\- Finn, eres muy inocente. Vas a ir y va a burlarse de ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque estoy más que seguro que a estas alturas Puck ya sabrá que Rachel y tú fuisteis pareja y ahora los dos os volvéis a encontrar porque tú te has mudado aquí. ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que piense que has venido hasta aquí por ella?

\- Bueno ... es posible que lo piense ... pero yo no me he mudado aquí por eso. Se lo diré tranquilamente y ya está si es que realmente piensa eso.

\- Finn, si yo lo pensé al principio el también lo pensará.

\- Tu lo pensaste pero luego cambiaste de opinión.

\- Porque soy tu amigo y te creo pero él no te va a creer.

\- Pues entonces tendré que convencerle de que no miento.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ir pese a lo que te he dicho?

\- Ya he dicho que si. Si no voy parece que realmente tengo algo que ocultar y no lo tengo así que, aunque agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pienso ir a la playa y tú te vienes conmigo.

\- Está bien, pero luego no me digas que no te avisé.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Blaine y Finn fueron a la playa junto a Kurt, Rachel y Puck. Blaine no tenía ganas de meterse en el agua (de hecho ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar allí) así que se quedó junto a Kurt para vigilar que nadie les robara. El castaño se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba algo raro así que decidió interesarse por él.

\- Estás un poco raro durante todo el viaje ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Pues sí. ¿Qué te ocurre? Si no quieres contármelo está bien.

\- ¿Sabes? De hecho creo que me vendría bien desahogarme.

\- Y ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

\- He roto con mi ex. Hace muchos años que estábamos juntos. Incluso llegué a pensar que me podía casar con ella pero sin embargo hace una semana que fui a nuestra casa y me la encontré con otro tio en la cama.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho Blaine.

\- Gracias.

\- Hace unos meses también me pasó lo mismo. Yo vivía en Lima y al final tuve que dejarlo por Westerville. Siempre me acababa recordando toda la relación.

\- Lo siento mucho. A mi me pasa igual. Por eso he decidido que como estaba de vacaciones quedarme aquí, al menos durante las vacaciones.

\- No pasa nada. Por cierto tu amigo parece un gran tipo. Se preocupa por ti. Menos mal que le has hecho caso. Tienes que salir por ahí y distraerte aunque realmente no tengas ganas. Créeme aunque parezca mentira te sentirás mucho mejor.

\- Está bien. Tomaré nota.

Mientras Blaine y Kurt estuvieron hablando Rachel, Finn y Puck se metieron en aguas profundas y Puck, tal y como Blaine había predicho empezó a hablar para dejar en evidencia a Finn.

\- Dime una cosa Finn ¿Cómo es que decidiste mudarte a aquí?

\- Me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo.

\- Sï, pero tú trabajas en la mayor compañía de abogados de Nueva York ¿por qué lo dejaste?

\- No me gustaba el ambiente de la ciudad.

\- Puck ¿por qué tanto interrogatorio? - preguntó Rachel.

\- Sólo quiero conocerlo mejor.

\- Rachel, no me molesta que me pregunte. No tengo nada que ocultar.

\- ¿No? Entonces ¿me vas a decir que no has venido aquí por Rachel?

\- No, no he venido aquí por Rachel. Sí, es cierto, salimos hace tiempo pero rompimos por las razones que fuera. El caso es que está contigo y lo respeto y no pienso entrometerme porque lo único que busco de Rachel es su amistad.

\- ¿Has visto, Puck? Ahora la has cagado - dijo enfadada Rachel.

\- ¿Es que no ves lo que está haciendo?

\- Yo no soy tan mal pensada. Te puedo decir que estuve un par de horas en Nueva York y no me gustó nada así que imagínate vivir allí de continúo. Es normal que se quisiera marchar aunque gane menos dinero.

\- En fin, veo que ya tienes tu opinión y no vas a cambiar de parecer así que no voy a discutir más.

Y después de decir eso los tres volvieron a la orilla. Tanto Blaine como Kurt notaron tensión en el ambiente así que decidieron volver. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Puck se fue a su casa directo mientras que Blaine acompañó a Kurt a su casa y Finn hizo lo propio con Rachel. Al llegar a la casa del castaño Blaine empezó a hablarle.

\- A pesar del mal rollo que ha habido cuando han vuelto de bañarse me lo he pasado realmente bien.

\- Lo mismo digo Blaine. Si quieres podemos quedar para hablar de tu ex o de lo que sea.

\- Ok.

\- Toma, este es mi número.

Entonces Kurt le dio su número de teléfono.

\- Bueno, hasta luego Blaine.

\- Hasta luego Kurt.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó anodadado. Tras el beso el moreno volvió al piso de Finn. Cuando llegó al piso éste le estaba esperando algo nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien, Finn? No te he dicho nada porque no quería que hubiera más mal rollo.

\- Tenías razón. Puck ha intentado ridiculizarme.

\- Si es que eres un poco cabezón. Tenías que haberme hecho caso.

\- No me has escuchado bien, Blaine. He dicho que lo ha intentado.

\- Entonces ... ¿entonces no lo ha hecho?

\- No, y hasta Rachel me ha defendido.

\- Eso ... es genial, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero eso no es todo.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué ha pasado más?

\- He acompañado a Rachel a su casa y ... ¡me ha besado!

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeé? ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Es ... fantástico!, es decir, cuando pensaba que te ibas a quedar por unos días era una auténtica estupidez que lo hicieras pero ahora ... ahora es distinto ...

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada ... es que no sé ... no conozco mucho a Rachel pero no la veo como la clase de persona que le pondría los cuernos a su novio.

\- Bueno ... técnicamente no lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Un beso en la boca son cuernos.

\- Ya ... es que no ha sido en la boca. Ha sido en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces ... ¿por qué estás tan contento?

\- ¿Por qué? Pues porque tu a una persona sólo puedes besarla en la mejilla por dos razones ... o te da pena o siente algo por ti.

\- ¡Qué dices! Eso ... eso no puede ser. - dijo mientras pensaba en el beso que Kurt le había dado en la mejilla.

\- Lo he leído en una revista y, está claro que habiendo tenido historia ese beso significa que siente algo por mi. Puede que no lo sepa todavía pero lo sabe.

\- Entonces ¿vas a intentar ligar con ella?

\- No. Voy a dejar que las cosas vayan por su curso natural. No hay que precipitar las cosas.

\- Y ¿esa teoría también se aplica a ...? Va, déjalo.

\- ¿Se aplica a qué?

\- Nada Finn, déjalo.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! Ya sé por qué lo dices ...

\- ¿Qué? Sea lo que pienses es mentira.

\- Osea que Kurt te ha besado en la mejilla o tú le has besado a Kurt en la mejilla pero conociéndote habrá sido Kurt ¿no?

\- Pues te equivocas. Ni Kurt me ha besado ni yo le he besado.

\- Ya, lo que tu digas. En ese caso es exáctamente igual. Puede que el que haya besado sienta algo por el otro. La cuestión es: Blaine ¿a ti te gusta Kurt?

\- ¿A mi? Te recuerdo que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Clarke hasta antes del incidente.

\- Eso no quita que te puedan atraer los chicos o, más específicamente, que te pueda atraer Kurt.

\- A mi Kurt no me atrae. Me ha caído muy bien pero ya está.

\- Ok. Lo que tu digas.

\- Lo que yo diga no. Es lo que es. Entonces ¿no vas a hacer nada con Rachel?

\- Mira cómo quieres cambiar de tema. Está bien. No hablaré de ese tema pero puedes hablar de ello si te apetece y en cuanto a Rachel no voy a hacer nada.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

Me alegro mucho que eso guste el fic. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado unos días desde el viaje desastroso a la playa. Blaine, aunque en el fondo estaba con dudas sobre las razones por las cuales Kurt le besó decidió ignorarlo y, Finn, tal y como éste le había a su amigo decidió no hacer nada con Rachel. Por su parte, Puck también decidió darles unos días a Rachel para que se le pasara el enfado hasta hoy. El novio de Rachel se acercó al despacho de su novia para hablar del tema.

\- Cariño, ¿podemos hablar?

\- ¿Después de varios días sin hablarme?

\- Lo siento, pero quería darte tiempo para calmarte.

\- Está bien ¿qué quieres?

\- Yo ... yo quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud en la playa.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

\- Haré lo que sea Rachel pero te juro que lo siento. Yo ... yo estaba celoso. Ese chico fue tu novio y la simple idea de perderte no la puedo soportar.

\- Precisamente por eso deberías de confiar más en mi. Jamás te pondría los cuernos.

\- Al menos reconoce que puedo tener motivos para estar celoso. Lo digo por su parte, no la tuya.

\- Sí, pero vuelvo a repetirlo esas cosas se hablan en privado porque provocaste que la escapada se fastidiara.

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

\- Ummm te perdono tonto pero aún sigo enfadada. No deberías de haber hecho eso.

Y tras decirle eso Puck se fue.

Más tarde cuando Rachel salió de trabajar se encontró con Finn. Ambos no se habían visto desde aquel viaje así que la castaña aprovechó para hablar con él.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Finn?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien. Oye, quería pedirte disculpas en nombre de Puck. A veces se pone muy protector conmigo.

\- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- No, pero no debería de haber ocurrido eso. Quiero decir, yo también entiendo que pueda tener celos pero creo que se paso de la raya ya que son evidentes tus intenciones.

\- Aunque sean evidentes él no las veía. No es que intente defenderle porque sé que estuvo mal pero por otra parte lo entiendo y, por ello, no estoy enfadado.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Finn.

\- De nada.

\- De todas formas me hace gracia. Mira que pensar que has venido hasta aquí con intención de volver a estar juntos tras años sin vernos.

\- Sí, sería de locos, ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Por suerte no estoy tan loco por ti como para cometer esa locura jejeejej.

\- Sí. Me encantanaría quedarme más rato hablando contigo Finn pero he quedado para cenar con Puck y, ahora que hemos solucionado esa pequeña disputa que hemos tenido no quisiera que ocurriera algo para que la relación vuelva a ir mal.

\- Sí, ve.

\- Hasta luego, Finn.

\- Hasta luego, Rachel.

Tras irse Rachel Finn se quedó algo triste ya que realmente aquel beso que le dio Rachel no significó que sintiera algo por él tal y como lo había imaginado.

Por su parte, Blaine estaba dando un paseo cuando se encontró con Kurt. Realmente estaba evitando preguntarse por qué le había dado un beso en la mejilla cuando se despidieron el otro día pero al verlo no pudo evitar volver a preguntárselo. ¿Realmente Kurt sentía algo por él? Entonces empezó a hablarle e intentó que el castaño le diera señales sobre sus sentimientos por él.

\- Hey Kurt.

\- Hola Blaine ¿qué tal estás?

\- Bueno, tirando.

\- ¿Me has hecho caso sobre lo que te dije?

\- Sí, he salido un par de veces con Finn.

\- No te preocupes, poco a poco lo superarás.

\- ¿Sabes? Después de esta relación no siento que vaya a poder tener pareja estable.

\- ¿Lo dices por qué ella te engañó? Si es así es absurdo. No todas las personas somos así.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero por ahora lo veo algo difícil.

\- No tiene por qué. Yo de ti al principio debería de estar atento y cuando descubriera que es de mi confianza pues confiaría en esa persona.

\- Kurt, tú ponte que me guste alguien ¿cómo podría fiarme? No me vería capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo.

\- Para ti es muy fácil porque lo has podido superar.

\- No es fácil. Ahora mismo estoy soltero y realmente cuesta pero yo pienso que si encuentro a la persona adecuada podría confiar en él al final.

\- No sé, Kurt. Ahora mismo no me apetece salir con nadie.

\- ¿Y si te ayudo a conocer a gente? Puedes quedar con gente y si no te gusta aparezco yo y te aparto a la gente que no te guste.

Cuando le dijo eso se quedó algo rallado porque él pensaba que Kurt sentía algo por él pero sin embargo no había hecho lo posible por intentar ligar con él.

\- E... está bien pero de momento prefiero estar sólo.

\- Como quieras. Si cambias de opinión sólo tienes que llamarme.

\- Bueno, me voy. Ya nos vemos.

\- Ok.

Tras decirle eso Blaine volvió a la casa de Finn. Cuando llegó su amigo ya estaba en casa viendo la tele. Blaine decidió unirse y los dos estuvieron viendo la tele durante un rato. Finn se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba algo raro. Se imaginaba que era por Kurt así que cogió el mando de la tele y la apagó.

\- ¿Qué haces Finn?

\- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine? Estás muy raro desde que has entrado. ¿Es por Clarke?

\- Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás. Dime ¿Clarke te ha hecho algo?

\- No, no me ha hecho nada y vuelvo a repetirte que estoy bien.

\- No lo estás. Así que si Clarke no te ha hecho nada significa que estás así por Kurt. ¿Qué, es que te gusta y no te has decidido a besarle?

\- No me gusta Kurt de ese modo.

\- A mi no me engañas Blaines. Cuando te pones a hablar de Kurt es como si emocionaras así que si que te gusta.

\- A mi Kurt me cae bien, eso es todo.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque hasta hace unos días cuando volvías de hablar con él estabas contento y ahora estás raro.

\- Ahí te equivocas, Finn. Si que es cierto que cuando estoy con Kurt me encuentro bien y parece que olvido los cuernos que me puso Clarke pero ya está. Que haga eso no significa que quiera estar con él. Los amigos te hacen olvidar las penas.

\- Sí, pero yo cuando hablo de un amigo no me pongo como tu te pones al hablar de Kurt. Es más, nunca te he visto hablar de esa forma cuando hablas de mí así que te gusta. ¿Por qué no le besas y pruebas mi teoría?

\- No le beso porque no me gustan los hombres.

\- Eso no lo sabes porque nunca has besado a uno.

\- Pero no necesito hacerlo para probarlo. El hecho de que he estado con Clarke significa que me gustan las mujeres.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan cerrado, Blaine?

\- No soy cerrado. Simplemente no tengo por qué besar a Kurt si ya de entrada no me gusta de esa forma. Si me gustara de esa forma no dudaría en besarlo.

\- Pues yo estoy seguro de que te gusta lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo. Kurt es gay. No es que me lo haya dicho pero está claro que lo es así que si intentaras besarlo hasta podría corresponderte. ¿Por qué no te atreves a hacerlo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho y no pienso repetirlo. Por favor no insistas más.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú lo besas y si te gusta y él quiere estar contigo haz lo que quieras y si no te gusta te prometo que dejaré el tema a un lado.

\- No tengo por qué hacerte caso. ¿Quieres que bese al único amigo que he hecho aquí para que pueda fastidiar la amistad que tengo con él?

\- No tienes por qué estropearla. Tú puedes besarle y si te rechaza podéis quedar como amigos.

\- Eso es muy fácil decirlo.

\- Kurt es gay así que no se va a enfadar contigo. Como poco se sentirá halagado.

\- Es igual. No quiero hacerlo y punto.

\- Blaine. Tú piensa en lo que te he dicho. Yo sólo te lo voy a volver a repetir una vez más. A ti Kurt te gusta lo aceptes o no. Kurt es un chico estupendo y por culpa de tu cabezorronería no eres capaz de verlo y desaprovechas la oportunidad de ser feliz. Entiendo que nunca has estado con un chico pero yo pienso que lo más importante es ser feliz. Si a mi un chico me hiciera feliz no lo dudaría en ningún momento e intentaría estar con él antes de que otro chico me lo quitara.

\- Lo que tu digas. Enciende la tele que quiero seguir viéndola.

Y entonces Finn encendió la tele y continuaron viéndola. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Blaine se fue a su cuarto y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su amigo sobre Kurt. ¿Realmente siente algo por él? ¿Sería por eso por lo que estaba decepcionado cuando Kurt no intentó ligar con él aquella tarde?

Al día siguiente Blaine se fue a la casa del castaño para averiguar si realmente le gustaba Kurt tal y como le había dicho su amigo. Decidió ir sólo sin decirle nada a Finn porque, entre otras cosas, no quería que estuviera mareándole con el tema. Cuando llegó a la casa del castaño éste le abrió.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Blaine.

Entonces Kurt le llevó hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No, gracias.

\- Ok. Bueno ... ¿qué te cuentas?

\- Ayer quería preguntarte una cosa pero como empezamos a hablar de mí se me olvidó preguntártelo.

\- Ok. Pues pregunta.

\- ¿Eres gay, Kurt?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Nada en especial. Yo ... es que cuando estuviste hablando de tu ex nunca utilizaste adjetivos en femenino por lo que ...

\- Sï, Blaine. Soy gay.

\- Ok. Entonces ¿nunca has estado con una mujer?

\- No, no lo he estado. A los doce años supe que era gay y nunca me llamaron la atención las mujeres, al menos no sexualmente así que no tengo por qué intentarlo.

\- Supongo que tiene su lógica.

\- Sí. Entonces ¿no has pensado en lo que te dije?

\- En realidad yo ...

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y comenzó a besarlo como no hubiera un mañana. Mientras le estuvo besando supo que realmente Finn tenía razón. Le gustaba Kurt.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

Como de costumbre gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo:

 **CAPÍTULO 5: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Después de aquel beso Blaine lo tenía claro. Quería estar con Kurt a toda costa y, lo mejor de todo es que parecía que el castaño le había correspondido al beso así que intentó besarlo otra vez pero, en esta ocasión, Kurt decidió rechazar el beso.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese si antes lo hemos hecho?

\- Pues porque antes me ha pillado desprevenido.

\- Puedo entender que te pillara desprevenido pero aún así deberías de haberlo parado antes. ¿Es qué no te ha gustado el beso?

\- No. El beso ha estado bien.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No creo que estés listo para empezar una relación. Acabas de romper con tu ex.

\- ¿Me vienes ahora con eso cuando tú mismo me animaste a salir con más personas?

\- Pero a pesar de hacerlo también veía que era temprano para salir con alguien.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kurt? Creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo lamentando mi fracaso amoroso y creo que debería de intentar ser feliz.

\- Lo siento pero tendrás que buscarte a otro.

\- ¿Es que no te gusto?

\- No es eso, Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Pues lo cierto es que no puedo salir contigo porque aparte de pensar que es demasiado pronto para salir con gente y aparte yo soy el primer chico con el que quieres algo ¿no?

\- Antes de que digas nada más me da igual que seas mi primer chico. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

\- Pero eso me da igual Blaine. Acabas de salir de una relación. Tienes los sentimientos confundidos y ahora estás experimentando y yo no quiero ser el experimento de nadie.

\- Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo. No necesito a nadie más y no quiero experimentar más.

\- Lo siento pero no quiero salir contigo Blaine. Prefiero que seamos amigos y ya está.

\- Como ... como quieras - dijo Blaine algo molestado.

Después de decirle eso Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt algo avergonzado y molesto porque en el fondo Kurt no le había negado que sintiera algo por él. Tras salir de la casa del castaño se fue a la casa de Finn. Cuando llegó se encontró con su amigo y, decidió contarle lo que le acababa de pasar con Kurt.

\- Finn ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- No sé muy bien como decirte esto pero ... el caso es ... el caso es que el otro día tenías razón. Me gusta Kurt. No puedo explicarte por qué pero me gusta.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

\- Lo veo un poco raro porque no me ha gustado ningún hombre antes.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es ¿él lo sabe?

\- Por desgracia sí.

\- ¿Por desgracia?

\- Si.

\- ¿Es qué te ha rechazado?

\- Si. Según él solo es una fase y estoy experimentando con él y no quiere ser un experimento.

\- Por un lado puedo comprenderlo pero ¿le has dejado claro que no es un experimento?

\- Si, pero aún así dice que no quiere que tengamos ese tipo de relación.

\- Pues no lo entiendo.

\- Si, y aparte dice que es muy pronto para que yo salga con alguien cuando hace unos días me dijo de acompañarme para salir con gente.

\- Pues todavía lo entiendo menos.

\- ¿A qué si? Por eso estoy indignado.

\- Pues tienes que hablar otra vez con él y dejarle claro que no puede hacer eso. Que aunque entiendes que pueda pensar que es un experimento lo cierto es que todas las relaciones son un experimento y algunas salen mal pero que si no lo intentas nunca vas a poder saberlo.

\- Kurt es muy cabezón así que dudo que me vaya a hacer caso.

\- Si no te hace caso le hablaré yo si es necesario.

\- Finn, no necesito a ninguna niñera que tenga que decirle lo que realmente siento.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Mientras Kurt y Blaine estuvieron hablando Rachel fue a la casa de su amigo Kurt. Allí comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿No ha venido Puck contigo?

\- No.

\- Pero ¿no tienes problemas con él, verdad?

\- Los dos estamos bien.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ¿y tú qué? ¿qué me cuentas?

\- Nada en especial.

\- Kurt, te quiero mucho y lo sabes por eso lo que te voy a decir espero que no te enfade pero creo que deberías de salir a conocer a más chicos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi salir con uno?

\- Eso es lo de menos. Ya encontraré al adecuado.

\- Eso es muy difícil y lo sabes. Entonces ¿no pasó nada entre tú y Blaine?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso si Blaine es hetero?

\- Pues porque el otro día en la playa pareció que os habíamos interrumpido o algo por el estilo. No se si será hetero o no pero los dos teníais mucha química.

\- Pues no pasó nada aunque ...

\- ¿Aunque qué? ¿Querías que pasara algo?

\- No es eso. Él me besó hace unas horas.

\- ¿Te besó? Entonces ... ¿entonces por qué me has dicho nada? Oh, dios mío, lo has rechazado ¿verdad?

\- Si, lo he rechazado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque hace poco que rompió con su novia con la que tenía planeado casarse así que ahora está en plan voy a experimentar y yo no busco nada de eso ahora.

\- Pues ... ¿sabes qué? Que creo que deberías de hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no encuentras a un chico que te gusta así que, en mi opinión, deberías de salir con él y, si por desgracia, o bien encuentras a otro chico que te guste más o bien Blaine descubre que realmente solo fue una fase siempre podrías dejarlo.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

\- Kurt, no me vengas con esas. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él. Solo te pido que no seas exigente y salgas con él y, si la cosa no funciona pues buscas a otros chicos y ya está.

\- No sé, Rachel. No me convence.

\- Prométeme que te lo vas a pensar al menos.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo.

\- Ok.

Y tras decirle eso se pusieron a ver una película. Tras verla Rachel se fue a su casa mientras que Kurt se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga. ¿Realmente merecía la pena intentarlo sabiendo que podía fracasar en otra relación?

Al día siguiente Finn se fue a trabajar. El día fue normal hasta que a mitad de la mañana alguien entró en su despacho. Se trataba de Puck para sorpresa de Finn.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. ¿Querías algo Puck?

\- Yo ... yo quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento del otro día.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿En serio me dices eso?

\- Si. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

\- Pero aún así no debería de haber actuado así.

\- Como te acabo de decir no pasa nada. Ya lo he olvidado.

\- Entonces ¿podemos hacer como que no tuvimos esa conversación?

\- Por mi vale.

\- ¿Tan mal estabas en Nueva York como para querer irte?

\- Ni te imaginas. En el trabajo había demasiada competitividad y no se podía hacer amigos y fuera del trabajo tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos y, con tanto trabajo que tenía apenas tenía tiempo libre para poder desconectar. Realmente el único tiempo que tenía libre lo aprovechaba para descansar.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Y ¿qué tal aquí?

\- Pues de momento bien. Se nota que es un pueblo. Tengo más tiempo libre para mi, en fin, mucho mejor.

\- Es lo que más me gusta de Westerville.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Eres de aquí?

\- Si. Nací aquí así que ya ves.

\- Y ¿nunca has tenido ganas de abandonar Westerville?

\- No, en fin, aquí tengo todo lo que busco para el día a día.

\- Ya veo ... me alegro de que encontraras tu hogar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿de dónde eres?

\- De Dakota City, Iowa.

\- ¿Y no te planteaste volver allí?

\- No, lo cierto es que acabé harto de allí. Siempre quise ir a Nueva York y cuando fui ... en fin ... ya sabes lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Ya veo. Escucha, si quieres podemos quedar e intentar ser amigos ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien.

Lo cierto es que Finn lo dijo por decir ya que en el fondo le parecía demasiado raro que Puck le pidiera perdón y pensó que tal vez había decidido utilizar la estrategia de acercarse más a él para controlarlo mejor. Aunque pudo decirle que no decidió no hacerlo para que así no pensara que en el fondo Puck no pensara que no quería que se llevaran mejor.

Después de decirle eso Puck se fue del despacho de Finn.

Por la tarde Blaine se fue a casa de Kurt hablar con éste para dejarle las cosas claras sobre lo que le dijo el día anterior.

\- Hola Kurt ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

\- No, gracias.

\- Bien, pues ... ¿qué querías?

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste ayer. Te equivocas con lo que me dijiste.

\- Yo no lo veo así.

\- Kurt, es evidente que entre tu yo hay química. Tu me gustas y yo te gusto porque me seguiste el beso.

\- Es cierto lo que dices pero aún así no quiero que tengamos algo más que una amistad.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? La vida es muy corta y si encuentras a una persona que te gusta y ésta te corresponde deberías de dejarte llevar porque realmente es muy difícil que ocurra eso. Da igual si no he estado con un hombre antes o no. La cuestión es lo que sentimos el uno por el otro porque quiero que respondas a una pregunta. ¿Si hubiera tenido relaciones con otros hombres estarías dispuesto a empezar una relación conmigo?

\- Posiblemente.

\- ¿Ves? Eso es lo más absurdo que he visto. Ayer me dices que tienes miedo de que esté experimentando contigo y mi pregunta es ¿acaso no estás experimentando en cada relación que tienes?

\- Supongo que sí pero reconoce que el hecho de que no hayas estado antes con un hombre hace que el riesgo sea mayor.

\- Tienes razón pero entonces te pregunto otra cosa ¿Entonces eso significa que tengo que estar con otros hombres que seguramente no me gusten para poder estar contigo? Además te voy a decir otra cosa el hecho de que te guste un hombre no significa que te gusten todos los hombres como para ir buscando a otro que te guste y tengas la suerte de que también le gustes así que ...

Y justo cuando Blaine iba a seguir hablando Kurt le paró con un beso.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por la review. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: MALENTENDIDO**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kurt y Blaine se habían besado. Desde entonces era como si no hubiera pasado nada o incluso como si no se conocieran de nada ya que no hablaron. Blaine estuvo intentando llamarle y mandarle mensajes pero nunca le respondía. Aquel día estaba harto de la situación así que decidió llamarlo. Como era de esperar le saltó el contestador y se puso más enfadado y Finn, que estaba cuando le llamó empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te coge el teléfono?

\- Es que es un imbécil. Desde que me besó es como si se hubiera olvidado de mi. Esta tarde voy a ir a su casa y lo voy a poner verde porque no entiendo lo que está pasando. Yo le estuve intentando convencer de que podíamos estar juntos cuando me paró con un beso. Después de ese beso hubieron muchos más hasta que finalmente volví a casa. ¿tú lo entiendes?

\- Pues no lo entiendo pero escúchame cuando te digo que antes de ponerlo verde deja que se explique y, si no es justificable lo que ha hecho entonces haz lo que creas oportuno.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo. Ha tenido 3 días para hablar conmigo por no hablar cuando nos estuvimos besando.

\- Si tienes razón. En principio no debe de tener perdón pero debes de escucharle.

\- No y no Finn. No quiero empezar una relación en la cual me están ignorando sin darme ninguna explicación.

\- Precisamente por eso debes de dejarle dártela.

\- Lo siento Finn pero no pienso hacerte caso.

\- Ok. Como quieras pero estás cometiendo un error.

\- No lo estoy cometiendo.

\- Eso es según tu opinión y como está claro que eres un poco cabezón no voy a hablar más de este tema. Yo quería pedirte consejo.

\- ¿Consejo para qué? ¿Quieres ligar con Rachel?

\- No. No sé qué hacer con Puck. Me está mareando últimamente mucho desde que me dijo que quería ser mi amigo. Le he estado evitando diciéndole que tengo trabajo pero no puedo seguir eternamente así. ¿Qué hago?

\- Ummm tienes dos opciones. O le dices que en realidad no quieres ser su amigo o quedas con él y pruebas como te llevas con él y, si no quieres volver a quedar con él se lo dices. Tampoco es que vayas a romper una amistad duradera.

\- El problema es que no quiero que piense que en realidad no quiero que seamos amigos.

\- Pues ... es fácil finge que detestas ciertas actitudes con él y luego le dices que aunque querías que fuerais amigos que te es imposible por la forma de ser que tenéis cada uno.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de decirle eso Finn le mandó un mensaje a Puck para quedar por la noche a lo cual aceptó. Cuando llegó la noche Finn y Puck se fueron a varias discotecas y, por desgracia para Finn le gustó bastante la compañía de Puck. Realmente actuó con él de esa forma porque lo veía como una amenaza por lo cual estaba contento por un lado ya que eso significaba que la relación entre Rachel y Puck no era tan buena como él creía aunque por otro lado estaba algo triste porque no quería hacerle daño a Puck.

Mientras Finn se fue con Puck Blaine se fue a casa de Kurt para aclarar la situación. Sorprendentemente cuando no fue Blaine descubrió que no había nadie allí. El moreno decidió esperarse unos minutos más pero al ver que no llegaba decidió volver a casa.

Cuando llegó a casa decidió esperar a que su amigo volviera de su salida con Puck. Cuando lo hizo ambos comenzaron a hablar.

\- Hey Blaine ¿qué tal con Kurt?

\- ¿Qué tal? No quiero hablar de él. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

\- Entonces creo que sé donde está ...

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Me temo que está en Los Ángeles por no sé que historias del Glee Club pero tranquilo que volverá mañana.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- No lo sé con certeza pero el caso es que Puck me ha dicho que Rachel estaba en Los Ángeles por el Glee Club así que he deducido que Kurt también estará allí.

\- Pues mañana se va a enterar. Puede que tenga excusa para no haber quedado pero al menos podría habérmelo dicho. Por cierto ¿qué tal con Puck?

\- Preferiría mentirte y decirte que mal pero lo cierto es que me ha caído bien.

\- Pues ... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que seáis amigos.

\- El caso es que por una parte me gustaría ser su amigo pero por otra no puedo porque me gusta Rachel.

\- Pues ... piensa en lo que quieres más. Amigo mío, por desgracia no puedes tener todo lo que quieres así que vas a tener que escoger.

\- Eso tendré que hacer. Por cierto me he encontrado este sobre en el buzón. Es para ti.

\- ¿Un sobre? ¿De quién?

\- De Clarke.

Entonces Finn le dio el sobre a Blaine y éste lo abrió. Se trataba del contrato de compraventa. Clarke había conseguido vender el piso. El contrato ya estaba firmado por ella. Tan sólo faltaba su firma para que fuera oficial.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere Clarke?

\- Vender el piso. Ha encontrado unos vendedores. Lo cierto es que la oferta está bastante bien. Ofrecen más de lo que nos costó.

\- Déjame ver el contrato porque lo veo muy raro eso.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine le dio el contrato y comenzó a verlo. Para sorpresa suya el contrato estaba perfectamente redactado.

\- Pues .. está todo bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Supongo que venderlo.

\- ¿Supones?

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?

\- Pues porque la casa era lo último que me ataba a Clarke y si lo vendo la relación habrá terminado para siempre. No es que quiera volver con ella, jamás lo haría. Sin embargo, sería admitir que ha fracasado mi relación y ahora mismo no puedo con más fracasos sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera he podido tener una misera cita con Kurt para que técnicamente hablando fuéramos pareja.

\- Pero aún así sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Eso es aferrarte al pasado y ahora mismo necesitas centrarte en Kurt, que es tu presente.

\- Kurt ... ya no sé si es mi presente, mi pasado o mi futuro.

\- Por eso debes de averiguarlo y firmar de una vez. Además el dinero te vendrá bien.

\- Eso es otra porque aunque dije que no iba a volver a esa casa si vuelvo después de que terminen mis vacaciones voy a necesitar un piso para vivir y ahora mismo no lo tendría.

\- Pero podrías alquilar uno. Te recuerdo que te van a ir dando dinero por la venta así que vas a tener dinero para hacerlo.

\- No sé, Finn. Necesito un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis ideas.

\- Ok, pero no esperes mucho tiempo. La oferta no va a durar para siempre.

\- Tranquilo Finn, que lo decidiré lo más pronto posible.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine y Finn se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Finn se fue a trabajar cuando se encontró con Rachel.

\- Hola Rachel.

\- Hola Finn.

\- ¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?

\- ¿Cómo ... cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo dijo Puck ayer cuando salimos.

\- Mmmm ¿saliste ayer con Puck?

\- Si. Digamos que nos llevamos bien ahora.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Y qué tal el viaje?

\- Pues ... en general mal. La estancia ha estado bien pero el viaje fatal. La compañía aérea perdió la maleta de Kurt con todas sus cosas y todavía no las han encontrado y perdí mi móvil aunque por suerte lo recuperé ayer antes de coger el avión.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Pues lo que oyes. Es lo que pasa por coger una compañía con vuelos baratos y tan poco conocida.

\- Pero aún así no debería de haber ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón. La compañía va a indemnizarlo por el accidente que ha ocurrido.

\- Pero eso no es suficiente. No deberían de haber permitido ese accidente.

\- Pues si pero es lo único que pueden hacer.

\- Por culpa de ese accidente Blaine ha estado como loco porque quería hablar con Kurt y claro ,al no poder hacerlo, no sabes como se ha puesto pensando en que Kurt había pasado de él.

\- Si, la verdad es que Kurt no paró de hablarme de él y de lo mal que sentía por no haber podido hablar con él y claro, el número de Blaine no lo sabía así que no pudo llamarle.

\- Pues si. Oye tengo que dejarte que voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.

\- Ok.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Mientras Finn y Rachel estuvieron hablando Blaine decidió ir a ver a Kurt para expresar su malestar. Cuando llegó a la casa del castaño éste le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Así que ya estás aquí, Kurt?

\- Por favor, Blaine no tengo ganas de discutir.

\- Pues me vas a oír porque no veo normal lo que me has hecho.

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? No seas ridículo. Si no quieres nada conmigo no haberme besado y punto pero no me beses y luego pases de mi como de la mierda.

\- Blaine, te estás equivocando.

\- ¿Me estoy equivocando? Dime Kurt ¿acaso me has llamado o me has mandado algún mensaje desde que me besaste? No.

\- Blaine, entiendo tu enfado pero aún así te equivocas. Sigo queriendo estar contigo.

\- Pues lo demuestras muy bien.

\- ¡Blaine! La compañía aérea que cogí perdió todas mis cosas entre ellas mi móvil así que perdona por no llamarte y si no te fías tengo el recibo.

\- Lo ... lo .. siento Kurt. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes de que te soltara todo esto?

\- Pues porque sé que estás enfadado, tanto que no me has dejado explicarme.

\- Me siento fatal. ¿Te han dicho alguna explicación o algo?

\- Que lo sienten mucho. Me van a dar una indemnización pero aún así no es suficiente.

\- Pues claro que no. Si quieres puedes hablar con Finn. Es un excelente abogado. Seguro que los deja bien asustados y te consigue un mejor acuerdo.

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero realmente no hace falta. Solo quiero recuperar mis cosas.

\- Ya ...

\- Por cierto te noto raro ¿es solamente porque no te llamé o hay algo más?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No sé, simplemente te lo he notado así que ... ¿qué te pasa?

\- Me ha llegado un contrato de compraventa para vender la casa que tenía en Nueva York.

\- ¿Y?

\- Es un buen acuerdo pero aún así no puedo hacer nada para no sentirme mal, tanto que no he podido firmarlo.

\- Pues ... deberías de hacerlo. Si lo haces le dirás adiós definitivamente a Clarke.

\- Ya ...

\- Pero si lo haces verás que ha fracasado tu relación y por eso no quieres hacerlo ¿no?

\- Me conoces demasiado bien.

\- La verdad es que Blaine, eres como un libro abierto y eso me gusta mucho.

\- ¿De verdad crees que debo vender la casa?

\- Si. Te voy a ser sincero. Te sentirás un poco mal pero a la larga es lo mejor. Además, tu mismo me lo dijiste. No querías volver a esa casa así que no tiene sentido planteártelo.

\- Supongo que entonces tendré que firmarlo ¿no?

\- Si, tonto.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Mientras se estuvieron besando Kurt comenzó a tocarle el trasero a Blaine y, de repente, el moreno cortó el beso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

\- Yo ... yo quiero estar contigo pero no estoy listo para el sexo, todavía no.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera sexo ahora? Blaine, para mi el sexo no es tan importante. Lo único que me importa es que no estés metido en el armario.

\- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. No voy a estar en el armario pero tampoco voy a ir diciéndole a todo el mundo que me gustas.

\- Me parece perfecto.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

Como de costumbre gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7: TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Blaine y Kurt se habían reconciliado tras la el malentendido que tuvieron. A lo largo de estos días Finn estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de seguir con la amistad que tenía con Puck o renunciar a dicha amistad para intentar conquistar a Rachel. Finalmente pudo más el enamoramiento que la amistad, como era de esperar. Sin embargo no sabía muy bien qué hacer para conquistar a Rachel así que Finn decidió hablar con Blaine.

\- Blaine, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Claro, lo que quieras. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Rachel.

\- ¿Así que has decidido finalmente renunciar a la amistad que tenías con Puck?

\- Si, pero ¿qué hago?

\- Pues ... ahora mismo tienes un problema, bueno varios ..., el primero es que los dos están bien ya que no parece que haya indicios de que hayan vuelto a discutir y el segundo es que ella te ve como un amigo y no como un futuro novio.

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Pienso en un plan para que discutan?

\- No. Umm ... podemos aprovechar tu actual situación para acercarte a Rachel sin levantar sospechas. Si haces que discutan lo más probable es que no salga bien la cosa. Tienes que hacerle ver a Rachel lo bueno que eres.

\- Ya veo ... ¿lo bueno en qué?

\- En general.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Hay que decírtelo todo Finn. Ayúdala. Tú eres abogado. Investiga si hay algo raro en su piso o si pasa algo en el Glee Club.

\- ¿Y si todo está bien?

\- ... en ese caso podríamos inventarnos algo.

Tras decirle eso Finn se fue a trabajar mientras que Blaine se quedó limpiando su cuarto. Cuando terminó de hacerlo alguien llamó a la puerta. Le resultó algo raro pues no esperaba a nadie, Finn tampoco le había dicho que fuera a venir alguien y Kurt estaba trabajando. Finalmente Blaine fue a abrir la puerta y resultaron ser sus padres lo cual le sorprendió bastante.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola hijo! dijeron ambos a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo ...?

\- Hablamos con Clarke y nos lo dijo todo - dijo su madre.

\- ¿No habréis venido para intentar animarme? Porque os prometo que estoy bien.

\- Nos alegra oír eso pero en realidad no veníamos por eso. - comentó su padre.

\- Y ... ¿para qué habéis venido?

\- Queríamos decirte una noticia. Pensamos en decírtela por teléfono pero creemos que es mejor que te lo digamos en persona.

\- No lo entiendo ... (dijo preocupado) ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estaréis enfermos ...?

\- No. Ambos estamos bien. - dijo el padre de Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hijo, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es hora de dar este paso. Hasta ahora no lo habíamos hecho porque antes de hacer nada queríamos que tanto tu hermano como tú estuvierais con el futuro resuelto. Realmente no sé si estás bien Blaine aunque digas que sí pero de todos modos queremos decírtelo.

\- ¿De qué paso estáis hablando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Hijo, lo que tu madre intenta decirte es que creo que ha llegado el momento de divorciarnos.

\- ¿Qué ¿Por qué? Los dos os queréis mucho ... no lo entiendo. Seguro que esto es una racha y lo podéis superar.

\- Blaine, me temo que no hay solución. Si siguiera con tu padre tendríamos que seguir fingiendo y lo cierto es que ambos estamos cansados de fingir que somos un matrimonio perfecto.

\- Pero ... pero ... vosotros en casa erais felices.

\- Y lo somos pero podríamos seguir siendo todavía más feliz si nos divorciarnos.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. Si me estáis diciendo que sois felices ¿por qué queréis tirar a la borda treinta años?

\- Hijo, tu madre y yo estábamos fingiendo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo hicimos por Cooper y por ti. Queríamos que tuvierais una infancia lo más normal posible y ahora que habéis crecido creemos que es el momento para poder hacer lo que realmente queremos.

\- Pues sigo sin creerme nada. Los dos eráis felices. ¿Por qué no hacéis terapia de pareja?

\- Pues porque sabemos cual es el problema y, por desgracia, no tiene razón.

\- ¿Y qué problema tenéis que no se puede solucionar?

\- Hijo, ... tu padre ...

\- ¿Le has puesto los cuernos a mamá?

\- Yo ...

\- Hijo, si, me los ha puesto y yo también se los he puesto.

\- No entiendo nada. ¿Habéis tenido un matrimonio abierto?

\- Si. Los dos pensamos que era lo único que podíamos hacer para mantener unida esta familia.

\- Esto ... esto es muy fuerte. ¿Por qué era lo único?

\- Pam, tenemos que decirle la verdad a Blaine, mejor dicho tengo que decírsela.

\- ¿De qué verdad me estáis hablando?

\- Hijo, ¿te acuerdas cada vez que decía que me iba a ver el fútbol con Gary?

\- S... si ¿osea que cada vez que decías eso te ibas con otra mujer?

\- En realidad ... si que quedaba con Gary.

\- ... Un momento ... ¿me estás diciendo que engañabas a mamá con Gary?

\- Si, hijo. Tu padre es gay y llevo saliendo con Gary casi veinte años.

\- Esto ... esto es demasiado ... lo siento pero tengo que irme ... no aguanto ni un momento más aquí ...

\- Blaine, por favor perdona a tu padre, yo ya lo hice ...

\- No tengo que perdonar nada. He vivido una mentira durante toda mi vida. Me voy a dar una vuelta. Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí que no pienso volver hasta que os vayáis de aquí porque no quiero saber nada de vosotros en un tiempo.

\- Blaine ...

Y entonces Blaine cogió el móvil y se fue de casa de Finn llorando.

Mientras tanto Finn estaba trabajando cuando llegó el turno de descanso. En vez de volver al piso como hacía normalmente decidió ir a comer fuera. Cuando llegó al restaurante se encontró con Rachel y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? Quiero referirme a que haces aquí sola.

\- Tengo reunión en el Glee Club dentro de 1 hora y no me da tiempo a ir, comer y volver así que ...

\- Ya veo ...

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Digamos que no me apetecía volver a casa para comer.

. Jejeje - comenzó a reirse Rachel ¿digamos que no quieres estar con Blaine o Blaine está con Kurt?

\- No es eso. Blaine estará hablando con sus padres que han venido a verle.

\- Ya veo ...

\- ¿Qué tal les va a tus chicos del Glee Club?

\- Bien, están algo nerviosos por el Nacional.

\- ¿Crees que pueden ganar?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Si, pero el problema son los nervios.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a aquel campamento musical?

\- Como para olvidarlo. Estaba muerta de miedo cuando cantamos.

\- Oye ... no sé por qué pero te noto algo rara ¿estás bien?

\- Es un pequeño problema sin importancia.

\- Vamos Rachel, dime que te pasa.

\- Está bien. Me han subido el alquiler del piso y estoy bastante cabreada porque no me han avisado.

\- ¿No te han avisado? Eso ... eso es ilegal.

\- Bueno, pero en el fondo da igual. Tendré que conformarme o buscar otro piso.

\- Rachel, como abogado que soy puedo ayudarte con ese problema. El propietario tenía que haberte avisado de la subida de alquiler.

\- Es una inmobiliaria pero da igual.

\- En serio te lo digo. Podemos demandarles y obligarles a que te vuelvan a bajar el alquiler además de devolverte la diferencia de lo que has pagado este mes de alquiler.

\- ¿En serio crees que podrías hacerlo? Es la palabra suya contra la mía.

\- La cuestión Rachel es que deberían haberte mandado una carta avisándote o haber firmado un nuevo contrato o haberte llamado antes de subirte el alquiler. ¿Lo han hecho?

\- No.

\- Pues si no te han hecho alguna de esas cosas es la prueba de que no lo han hecho. Por mucho que por ejemplo ahora mandaran una carta no correspondería puesto que la han escrito después de hacerte subido el alquiler.

\- Finn, te agradezco lo que quieres hacer pero son 200 dólares lo que ha subido. Ya buscaré otro piso.

\- No tienes que hacer eso. ¿Y si no encuentras otro piso en mucho tiempo? Podrían ser más de 400 dólares. No puedes permitir que te pisoteen.

\- No sé Finn.

\- Mira Rachel, después de comer voy a comprobar si realmente tenemos un caso.

\- Te lo agradezco pero no puedo pagarte. Me han subido el alquiler y este mes voy algo ajustada.

\- Mmm considéralo un caso pro bono.

\- No puedo hacerte eso.

\- Rachel, tú eres importante para mi y esto es una injusticia. Estamos hablando de tu casa, tu hogar.

\- ¿Tú jefe va a aceptarlo?

\- No te preocupes por eso. El bufete tiene que tener un par de casos pro bono así que ...

\- Aún así hay gente que seguro que lo necesita más.

\- Por desgracia puede que tengas razón pero ... por desgracia no se puede ayudar a todo el mundo y yo prefiero ayudarte a ti que a alguien desconocido.

\- Está bien. Comprueba a ver si hay caso y si lo hay ya hablaremos.

\- Ok.

Por su parte Blaine estuvo dando vueltas por Westerville hasta que llegó a la casa de Kurt y pensó que sería una buena idea desahogarse con su novio ante la información que le habían dicho sus padres.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- Siento molestarte pero no sabía a quién más acudir?

\- No pasa nada mi amor. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Han venido mis padres a visitarme.

\- ¿Eso está bien no?

\- Normalmente lo estaría pero en este caso no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se van a divorciar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque mi padre me acaba de confesar que es gay y que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira.

\- ¿Tú padre es gay?

\- Si, al parecer tiene una aventura con un amigo suyo desde hace treinta años.

\- ¡Guau cuanto tiempo!

\- ¿Es que no me oyes? Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. Mis padres nunca se han querido.

\- Cálmate Blaine. Estoy seguro que aunque no se quieran de la manera que tu y yo nos gustamos no significa que no se quieran.

\- Es igual. No entiendo por qué lo han estado haciendo.

\- Seguramente decidieron que era lo mejor para ti y para tu hermano.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlos tanto?

\- Pues ... porque tu al menos has tenido una infancia buena con tus padres. Yo, en cambio solo estuve con mi padre ya que mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho cariño.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Aunque puedo intentar entenderlo lo que no veo es que parece que se piensan que soy de cristal o algo por estilo porque podría haber aceptado que se separaran.

\- Puede que tengas razón ... pero esa fue su decisión. Dime una cosa mi amor ¿es qué quieres que tus padres sigan casados e infelices o quieres que sean felices?

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces? Comprendo que te haya podido chocar, en fin, ha sido toda tu vida pero si quieres que sean felices ¿por qué tanto enfado?

\- ... supongo que es porque he vivido una mentira y ... sobretodo ... sobretodo porque hasta ahora siempre había tenido a mis padres como una imagen de matrimonio perfecto y ahora ...

\- Como tu bien has dicho es una imagen. Las imágenes muchas veces son falsas. Lo importante es la realidad y estoy seguro de que tu y yo podemos ser tan felices como lo fueron tus padres sin fingir que todo iba bien.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Claro que sí. Por cierto ¿supongo que se han tomado bien tu salida del armario?

\- No he llegado a decirles que me gustas.

Tras decir eso Kurt se rió un poco.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Porque no eres capaz de decir que eres gay.

\- No es cierto. Realmente desde que salgo contigo me he dado cuenta de que no me gustan las etiquetas. Hasta ahora había salido con chicas, bueno sólo con Clarke y ahora estoy saliendo contigo así que prefiero decir que estoy saliendo contigo a decir que soy gay o bisexual o cualquier opción sexual que implique haya estado con un chico y una chica ya que aparte de ti no me he sentido atraído por ningún otro chico.

\- Tiene su lógica.

\- Gracias por escucharme cariño. No sé que haría sin ti.

\- No es para tanto mi amor.

Entonces Blaine se acercó y besó a su novio.

\- Blaine, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Ok.

Tras decirle eso Blaine volvió a casa de Finn. Allí todavía seguían sus padres esperándole.

\- Siento como me he ido antes.

\- Lo comprendemos hijo. Sabemos que no es fácil por lo que estás pasando.

\- Ya no es el hecho de que haya vivido una mentira sino que os tomaba como el matrimonio perfecto y yo ... siempre había soñado con tener algo parecido a lo vuestro.

\- Hijo, puede que tu padre y yo no nos queramos como una auténtica pareja pero si que nos queremos y estoy más que segura de que encontrarás a una chica que te haga muy feliz y tendrás un matrimonio perfecto.

\- De hecho yo ... ahí puede que equivoques.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué no quieres casarte y tener hijos?

\- Si, pero el caso es que ...

\- ¿Es que qué?

\- Estoy ... estoy saliendo con un chico. Se llama Kurt y me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Y por eso me he equivocado? Puedes casarte con un chico o con una chica que estoy más que segura de que serás muy feliz y formarás una familia con la persona adecuada.

\- ¿No os sorprende que esté saliendo con un chico?

\- Un poco sí, pero lo cierto es que cuando te hemos visto te hemos visto muy feliz y si ese chico te hace estar así bienvenido sea.

\- Si, si que lo hace. De hecho gracias a él pude recuperarme cuando rompí con Clarke.

\- Nos alegramos mucho por ti Blaine.

Tras la charla los Anderson se fueron a un restaurante a comer y estuvieron hablando durante horas. Lo cierto es que aunque le dolía que se fueran a separar Blaine se dio cuenta de que lo importante es que sus padres parecían felices y lo que es mejor, es que habían aprobado que ahora estuviera saliendo con Kurt.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 8 SOSPECHANDO OTRA VEZ**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Finn le había dicho a Rachel que investigaría para ver si encontraban pruebas que hicieran que ganaran el caso. Aquella tarde la castaña se pasó por el despacho de abogados para ver como iba el caso.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Has averiguado algo? Si no lo has hecho no pasa nada. Ya sabes que me voy de mi piso y ya está.

\- Pues me temo que no vas a tener que mudarte porque he investigado a la inmobiliaria y no te mandado ni emails, ni correo ni una triste llamada así que tenemos caso.

\- ¿Cómo has averiguado eso? Quiero referirme si es legal.

\- Completamente legal. Entonces ... ¿aceptas?

\- No se yo ... no tengo ganas de ir a juicio.

\- ¿Prefieres evitar un juicio a perder una casa? De todas formas tampoco es para tanto. Lo único que te podrían preguntar es si has recibido algún tipo de aviso y cuanto tiempo llevas alquilando el piso.

\- Para ti es muy fácil hablarlo.

\- Rachel ¿qué te piensas? ¿que te voy a dejar que vayas al juicio sin prepararte?

\- ¿Tienes que prepararme?

\- Claro, tendríamos que decir las respuesta que al jurado les parezca mejor.

\- Eso lo veo un poco complicado ¿no?

\- En realidad no lo es. Tenemos un factor muy importante en este caso que nos favorece demasiado.

\- No lo entiendo ¿cuál es ese factor?

\- El objeto del juicio. Estoy más que seguro que a los miembros del jurado no les va a hacer gracia que una inmobiliaria le haya subido el precio del alquiler a su inquilina sin haber sido avisada con suficiente antelación.

\- No se yo ... yo no lo veo tan fácil. Y ... ¿qué hará la defensa?

\- Tratarán que la opinión que puedan tener de ti positiva ya no la tengan cosa que no es posible si te entreno aunque tampoco es que te haga falta.

\- No sé, Finn. Yo no quiero que me ayudes porque nos conozcamos.

\- Pues yo creo que precisamente es lo mejor. Porque muchas veces intentas ayudar a gente y luego descubres que realmente no lo necesita. Es una tontería pero prefiero ayudar a alguien que conozco y se lo merece.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vamos a denunciarles!

\- Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás.

Después de decirle eso la castaña se fue y Finn se puso con el caso. Finalmente terminó la jornada laboral y Finn volvió a su casa. Cuando lo hizo estaba esperándole su amigo Blaine.

\- ¿Sabes Finn? Creo que ya he encontrado un caso falso para que puedas ayudar a Rachel.

\- No hace falta. Ya tengo uno y es real.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Por lo visto le han subido el alquiler del piso ilegalmente así que voy a ayudarla a que le mantengan el alquiler que tenía antes.

\- Eso ... eso es perfecto. Ahora vas a tener la oportunidad de conquistarla.

\- Si. Aprovecharé el tiempo que pase con ella para preprararla en el juicio para ligar con ella.

\- Eso es.

\- Por cierto ¿qué tal con Kurt?

\- Va todo bien. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo pero la verdad es que me sorprende mucho lo bien que nos compenetramos. Nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera hacerme tan feliz.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Blaine.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Por cierto siguiendo con tu tema ¿en serio crees que podrás ganar el caso? Lo digo porque si lo ganas sería un puntazo.

\- Tengo muchísimas opciones para ganar. Ya tengo suficientes pruebas de que la inmobiliaria no avisó a Rachel del aumento del alquiler.

\- Pues entonces ya sabes ...

\- Si ...

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en su casa tranquila cuando vino Puck a verla.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy contenta ...

\- Es que ... no te he comentado nada hasta ahora pero hoy he hablado con Finn y voy a denunciar a la inmobiliaria para que me baje el alquiler. Por lo visto lo ha hecho de manera ilegal y Finn cree que puedo conseguirlo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- Pues ... me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Por qué lo has dicho así? ¿Es que no quieres que me bajen el alquiler?

\- Sí, si que quiero.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No entiendo porque no me lo has dicho antes.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿No será que tienes celos de Finn otra vez?

\- ¿Yo, celos de Finn? ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlos?

\- No sé, dímelo tú. Parece que te haya jodido que me puedan bajar el alquiler a como lo tenía antes.

\- Pues no es así.

\- Entonces ¿por qué me lo has dicho así?

\- Nada, es que me ha sorprendido. Podías habérmelo dicho antes. Además vas a tener que pagarle ¿seguro que te sale rentable?

\- Pues ... lo cierto es que sí porque me lo va a hacer gratis, como si fuera un caso pro bono.

\- ¿Un caso pro bono? ¿Acaso esos casos no son para gente necesitada?

\- Si, pero también me ha dicho que él prefiere ayudar a alguien que conoce a alguien que no lo hace así que ...

\- Pues eso si que no lo entiendo. Una cosa es que le pagaras pero si no le tienes que pagar ... aquí hay algo raro y ya sabes lo que es.

\- ¿Ves como si que sospechas de Finn? La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo porque parecía que os llevarais bien.

\- Puedo llevarme bien con él pero si veo algo sospechoso por supuesto que voy a volver a sospechar.

\- Pues no deberías, sólo somos amigos y tú también lo eres.

Tras decirle eso Puck se fue de casa de Rachel enfadado porque su novia había vuelto a defender a Finn. En parte veía que tenía razón en que ahora Finn es su amigo pero sin embargo había algo que todavía le hacía sospechar de que su nuevo amigo podría intentar quitarle su novia.

Mientras tanto Blaine se fue a casa de Kurt ya que habían quedado para cenar y luego ver una peli. Se fueron al restaurante y una vez que terminaron de comer se fueron al cine. La verdad es que la cita les estaba yendo bastante bien. Durante la película Kurt le cogió la mano a Blaine y se lanzaron unas miradas que se notaba perfectamente que ambos estaban enamorados del otro. Después de la peli se fueron a casa del castaño y allí empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin embargo cuando el castaño le tocó la entrepierna al moreno éste cortó el beso y Kurt empezó a cabrearse.

\- ¿Por qué lo has cortado?

\- Porque no estoy listo.

\- Llevamos saliendo muchas veces y nos lo pasamos bien, al menos eso creo y no entiendo que cada vez que intento que nuestra relación vaya al siguiente nivel siempre haces algo para que no avancemos.

\- Kurt, me gustas mucho. Creo que te he lo demostrado. Hemos ido a cenar como pareja, nos hemos cogido de la mano en público, nos besamos ...

\- Si, pero no nos acostamos. Si bien es cierto que realmente el sexo no es tan importante para mi hay veces que pienso que no quieres hacerlo.

\- Te equivocas Kurt. Si que lo deseo. Como te he dicho no estoy preparado.

\- Mira Blaine, hay veces en la vida que las cosas ocurren y no estás preparado para que te ocurran. Si lo que tienes miedo es del sexo anal podemos hacer otras cosas primero ...

\- No es eso. Es que no estoy preparado para el sexo en general.

\- Pues si no estás preparado para el sexo será mejor que te vayas porque esto es demasiado.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que si no me acuesto contigo me dejas?

\- No, sólo te digo que estoy cabreado y no me apetece ahora mismo estar contigo mientras lo esté.

\- Muy bien, pues me voy aunque te digo una cosa. Para decir que el sexo no es importante para ti esto que estás haciendo me demuestra lo contrario.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt decepcionado de la actitud de su nuevo. Podía entender un poco el enfado pero él pensaba que se había sido demasiado. Cuando llegó a casa de Finn éste estaba trabajando en el caso de Rachel.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas trabajando?

\- La pregunta es ¿qué haces que no estás con Kurt?

\- Esto ... hemos discutido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas que he sido yo?

\- Llámalo intuición. ¿Por qué habéis discutido?

\- Por sexo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

\- No sé, yo pensaba que el sexo no era un problema en parejas gays.

\- Pues hemos discutido por eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabais discutiendo por quien era el activo? Blaine, yo no entiendo de esto pero lo suyo es que os vayais turnando.

\- No es eso. A mi me da igual. Lo que no me da igual es hacerlo si no estoy preparado.

\- Ya veo ... entonces Kurt piensa que realmente ...

\- Eso es. Yo le he intentado decir que realmente me gusta mucho pero no hay forma de convencerlo y no sé qué hacer porque no quiero que me deje.

\- Seguro que no lo has intentando lo suficiente. Te diría que te acostaras con él pero como no estás preparado tienes que hacerle ver lo importante que es él para ti sin llegar a acostarte con él.

\- Ya le he dicho que me gusta mucho, nos cogemos de la mano, en fin, actuamos como si fuéramos una auténtica pareja salvo que no me he acostado con él.

\- Ummm todo eso está muy bien pero creo que ya sabes que hay una cosa que no has comentado y la estás haciendo. Ahora vete a tu cuarto y piénsalo bien qué es.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Tu piensa bien en todo. Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás. Me voy a dormir.

Y tras decirle eso Finn se fue a dormir. Por su parte Blaine se fue a su cuarto. Allí estuvo pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo y sin embargo no sabía a qué se refería hasta que finalmente decidió dormir algo.

Al día siguiente cuando Blaine se levantó Finn ya no se encontraba en casa por lo que no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería cuando dijo que ya había hecho algo que supuestamente podría demostrar lo importante que es Kurt para él. Fue a hacerse el café cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se trataba de Kurt.

\- Hola. ¿Te he despertado?

\- Hola. No, pasa.

\- Yo ... quería pedirte disculpas. No tenía que haber reaccionado así.

\- Yo ... también tengo culpa de que te pusieras así. Es lo que dices, llevamos saliendo tiempo y todavía no lo hemos hecho. Me da mucha rabia que todavía no me sienta preparado para dar ese paso.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Que ayer cuando te fuiste estuve pensando y ... creo que es bueno que esperemos. Ahora estamos disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que una pareja funcione. No quiero imaginar cuando tengamos sexo.

\- Tienes razón pero aún así me gustaría estar preparado.

\- Blaine, es normal que te cueste. Acabas de salir de una relación muy importante por lo que es comprensible. Soy el primer chico con el que estás ... en fin ...

Y entonces Blaine de repente se dio cuenta de lo que le había estado hablando Finn la noche anterior.

\- Pero Kurt aunque eso que dices es cierto tu para mi eres lo más importante ahora mismo. Me gustas mucho y disfruto mucho cada minuto que paso contigo. Decidí venirme aquí a pasar las vacaciones y ... he acabado enamorándome de un chico cuando nunca había estado con uno antes y por eso decidí quedarme aquí para siempre.

Y sin decirle nada el castaño se acercó al moreno y comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando llevaron un buen rato besándose el castaño decidió cortar el beso porque sabía que seguía besándole tendría muchas ganas de acostarse con él.

\- ¿Por qué paras?

\- Porque no estás listo. Cuando lo estemos lo haremos.

\- Te quiero tanto Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 9 EL JUICIO**

Pasaron varios días desde que Rachel aceptó que Finn la ayudara con el tema del alquiler. Desde entonces Finn la había estado preparando para que todo saliera perfecto en el juicio. Aquel día Finn fue a verla durante el descanso que tuvo.

\- Rachel, tengo dos noticias. Las dos son buenas aunque hay una que es mejor. ¿Cuál quieres oír?

\- La peor.

\- Me ha llegado la citación del juzgado. Tenemos el juicio dentro de dos días.

\- Bien, cuanto antes nos lo quitemos del medio mejor. Si esta es la mala ¿cuál es la buena?

\- Se ha presentado el abogado de la inmobiliaria con una oferta.

\- ¿Qué oferta?

\- Te baja el alquiler durante un año pero no te devuelve nada de lo que has pagado y además pierdes la fianza y por supuesto no puedes ponerle una queja por la misma situación.

\- Eso ... eso está bien. Significa que no tengo que ir a juicio.

\- Rachel, estamos hablando de miles de euros. ¿De verdad quieres perder todo ese dinero?

\- En el fondo es dinero que no tenía así que ..

\- Sabes que ese dinero te podría venir bien para otras cosas.

\- Sí, pero realmente no me gusta la idea de ir a juicio.

\- Lo sé pero yo creo que para dos días deberías de rechazarlo. Este acuerdo que te han propuesto es tan sólo una artimaña para que no pierdan tanto dinero.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Claro que sí. Están muy desesperados porque saben que no tienen ninguna opción de ganar.

\- Pues entonces ... entonces lo rechazo.

Mientras tanto Puck continuaba mosqueado porque veía que últimamente su novia pasaba mucho rato con su nuevo amigo y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Cansado de ver que lo único que hacía si se quejaba ante Rachel era que se distanciaran más decidió hablar con Kurt para ver su opinión.

\- ¡Hey Puck! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

\- Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

\- De Finn. Creo que está intentando acercarse a Rachel y temo que la vaya a perder.

\- Te entiendo pero sabes que se están acercando por el caso.

\- Ya, pero entre ellos hubo algo cuando fueron al campamento y temo que pueda volver a pasar lo mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Cada vez que le digo algo a Rachel siempre acabamos discutiendo.

\- Vas a tener que confiar en ella Puck. Sé que es difícil pero es lo que debes hacer. Como has dicho si le dices algo acabareis discutiendo y hará que vuestra relación vaya a peor.

\- ¿Tu solución es no hacer nada? ¿De verdad que eso sirve?

\- Si, si que sirve. Blaine y yo discutimos el otro día y me pidió que confiara en él y desde que lo hago estamos mejor que nunca.

\- La diferencia, Kurt, es que en tu caso no hay una tercera persona que esté interesada en Blaine.

\- Tienes razón pero vuelvo a repetirte que si sigues sacando el tema vais a discutir más porque serás más pesado con el tema y créeme, eso a Rachel no le gusta para nada.

\- No sé, no me gusta mucho la idea.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarla en lo del juicio. Seguro que te saldrá todo bien.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Y tras decirlo eso Puck se fue dejando un poco preocupado a Kurt. Aunque le acababa de decir a Puck que debía confiar en ella decidió hablar con ella para ver si Puck tenía razones para desconfiar de ella.

\- Rachel ¿salimos a comer?

\- En realidad me he traído comida de casa.

\- Ok. Pues voy a la cafetería y ahora vuelvo.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la cafetería y luego volvió al despacho de Rachel.

\- ¿Qué tal va el caso?

\- Según Finn va todo bien, mejor dicho más que bien.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- Me acaba de decir Finn que los abogados de la agencia inmobiliaria me han ofrecido casi lo que pido por lo que significa que van a perder en el juicio.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- Gracias. De todas formas estoy nerviosa y más sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el juicio es dentro de dos días.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No hace falta. Le pediré a Puck que me acompañe.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Es qué ... es qué has hablado con él?

\- Sí. Creo que le he convencido para que no tenga tantos celos pero aún así no creo que le haga gracia irse.

\- No sé, se lo preguntaré y si me dice que no entonces te digo algo ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Pasaron dos días y Rachel y Finn se fueron a Los Ángeles. Durante esos dos días los dos estuvieron preparándose para el juicio. Por su parte Kurt decidió acompañar a su amiga tal y como le había dicho tras la negativa de Puck a acompañar a Rachel.. En principio él le dijo que quería ser su apoyo moral pero en el fondo lo hacía porque Puck le había pedido que vigilara a Rachel ya que había decidido no acompañarla en el juicio porque pensó que se pondría más nervioso y lo último que necesitaba Rachel era ponerse más nerviosa de lo que podía estar. Para sorpresa suya cuando estaban los 3 en la puerta del juzgado apareció Blaine y los cuatro se metieron a la sala donde se celebró el juicio.

Comenzó el juicio y Rachel empezó a sentirse nerviosa pues por veía que los abogados de la inmobiliaria estaban muy confiados y por otro lado veía a Finn que no hacía nada. Tan sólo le dijo que se calmara. El juez le dio permiso a Finn para traer al primer y único testigo, que era la propia Rachel. El abogado comenzó a preguntarle si había tenido algún tipo de notificación del aumento del alquiler del piso de Rachel. Después de hacerle la pregunta Finn le entregó al juez la prueba de que no hubo ninguna llamada ni ningún correo electrónico ni ningún correo ordinario ni mensaje.

Por su parte, cuando llegó el turno de los abogados defensores estuvieron algo nerviosos ya que Finn les había destrozado el caso. Por suerte para Rachel los abogados de la inmobiliaria no pudieron hacer nada que pudiera comprometer el resultado de juicio. Una vez que terminó el interrogatorio el juez se retiró para deliberar. Pasada media hora el juez salió y determinó que Rachel tenía razón y la inmobiliaria había cometido un acto ilegal por lo que Rachel obtuvo lo que quería: que le rebajaran el precio del alquiler al que tenía antes durante 1 año, que la inmobiliaria pagara las tasas del juicio y que la inmobiliaria le devolviera el dinero que había pagado de más.

Después del juicio Rachel y Finn se fueron al aeropuerto mientras que Blaine y Kurt se quedaron dieron una vuelta. El castaño se fió de su amiga, pues la historia ya había terminado.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Rachel y Finn descubrieron que el avión se había retrasado 2 horas así que decidieron quedarse allí. Se fueron a los asientos y allí se quedaron esperando. Entonces comenzó a hablarle.

\- No te he dado las gracias por lo de hoy.

\- No hay de que.

\- Has estado increíble. Normal que el bufete de abogados donde trabajabas te quisiera. Los otros abogados estaban nerviosos y no sabían que hacer.

\- No es que me quiera quitar méritos pero lo cierto es que tu caso era sencillo aunque también te digo que has estado perfecta.

\- Eso ha sido gracias a ti aunque estaba algo nerviosa.

\- Pues no se ha notado nada.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me ha gustado verte trabajar. Parecías tan ... como si fueras importante y poderoso.

\- Tengo que serlo. En el mundo de los abogados si te ven débil intentan aprovecharse de ti.

\- En fin, que has estado muy bien. Me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti ...

Y entonces los dos se miraron fijamente y la castaña empezó a recordar la época en la que los dos estuvieron en el campamento y lo magnífica que fue su relación hasta que Finn tuvo que marcharse. Sin pensarlo dos veces y, al pesar de que ella estaba saliendo con Puck empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo que no sabía Rachel es que, por desgracia suya Puck, quien había decidido darle una sorpresa los pilló besándose. El que era novio de Rachel decidió hacer como si no los hubiera visto juntos y se fue del aeropuerto porque no podía seguir estando allí tras haber pillado a su novia besando al que era su nuevo amigo.

Mientras estuvieron esperando Rachel y Finn Blaine y Kurt se fueron a pasear. Cuando lo hicieron empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Blaine?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué has querido que nos quedáramos aquí?

\- Pues ... porque quería que habláramos.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De nosotros.

\- Ok. ¿Y exáctamente de qué quieres hablar?

\- Kurt ...

Entonces Blaine se paró justo en la entrada de un hotel.

\- ¿Por qué te paras Blaine?

\- Yo ... yo quería que pasáramos un día romántico tu y yo así que ... he reservado una habitación.

\- ¿Qué? Digo ¡Vaya! ... podías haberme avisado. No llevo otra ropa de repuesto.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ... además ... creo que no hay que preocuparse por la ropa ...

\- ¡Blaine! Ya sabes que si no estás preparado no quiero obligarte a hacer nada.

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo desde hace bastante tiempo y hasta ahora estaba dejando que el miedo me lo impidiera y he decidido que basta ya de tener miedo.

\- Está bien aunque si en algún momento sientes que no te encuentras cómodo me lo dices y paramos. Quiero que te sientas totalmente seguro de lo que haces.

\- Lo sé y por eso te quiero tanto ...

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que iba a poder sentir algo así después de la ruptura con mi ex. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo Kurt.

\- De nada.

Entonces los dos entraron al hotel e hicieron efectiva la reserva que Blaine había realizado. Después se fueron a un restaurante. Luego estuvieron dando vueltas por Los Ángeles y finalmente cuando llegó la noche volvieron al hotel. Como estaban algo cansados pidieron la cena allí. Después de cenar los dos se acostaron a la cama. El moreno estaba algo nervioso porque sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora pero en vez de echarse atrás se dejó llevar por la pasión y empezó a besar al castaño como si no hubiera un mañana. Después empezaron a desnudarse y finalmente acabaron haciendo el amor.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 10: EL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Lo cierto es que Finn no podía creer lo que había pasado. Rachel le había besado por lo que estaba claro que algo debía de sentir por él. Después del beso Rachel se fue al aseo. Allí la castaña decidió llamar a Kurt para contarle lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?

\- Ay dios mío soy una estúpida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He cometido un terrible error.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Rachel?

\- Estaba hablando con Finn y ... no sé cómo pero he acabado besándole.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo sé, es un terrible error y lo peor es que me ha gustado aunque sé que amo a Puck.

\- Pero ... pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Se lo tengo que decir a Puck.

\- ¿En serio vas a decírselo sabiendo que seguramente no te perdone?

\- Si quiero que mi relación con Puck funcione no ha de haber mentiras.

\- Ya, pero conforme lo veo yo no te va a perdonar ya que el tenía sus sospechas de que sentías algo por Finn y si ahora le dices que le has besado ...

\- ¿Y si se entera por otra persona?

\- Ya sería muy raro que alguien de Westerville lo sepa. Los únicos que lo vamos a saber somos Finn, tu, yo y seguramente Blaine ... porque Finn no se lo contará a Puck, ¿verdad?

\- No sé, no hemos hablado.

\- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con él y si Finn no va a decir nada yo creo que lo mejor sería que no dijeras nada.

\- Ok. Hablaré con él y según me diga ya veré lo que hago.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Rachel le colgó y volvió a la sala de espera del aeropuerto con tal mala suerte de que cuando volvió el vuelo iba a salir por lo que tuvo que subir al avión y no pudo hablar con Finn ya que estaban en asientos separados. Después del vuelo Finn se fue rápidamente a su casa sin hablar con Rachel porque todavía estaba flipando por lo ocurrido. Cuando llegó a su casa decidió llamar a Blaine.

\- ¿Dónde estás Blaine?

\- Estoy ... estoy en un hotel con Kurt en los Ángeles. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Un hotel? Así que esta noche ...

\- Si, pero ¿qué querías?

\- Verás, estoy hecho un lío. Rachel me ha besado en el aeropuerto y no sé qué hacer. Ahora estoy en casa y no he vuelto a hablar con ella.

\- Finn, cálmate.

\- ¿Qué me calme? Tío, la razón por la que me he mudado a Westerville era por ella y ahora me ha besado a pesar de que está con Puck. ¿Qué hago?

\- Tienes que hablar con ella. Lo mismo lo ha hecho por la emoción de la victoria. En cualquier caso tienes que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo.

\- Ok. Y perdona por estropear tu noche.

\- No lo has hecho y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Al final tenéis que aclararlo todo.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Finn colgó a su amigo.

Al día siguiente Kurt y Blaine se despertaron después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

\- Buenos días cariño.

\- Buenos días.

\- Lo de anoche estuvo bien ¿no?

\- Sí, definitivamente lo estuvo.

\- Por cierto ayer no quise arruinar nuestra cita pero ¿qué quería Finn anoche?

\- No sé si debería de contártelo.

\- ¿Lo dices porque hablasteis de Rachel?

\- ¿Cómo ...?

\- Pues porque ella habló conmigo antes de Finn.

\- Entonces ya sabes lo del beso.

\- Sí, y la verdad es que me siento fatal por eso.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir sé que estuvo mal porque Rachel está con Puck pero no entiendo que estés mal.

\- Pues lo estoy porque le prometí a Puck que estaría con Rachel por si esto sucedía y ahora le he fallado.

\- Kurt ... lo entiendo pero ellos son mayorcitos y no vas a estar espiándoles todo el rato. Yo pienso que si besarse era el destino entonces no importa cuando lo hayan hecho. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes estar las 24 horas vigilándoles.

\- Si, si tienes algo de razón aunque me da que lo dices porque Finn es tu amigo o al menos una de las razones es esa.

\- Es cierto, podría alegrarme por él pero independientemente de eso sigo pensando que no puedes vigilarles todo el rato.

\- Me alegro de que seas sincero pero aún así me siento mal.

\- Pues no lo estés. De todas formas no es que Puck se vaya a enterar ¿no?

\- No se yo, Rachel parecía dispuesta a contárselo aunque antes le he dicho que hablara con Finn. ¿Finn va a contarlo?

\- No lo sé. Yo sólo le dije que hablara con ella y aclarara todo.

\- Así que hasta que no hablen no debo de preocuparme ¿no?

\- No, pero aún así pienso que Puck no debería de enfadarse contigo. La que lo ha hecho mal ha sido Rachel. No es que quiera meterme con ella pero ...

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que ella ha decidido besar a Finn. Nadie la ha obligado y aunque no estuvieras para detenerlo si hubieran querido besarse lo habrían hecho antes.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Será mejor que te olvides del tema y vayamos al aeropuerto si no queremos perder el siguiente vuelo.

\- Ok.

Mientras Blaine y Kurt estuvieron hablando Finn se fue a casa de Rachel para aclarar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando llegó allí empezó a oír que Rachel y Puck estaban hablando así que decidió quedarse allí a escuchar la conversación.

\- Puck, hay una cosa que quiero comentarte. Sé que puede ser muy fuerte pero en realidad no lo es porque ...

\- Porque ponerme los cuernos con mi nuevo amigo y tu antiguo novio no es nada ¿no?

\- Puck no es lo que parece, de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo que no? No me hagas imbécil que lo vi todo con mis ojos como le besabas en el aeropuerto.

\- Pero vuelvo a decirte que no fue nada. Yo ... yo estaba muy emocionada porque acababa de ganar el juicio y digamos que le besé para agradecerle lo que había hecho. No siento nada por él, te lo juro. Tu eres con quien quiero estar.

\- Como comprenderás es bastante difícil de creerte teniendo en cuenta que estuviste saliendo con él.

\- Por favor, créeme Puck. Finn es solo un amigo y no voy a intentar nada con él porque estoy enamorada de ti. Dime que me vas a perdonar.

\- Es que ... es que esto es demasiado.

\- Te prometo Puck que después del beso me arrepentí porque me había dado cuenta del error que acababa de cometer ya que no siento nada que él que una simple amistad y, lo más importante es que estoy enamorada de ti.

\- Supongo que ... puedo perdonarte aunque no está bien lo que has hecho.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo bueno es que gracias a esto nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte y lo más importante es que creo que mis temores de que Finn pudiera romper nuestra relación se han ido.

\- Es porque es verdad. No puede hacerlo.

Tras escuchar esa conversación Finn decidió volver a casa destrozado al oírle decir a Rachel que no había significado nada. Cuando volvió a casa se encontró a Blaine, el cual acababa de volver de su viaje.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Finn? ¿Tan mal ha ido la cosa?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado exáctamente?

\- No he podido hablar con ella pero cuando he ido a su casa le he escuchado decirle a Puck que el beso que nos dimos no significó nada.

\- Osea que se lo ha dicho ... perdona lo siento mucho tio.

\- Gracias. Lo que más me ha chocado es que mientras nos estuvimos besando creía que realmente ella sentía algo. Yo ... quizás me precipité y me hice ilusiones demasiado pronto pero es que cuando nos besamos empecé a recordar cuando estábamos juntos ...

\- Sí, quizás te precipitaste pero es normal. Lo único bueno que podemos sacar de esto es que debes de intentar olvidarla a no ser que ...

\- ¿A no ser que qué?

\- Tal vez ... no, no te lo puedo decir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

\- Dímelo, por favor.

\- Pero prométeme que no vas a hacerte ilusiones.

\- Que sí.

\- Yo creo que tal vez ella le ha podido decir eso a Puck para no perderlo.

\- Pues ... puede que tengas razón sobretodo porque el propio Puck dijo que nos vio besándonos.

\- Finn, no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Tiene su lógica.

\- Mira Finn, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y aclararlo porque no lo has hecho y aún encime por mi culpa te has hecho ilusiones.

\- Sí, hablaré con ella ...

\- Por favor Finn deja de hacerte ilusiones.

\- Voy a hacer una cosa. Te voy a hacer caso. Voy a hablar con ella y según me diga me haré o no ilusiones ¿ok?

\- Bueno ... que remedio.

\- Por cierto ... ayer te estrenaste con Kurt ¿no?

\- Si quieres seguir hablando de Rachel podemos hacerlo.

\- Vamos, Blaine. Necesito que hablemos de algo bueno que haya ocurrido en Los Ángeles.

\- Está bien. Me acosté con Kurt.

\- ¿Fue raro? Quiero decir después de tanto tiempo con Clarke ...

\- No, lo cierto es que cuando lo hicimos fue como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Blaine, de verdad que si. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que me haya mudado aquí para poder estar con Rachel y seas tú quien tenga el final feliz.

\- Finn, yo creo que si de verdad Rachel y tú estáis destinados a estar juntos algún día lo estaréis.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Entonces Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que Puck sabe lo del beso y que la ha perdonado para que no se preocupara.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en su casa preparando la comida cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Tras decir eso Rachel fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió no sé podía creer quien era.

\- ¿Qué ... qué haces aquí?

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 11: LA LLEGADA DE QUINN**

Rachel estaba tranquila en su casa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se extrañó muchísimo porque realmente no esperaba la visita de nadie. Tanto Puck como Finn y Kurt estarían trabajando. La castaña abrió la puerta y, para sorpresa suya se trataba de su amiga Quinn.

\- ¿Qué ... qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Es que una vieja amiga no puede venir a verte?

\- Sí, pero como no me avisaste de que venías ... en fin que no me lo esperaba.

\- Cierto, tenía que haber avisado. ¿Qué te cuentas Rach? ¿Sigues dirigiendo el Glee Club?

\- Pues no mucho, la verdad. Sigo dirigiendo el Glee Club y sigo con Puck. Realmente no te has perdido mucho.

\- Mujer pero algo ha tenido que pasarte. Hace varios meses que no te veo.

\- Bueno ...

\- Sabía que te había pasado algo ¿qué es?

\- El otro día besé por accidente a un ex.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué por accidente?

\- Pues no sé por qué lo hice. Tal vez fue por la emoción del juicio o yo que sé.

\- ¿Qué juicio?

Entonces Rachel le contó la historia del alquiler de su piso.

\- ¿Y dices que no significó nada?

\- No significó nada.

\- Pues no me lo creo. Si besas a un ex es porque todavía hay algo.

\- No lo hay. Quiero a Puck y es con él con quien quiero estar.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra. Puede que sigas atraída por él a pesar de quieras estar con Puck.

\- No me siento atraída por él. Dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Y tú qué? ¿qué te cuentas?

\- Pues ante ti tienes una graduada en bellas artes.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Quinn. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- He escuchado que buscan a gente en el museo así que voy a probar.

\- Entonces ¿te vas a quedar en Westerville?

\- Al menos una temporada. Bueno Rach me voy a mi casa. Ya nos vemos ¿vale?

\- Ok. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Y entonces la rubia se fue de casa de Rachel.

Mientras Quinn y Rachel estuvieron hablando Kurt fue al instituto, concretamente al despacho de Rachel para planificar la reunión del Glee Club de hoy. Cuando terminó de planificarla de repente entró Puck bastante enfadado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Si, claro ¿De qué querías hablar exáctamente?

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

\- Puck, sabes que no quería que pasara.

\- Eso a mi me da igual. Te pedí que fueras a vigilarla y no lo cumpliste. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

\- Eso es lo de menos. La cuestión Puck es que si tenía que pasar ya ha pasado y no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Pero eso me da igual. Se sobreentiende que eres mi amigo y has traicionado mi confianza.

\- Si Rachel te ha escogido pese al beso.

\- Si, Rachel me escogió y no te piensas que estoy bien con ella. Puede que la haya perdonado pero aún los veo besándose cada vez que la veo.

\- Pues vas a tener que lidiar con ello y olvidarte del tema porque ella ha elegido. La cuestión es que ella se equivocó y yo también me he equivocado y sin embargo a ellas la perdonas y a mi no ¿por qué?

\- Porque no tienes excusa para haber cometido el error.

\- Mira Puck si tanto desconfiabas de ella lo que tenías que haber hecho es haber cogido el avión y acompañarla en lugar de dejarla tirada. Durante el vuelo me dijo que estaba enfadada contigo por no haberla acompañado.

\- El caso es que no pensaba ir y te pedí el favor y me fallaste.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Que no pienso disculparme. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Vuelvo a decirte lo mismo. Yo si veo que mi relación va realmente mal no la dejo sola o le pido a alguien que la vigile. Directamente voy yo a apoyarla y le demuestro lo mucho que la quiero.

\- Con esa actitud me estás demostrando lo mal amigo que eres y que ahora ya lo sé. No pienso volver a confiar en ti.

\- Pues no lo hagas y yo no soy mal amigo. Yo fui a apoyar a mi amiga ante una situación estresante. Si según tú soy mal amigo tu eres un novio terrible.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves tú? ¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta ahora te había apoyado porque realmente veía que podías tener razón pero ahora lo único que veo es que eres un puto egoista que quiere que se lo den todo hecho.

\- Ya veo ... así que ahora como te follas al amigo de Finn ya eres amigo de él ¿no? Por eso los dejaste solos ... para que se liaran.

\- ¿Cómo te atrevés a hablar de Blaine de esa manera? ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber nada de ti. Que conste que a mí Finn ni me caía bien ni me caía mal pero tú ... tú eres un imbécil por pensar que los he dejado a solas y por hablar de esa forma sobre el chico al que amo.

\- Bien, porque yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ti. Eres un puto traidor y no quiero estar con traidores.

\- No soy un traidor pero yo tampoco quiero estar contigo así que si me disculpas tengo clase con el Glee Club.

Y entonces Kurt se fue del despacho de Rachel bastante enfadado por la discusión que acababa de tener con el que era su amigo y se fue a la sala del Glee Club y comenzó a dar la clase.

Después de que Quinn se fuera de su casa Rachel empezó a limpiar su habitación. Cuando terminó de hacerlo llamaron a la puerta. Cuando fue a abrir resultó que se trataba de Finn. Sin duda al verlo se puso algo nerviosa porque sabía que iban a hablar del beso que ella le dio.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Supongo que vienes a hablar del beso ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Mira, la verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice. Tal vez fuera de la emoción de haber ganado el juicio o no sé pero el caso es que no significó nada. No te dije nada porque estaba muy avergonzada y tampoco quería hacerte daño.

\- No pasa nada. Lo único que espero es que no te coste tu relación con Puck.

\- Puck lo sabe y me ha perdonado. Entonces ¿no estás enfadado?

\- No, no lo estoy. La verdad es que me ha aliviado que me hayas dicho eso. Puck y yo acabábamos de ser amigos y lo último que quería era que estropear la amistad. Sé que ahora va a ser algo difícil pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos y en cuanto a nosotros pues también.

\- Genial, pues entonces todo está aclarado. Lamentándolo mucho yo creo que Puck no te va a perdonar aunque realmente la culpable soy yo.

\- Bueno, al menos lo intentaré.

\- Bien, como quieras.

\- Ok. Voy a volver al trabajo. Seguramente entre esta tarde y mañana te pasaré la factura del juicio. Ya sé que tu caso es pro bono pero hay que hacerla. Tranquila que no tienes que pagar nada.

\- Ok.

Y tras decirle eso Finn se fue. En cuanto se fue empezó a sentirse mal puesto que el amor de su vida le había dicho que no significaba nada. En casa de la castaña estuvo fingiendo para que ella no se sintiera mal.

Mientras tanto Kurt terminó su clase con el Glee Club y se fue a su despacho. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Blaine, quien se dio cuenta de que su novio no se encontraba bien.

\- Cariño ¿estás bien?

\- No, Blaine.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- He tenido una fuerte discusión con Puck.

\- ¿No será por lo del beso de Rachel?

\- Si. Me ha acusado de ser un traidor. Lo que ya no he tolerado es que incluso te ha insultado. Tratándote como si no fueras nada para mi.

\- Que me insulte es lo de menos pero lo de llamarte traidor es pasarse sobretodo porque no lo eres.

\- He intentado razonar con él pero es que es imposible razonar.

\- Seguro que a lo mejor habeis dicho cosas que no sentíais porque estabais en caliente. Ya verás como seguro que os perdonais y esto quedará en una discusión.

\- No lo creo Blaine. Yo no pienso perdonarle. Se ha comportado como un imbecil. Llámame rencoroso pero es que tu no sabes cómo se ha puesto. Es como si de repente hubiera visto al verdadero Puck.

\- Yo creo que Puck está bastante mal porque ha descubierto que su novia ha besado a su ex y la ha pagado contigo. Seguro que cuando se le pase el cabreo te pide perdón.

\- No lo va a hacer cariño. ¿Sabes lo que más me jode? Que haya perdonado a Rachel como si nada y a mi, sin embargo, no pueda perdonarme por algo que, entre cosas, no estaba obligado a hacer ya que si él no confiaba lo suficiente en Rachel que hubiera ido al viaje.

\- No pienses en eso Kurt.

\- Mira, te agradezco mucho que quieras que las cosas entre Puck y yo sean como eran antes y te quiero mucho por ello pero me temo que es imposible que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes.

\- Entonces si Puck te pide perdón ¿le perdonarías?

\- Me lo tendría que pensar.

Y tras decirle eso comenzaron a comer.

Llegó la noche y Finn estaba sólo en casa ya que Blaine se había ido a cenar con Kurt así que decidió irse a un bar para ahogar sus penas por el mal que había tenido. Cuando llegó al bar empezó a beberse un cubata cuando una chica rubia fue a la barra y se puso al lado de él. Sin conocerla de nada la chica comenzó a hablarle.

\- La vida es un asco.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Parece que si no tienes enchufes no puedes conseguir conseguir trabajo de lo que realmente te gusta.

\- Bueno ... yo soy nuevo aquí y si que lo he hecho. Estoy seguro de que tan sólo has tenido mala suerte en esta ocasión.

\- No. Habíamos tres chicas que aspirábamos al puesto y una de ellas es la sobrina del dueño, la cual que yo sepa no es licenciada en arte y por otro lado yo, que me he acabo de graduar en arte en la universidad de Yale y he clavado la entrevista no me han cogido.

\- Mira ... perdona no sé tu nombre.

\- Quinn. Me llamo Quinn Fabray ¿Y tú?

\- Finn Hudson. Mira Quinn si según tú esa chica no es licenciada en arte la acabarán echando de allí.

\- No lo creo.

\- Dime una cosa. ¿Qué ponía en el anuncio donde se ofertaba la oferta de trabajo o lo entregaste sin haber oferta?

\- Había una oferta y ponía que hacía falta ser licenciada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Si lo que dices es cierto podemos demandar a la empresa y que te dé el puesto de trabajo.

\- ¿Acaso eres abogado?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- Mira, Finn Hudson. Aunque estoy más que segura de que se podría ganar el juicio no quiero hacerlo ya que si entrara el resto de empleados me tendrían tirria por no hablar del dueño de la galería. Estoy más que segura de que al mínimo error que tuviera me echarían.

\- Bueno, pues quizás te pueda ayudar en otra ocasión.

\- Quizás ...

Y entonces Quinn se acercó para besar a Finn cuando de repente éste recibió un mensaje de Rachel diciéndole que ya había recibido la factura de la empresa y que, tal y como le había dicho, no tenía que pagar nada. Tras leer el mensaje Finn se fue de allí despidiéndose de Quinn.

\- Lo siento mucho Quinn, ahora no puedo.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 12: QUIERO QUE SEAS CONSECUENTE CON TUS ACTOS**

Al día siguiente Finn se quedó en casa ya que libraba en la empresa. Todavía seguía molesto por ver que Rachel todavía le seguía afectando pese a que le había dejado que no quería nada con él y a pesar de que acababa de conocer a Quinn y se habían caído bastante bien. Cuando llegó la hora de comer Blaine volvió del trabajo. Éste se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba algo raro así que decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Finn?

\- Ayer hablé con Rachel y me dijo que el beso no significó nada.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Gracias pero eso no es todo.

\- ¿No?

\- Como te fuiste a casa de Kurt me fui a un bar y conocí a una chica. Lo cierto es que me cayó bastante bien y por un momento llegué a olvidar a Rachel.

\- Pero entonces la recordaste ¿no?

\- Sí, y además fue en el peor momento. Estábamos a punto de besarnos.

\- Joder Finn. Si que la cagaste.

\- Lo sé pero es que dio la casualidad que Rachel me envió un mensaje y no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a la chica?

\- Bueno, no pude. Me cortó tanto el rollo el mensaje que me fui.

\- Pues tienes que volver a hablar con esa chica ... por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

\- Quinn Fabray.

\- ¿Has dicho Quinn? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¿es que la conoces?

\- No personalmente pero Kurt me ha hablado de ella.

\- ¿Fue amiga de él?

\- Sí, pero no es eso Finn. Tienes que dejar de verla de esa forma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Finn, no lo entiendes. Quinn es la mejor amiga de Rachel. Si salierais juntos su amistad se podría estropear.

\- Blaine, Rachel no quiere salir conmigo así que es su problema si ahora decido salir con Quinn.

\- ¿Has pensado que si te acuestas con ella no tendrás ninguna opción para conquistar a Rachel?

\- Vuelvo a decirte lo mismo. Ella no quiere salir conmigo así que no veo el problema.

\- Está bien, como quieras. Sólo quería advertirte.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Kurt?

\- El pobre estaba mal. Estuvo discutiendo con Puck hasta tal punto que dejaron de ser amigos.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Finn, preferiría no tener que contestarte a eso.

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias por respetarlo.

\- Creo que sé por qué es pero como no quieres decírmelo no insistiré con el tema.

\- Entonces ¿seguro que vas a querer salir con Quinn?

\- Sí, voy a hablar con ella y le explicaré lo sucedido y si no quiere salir conmigo nada pero si ella quiere salir conmigo saldremos. Los dos somos adultos y estamos solteros.

Ok.

* * *

Por su parte Rachel se fue aquel día a trabajar como de costumbre. Cuando llegó a su despacho se encontró con Kurt. Lo notó algo raro pero decidió no preguntarle nada para ver si su amigo le decía lo que le parecía que le pasaba. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la hora de comer la castaña no aguantó más y empezó a preguntarle a su amigo.

\- No te he dicho antes nada porque quería que me lo dijeras por ti mismo pero no lo has hecho así que ¿qué te pasa? ¿has discutido con Blaine?

\- Si, he discutido pero no con Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Preferiría no decírtelo.

\- Osea con Puck ¿no?

\- He dicho que no quiero decírtelo.

\- Kurt, el hecho de que Puck sea mi novio no significa que no puedas contarme si has tenido alguna discusión.

\- En el hipotético caso de que así fuera te lo podría decir sin problemas.

\- Osea que ha sido fuerte la discusión. Puedes decírmelo. No voy a defenderle si no se lo merece.

\- El problema Rachel es que si hipotéticamente te contara la discusión podría afectar a tu relación.

\- Prefiero saber la verdad ante todo.

\- Está bien. No ha sido una simple discusión. Ya no somos amigos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que lleguéis a ese punto?

\- Me ha acusado de traicionarle porque supuestamente tenía que vigilarte cuando te fuiste a Los Ángeles.

\- Osea ¿qué fuiste para vigilarme?

\- No, fui para apoyarte. Si hubiera querido vigilarte no te habría dejado a solas con Finn en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿Y habiéndoselo explicado sigue acusándote de traición?

\- Si, y lo peor de todo es que no sé si serían los nervios empezamos a insultarnos mutuamente y decidí que ya no quiero saber nada más de él. No quiero que esto te afecte a tu relación con él. Si quieres salir con él puedes seguir haciéndolo que no pienso juzgarte ni nada por el estilo.

Después de comer con Blaine Finn llamó a Quinn para hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior y quedaron para tomar café. Cuando fueron a la cafetería Finn empezó a hablar.

\- Bien, pues tu dirás.

\- Quinn, siento mucho lo de ayer. Realmente lo estaba pasando bien.

\- No tienes que disculparte.

\- Si que lo tengo porque me gustas mucho y por culpa de un mensaje la cagué.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Te voy ser sincero el mensaje era de una ex y al ver el mensaje me derrumbé.

\- Comprendo. Osea que no lo has superado del todo ¿no?

\- No, pero me gustas mucho.

\- Mira Finn, a mi también me gustas mucho pero ahora mismo prefiero que salgamos como amigos.

\- No es lo que esperaba pero me parece justo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?

\- Es Rachel, tu amiga.

-¿Rachel Berry?

-Sí.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Espero que no sea un inconveninente para que podemos salir.

\- No lo es pero ¿Rachel no está con Puck?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Fuimos a un juicio y cuando volvíamos me besó y me dijo que no significaba nada.

\- Ya veo ... nunca pesé que Rachel sería de las que besan a otros teniendo novio.

\- Entonces ¿sigues queriendo salir conmigo?

\- Sí, aunque recuerda que de momento sólo como amigos.

\- Ok. Solo amigos.

Aquella tarde Rachel no tenía clase del Glee Club así que aprovechó para ver a Puck tras la conversación que había tenido con Kurt. Todavía no se creía lo que le había dicho su amigo sobre su novio. Antes de llegar al trabajo de Puck pensó en tantear el terreno para que su novio le contara la versión de la historia.

\- Ra... Rachel ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puede tu novia ir a visitarte?

\- Sí ...

\- Oye ... he pensado que podíamos salir Kurt, laine, tú y yo esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Mañana tienes que trabajar ¿seguro que quieres?

\- Bueno, salimos un poco antes y ya está. Entonces, ¿le digo a Kurt que quedamos?

\- Esto ... no me apetece. ¿Otro día?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres salir hoy?

\- Pensaba que podíamos salir tu y yo solos.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor para superar esta crisis en una salida en grupo.

\- Cariño de todas formas no sé si es buena idea salir con Blaine. Te recuerdo que es amigo de Finn y seguro que le cuenta todo lo que pasa.

\- Pues que lo cuente. Finn y yo hemos hablado y está todo aclarado.

\- No sé, tampoco quiero que él se sienta mal. No es que vaya a perdonarlo pero tampoco le deseo mal.

\- Bien, pues ... ¿y si cambiamos a Blaine por Quinn?

\- ¿Quinn? ¿No estaba estudiando en Yale?

\- Ya se ha graduado y ha vuelto a Westerville.

\- Pues ...

\- ¡Ya basta Puck! Ten un poco de hombría y admite que no quieres ir porque has discutido con Kurt y ahora no sois amigos.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes? En realidad no sé por qué me sorprende.

\- Osea que confías tanto en mí que quieres que mi mejor amigo me vigile por si pasaba algo con Finn ¿no?

\- Visto así parece una cosa pero tampoco es eso ...

\- No, Puck, es lo que es y estoy harta de lo mismo. Tienes que aprender a confiar.

\- Claro, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que le has besado en cuanto has estado a solas con él.

\- Te dije que no significó nada y me habías perdonado.

\- Y lo hago.

\- Pues no se nota, la verdad. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que como Kurt no te hizo caso lo acusas de traición. Por desgracia la única que te ha traicionado he sido yo y me has perdonado. ¿Por qué no haces las paces con Kurt?

\- Porque es una traición. Se sobreentiende que iba a hacer el favor esté o no esté mal y va y no lo hace.

\- Para empezar no necesito ninguna niñera para que me vigile y aparte tampoco es que tenga que estar las 24 horas pegado a mi. Es imposible así que ya puedes ir pidiéndole perdón.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

\- Pues entonces no me perdones.

\- ¿Es que quieres romper?

\- No, pero quiero que seas consecuentes con tus actos. Si a mi me has perdonado cometiendo un error peor que el suyo a pesar de que yo no lo veo error a él también puedes perdonarle.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Exacto, no lo es. Lo mío es peor.

\- Pero tu eres mi novia.

\- Y él es tu amigo. Lo siento pero quiero que recapacites. Hasta que no lo hagas no quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

\- No, nos estamos dando un descanso. Quiero que recapacites y aprendas a confiar en mí otra vez y que le perdones a Kurt.

\- Difícilmente voy a poder confiar en ti si no estamos juntos.

\- Pues perdónale a Kurt. Que le perdones es el primer paso, luego tendrás que confiar en mi. Sobretodo quiero que recapacites en que no se puede ir pidiendo a tus amigos que vigilen a tu novia porque me parece de lo más ruin que he visto.

Y entonces Puck se quedó callado mientras Rachel se daba la vuelta y se iba del lugar. Sabía que en parte tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Kurt.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 13: PRIMERA CITA**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Finn y Quinn decidieron que iban a ser solamente amigos. Lo cierto es que durante todo este tiempo los dos se llevaron muy bien. A pesar de que se notaba que eran amigos se notaba que había cierta tensión sexual entre los dos. Ambos habían decidido no decirle nada a Rachel hasta estar seguro de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos. Tras las 3 semanas Quinn decidió decirle a Rachel su intención de salir con Finn así que quedó con su amiga para desayunar.

\- Rachel, tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- De momento nada pero quería que te enteraras por mi antes de por otra persona.

\- Ok. ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Sabes que he conocido a Finn, no?

\- Si.

\- Pues ... el caso es que Finn y yo hemos estado saliendo como amigos pero realmente ... realmente ambos queremos ser más que amigos ... no sé si me explico ...

Cuando le dijo eso Rachel se quedó parada porque en el fondo sabía que aún seguía enamorada de Finn pero al seguir estando con Puck aunque ahora mismo se estuvieran dando un descanso y haberle dicho a Finn que no quería nada con él no tuvo más remedio que mentirle a su amiga.

\- Ya veo ... me parece bien - dijo Rachel mintiendo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo me ha sorprendido, es todo - de nuevo continuó mintiendo.

\- Ok.

\- De todas formas ¿por qué me dices eso? Quiero decir ¿es que sabes que él y yo salimos hace tiempo?

\- Sé lo del beso Rachel y como no estaba segura de si realmente sentías algo por él preferiría decírtelo antes.

\- Bueno, ese beso no significó nada así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

\- Ya, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a Finn.

\- Me parece bien que me hayas avisado aunque realmente no hacía falta.

\- Yo creo que si. Las dos somos amigas y no quiero que ningún chico haga que nos peleemos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y entonces Quinn le mandó un mensaje a Finn diciéndole que Rachel lo sabía todo y que esta noche quería quedar con él pero no como amigos.

Por su parte Finn y Blaine estaban desayunando cuando el más alto leyó el mensaje de Quinn y enseguida comenzó a sonreír.

\- Supongo que el mensaje es de Quinn ¿no?

\- Supones bien.

\- ¿Vas a quedar con ella otra vez?

\- Si. Lo mejor de todo es que creo que esta noche por fin nos vamos a besar.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿No ibais a hablar con Rachel primero?

\- Si, pero ya lo ha hecho Quinn. Antes de que me digas nada lo ha decidido ella y ni siquiera sabía que tenía intenciones de hablar con ella.

\- Ok.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Lo que me dijiste hace tres semanas.

\- No veo por qué. Hace tres semanas me dijiste que querías avanzar página saliendo con Quinn así que ahora vais a salir en plan novios así que será bueno para ti.

\- Ya veo ... no sé, pensaba que me dirías algo.

\- ¿Algo como si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

\- Pues si.

\- Como te he dicho ya me dejaste claro lo que pensabas hacer así que sólo te puedo decir que si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Por cierto ... ¿qué tal se lo ha tomado Rachel?

\- Voy a preguntarle a Quinn.

Entonces le mando un mensaje a la rubia y ésta le dijo que bien.

\- Dice que bien.

\- ¿Bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Pues porque lo mismo me equivoco pero ese bien puede significar que en el fondo no soporta la idea de que salgáis juntos.

\- Pues ... ¿sabes qué? Que si es así lo siento mucho pero ya tuvo su oportunidad para estar conmigo.

\- Tienes razón. La verdad es que me sorprende que me lo hayas dicho de esa forma. Hace unos meses no hubieras dicho eso ni de coña.

\- Es lo que tiene que te destrocen el corazón.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y tras decirle eso Finn se fue al bufete.

Por su parte Rachel se fue a trabajar cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Cuando lo cogió se trataba de un mensaje de Puck pidiéndole que quedaran para hablar. La castaña le contestó si había pedido perdón a Kurt y, al no contestarle decidió pasar del mensaje. Cuando llegó a su despacho se encontró con Kurt. Éste la encontró algo enfadada así que le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre Puck?

\- Si.

\- ¿Sigues sin hablar con él?

\- Hablamos pero yo ya le dejé las cosas claras. Hasta que no te pida perdón no pienso volver con él.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es lo que tu quieres?

\- Si. Kurt, si la situación fuera distinta no haría falta pero es que no tiene razón.

\- Lo entiendo pero también tienes que ver que Puck y yo no tenemos por qué llevarnos bien.

\- Una cosa es que no os llevéis bien que otro por otro lado no lo entiendo porque antes de esta discusión os llevabais bien pero otra cosa es que te pida perdón y reconozca su error. Yo no quiero estar con una persona es cabezona y no reconoce sus errores.

\- En eso si que te tengo que dar la razón. ¿No hay nada más por lo que estés enfadada?

\- ¿Es que Blaine ya te ha contado lo de Quinn y Finn? Porque de verdad estoy bien.

\- No ¿qué pasa con ellos?

\- Hasta ahora eran amigos pero hoy Quinn me ha dicho que ambos quieren ser pareja.

\- Ya veo ... ¿y no te molesta aunque sólo sea por el hecho de que Finn fue tu novio durante el campamento?

\- No. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Fue mi novio, fue implica pasado por lo que es normal que quiera rehacer su vida y aunque podría ser un poco raro que lo haga con una amiga mía lo cierto es que lo veo bien. Quinn ha sufrido y se merece ser feliz y Finn también así que si los dos son felices por mi bien.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que lo dices tan perfecto que parece que te lo quieras creer tu misma aunque en el fondo es verdad.

\- Pero es que es la verdad.

\- Si tu lo dices ... solo espero que por tu bien no te estés mintiendo.

\- Claro que es verdad. ¿tanto te cuesta creer que pueda desearle a un ex que sea feliz?

\- Cuesta creerlo y más sabiendo que le besaste hace menos de un mes.

\- Si, pero ese beso no significó nada.

\- Será mejor que nos preparemos la clase del Glee Club. En cualquier caso si eres feliz es lo que importa.

\- Lo soy.

Y entonces los dos se pusieron a preparar la clase del Glee Club.

Pasaron las horas y cuando llegó la hora de comer Blaine se acercó para ver a su novio y se fueron a comer. Mientras estuvieron comiendo hablaron de Quinn, Finn y Rachel.

\- ¿Sabías que Finn y Quinn van a salir en plan pareja? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Si, me lo ha dicho esta mañana Finn. ¿Qué? ¿Te ha sorprendido?

\- No ... bueno ... un poco.

\- Finn me dijo que quería salir con Quinn pero que ésta le había dicho de esperar porque se pensaba que Finn sentía algo por Rachel.

\- Pues ... yo no sé si Finn siente algo por Rachel pero aunque no lo quiere admitir creo que Rachel si que siente algo por Finn. No sé, está muy segura de que quiere que Finn sea feliz.

\- Demasiado perfecto para ser cierto ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Pero ¿Rachel aún está con Puck,no?

\- Bueno ... si te soy sincero aunque técnicamente están en un descanso yo creo que no va a tener solución y van a terminar rompiendo.

\- Ya veo ... pues yo pienso que Finn también siente algo por Rachel.

\- ¿Y va a salir con Quinn?

\- Pues si. Yo he intentado que entre en razón pero el me jura que no siente nada por Rachel pero yo creo que sale con Quinn porque Rachel le ha hecho daño.

\- ¿Para vengarse?

\- No, no veo a Finn capaz de vengarse pero sin embargo si que veo que Rachel le ha hecho daño y quiere seguir adelante. Si Rachel no le hubiera hecho daño no saldría con Quinn pero no por venganza.

\- Esto es muy lioso. Con lo fácil que es ser sincero con lo que sientes.

\- Pues si. Menos mal que tu y yo no tenemos esos problemas.

\- Menos mal. Te quiero Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Entonces se besaron y siguieron comiendo. Después de comer Blaine se fue a trabajar mientras que Kurt se fue a su casa. Cuando terminó de trabajar se fue a la casa de Finn, el cual le estaba esperando. Finn estaba bastante nervioso por la cita con Quinn. En un momento Blaine pensó en decirle a su amigo que Kurt le había dicho que tal vez Rachel y Puck iban a romper definitivamente pero prefiero no hacerlo para no ponerlo más nervioso. Finalmente Blaine consiguió calmarlo y éste se fue al restaurante donde habían quedado.

La comida fue perfecta. Aunque al principio los dos estaban algo nerviosos se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo se trataba de una cita como las que habían tenido anteriormente. Cuando terminaron de cenar Finn acompañó a Quinn a su casa y cuando llegaron a la puerta Quinn se acercó a Finn y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 14: UNAS EX LOCAS, EL PADRE DE ÉL Y UN DESMAYO 1º PARTE**

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas ir en serio con Quinn?

\- Pues porque solo somos amigos y no tengo por qué decirte nada hasta que fuera serio.

\- Pero precisamente por ser amigos podías habérmelo dicho. Ni que yo fuera a juzgarte por lo que hicieras.

\- Te recuerdo que fuimos novios y que hace casi un mes me besaste así que yo creo que he hecho bien en no decirte nada.

\- Si no estoy enfadada por el hecho de que esteis juntos. Es por el hecho de que no me hayas dicho nada.

\- Osea que no te molesta que ahora esté con una amiga tuya.

\- Admito que es un poco raro pero no estoy molesta.

\- Ok, pues ahora ya lo sabes. Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que sigo pensando que esto lo estás haciendo por celos.

\- ¿Celos? Te recuerdo que estoy con Puck.

\- No mientas porque hace tiempo que no estáis juntos. Sé que discutisteis y desde entonces os habeis dado un descanso.

\- A pesar del descanso estamos juntos. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Blaine?

\- En realidad me lo dijeron tanto Blaine como Quinn pero da igual. El caso es que en mi pueblo un descanso significa que habeis roto prácticamente y ahora que estás casi soltera tienes celos de que no puedas estar conmigo.

\- No te creas tan chulo Finn. Yo estuve enamorada de ti pero ahora ya no lo estoy.

\- Engáñate tu misma pero esa es la realidad. No quieres que estemos juntos pero tampoco quieres que esté con nadie y lo sabes.

\- Bobadas. Ya te he dicho que me da igual si estás con Quinn o si no lo estás.

\- Si tu lo dices ...

\- ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguir discutiendo. Me da exactamente igual si sientes algo por mi o no porque ahora mismo estoy con Quinn y estoy muy bien con ella.

\- Como quieras pero que sepas que es verdad que no siento nada por ti.

Por su parte Blaine se fue al pisode Kurt ya que los padres de éste iban a visitarle y ambos habían hablado de que era momento de que Blaine conociera a los padres de Kurt. Sin embargo cuando estaba en la 1º planta se abrió la puerta del vecino de Kurt y, para sorpresa del moreno salió su ex Clarke.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Vengo de hablar con un amigo ¿y tú?

\- Voy a ... voy a ver a un amigo. (en esos momentos le pareció más oportuno no decirle que estaba saliendo con Kurt porque primero quiso tantear el terreno).

\- ¿En serio? Qué coincidencia.

\- Pues si aunque lo tuyo no lo entiendo. ¿desde cuando le conoces?

\- Te voy a ser sincera. Acabo de alquilar el piso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Pues porque no aguantaba más en Nueva York.

\- Y como no lo aguantabas te vienes justo a la ciudad donde estoy viviendo ¿no?

\- No ha sido así.

\- Pues si que lo parece. ¿No habrás venido aquí para volver conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me lo creo. De todas formas tengo que decirte una cosa. Realmente te he mentido. No he venido aquí para ver a un amigo. He venido a ver a mi novio.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Tan bajo has caído?

\- Perdona pero que un hombre salga con otro hombre no significa que haya caído bajo.

\- Y normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo pero pienso que te estás equivocando. A ti te gustan las mujeres y puedo hablarlo por mis propias experiencias.

\- Pues por mis propias experiencias también te digo que me gusta mucho Kurt y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no te ofendas.

\- Estás experimentando, lo entiendo y no pasa nada por ello pero tú eres hetero.

\- Te aseguro que no lo soy.

\- Entonces ¿fingiste cuando te acostabas conmigo?

\- No, no fingía. Mira Clarke, el hecho de que salga con Kurt no implica que sea por tu culpa o haya querido experimentar. Simplemente estoy saliendo con él porque es un chico estupendo y me gusta mucho. Si me disculpas me voy a ir que he quedado con Kurt porque van a venir su padre y los voy a conocer.

\- Ok, como quieras pero que sepas que no he hecho todo este viaje para recuperarte. es más, espero que ese tal Kurt te ayude a ser feliz.

Y trasdecirle eso Blaine se fue al piso de Kurt y cuando entró le contó lo sucedido con Clarke. Luego llegó el padres de Kurt.

\- Asi que tu eres el famoso Blaine. Kurt nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¡Vaya! No lo sabía. Quería decirle que amo a su hijo.

\- Me alegra oír eso aunque déjame decirte que a veces con amar a alguien no es suficiente.

\- Señor Hummel, tiene usted razón. El amor no es suficiente pero aún así Kurt y yo estamos muy bien juntos. Nos compenetramos en todos, no hay secretos, en fin ... lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie antes.

\- Eso está bien pero ... hay una cosa que me preocupa. Mi hijo me dijo que habías estado saliendo con una chica durante mucho tiempo y que mi hijo es el primer hombre con el que sales.

\- Lo sé, sé que puede preocuparle pero si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por su hijo no estaría con él. Dejé mi ciudad y casi todos mis amigos para poder estar con su hijo así que creo que no debería de tener dudas.

\- ¿Debo de entender que te puede gustar alguna mujer?

\- ¡Basta ya! - gritó Hummel. Papá creo que no es de tu incumbencia eso. Al único que debería de preocuparle eso es a mi y no lo hace así que deja de meterte tanto con él.

\- ¿No te preocupa que le pueda gustar una mujer?

\- No, porque si los dos somos felices no se debería de fijar en nadie.

\- Señor Hummel, su hijo tiene razón. Por desgracia en mi última relación me pusieron los cuernos y sé lo que duele por lo que nunca le pondría los cuernos a su hijo, ya sea con un hombre o con una mujer.

\- Pero ... también me preocupa el hecho de que estés saliendo con mi hijo porque es el primer hombre con el que sales. No quiero que lo uses para experimentar.

\- No estoy experimentando con su hijo ... bueno en realidad si porque en cada relación estamos experimentando nuevas experiencias.

\- Cariño, sé que te había dicho que quería que conocieras a mi padre pero si me disculpas quiero hablar con él en privado.

\- Yo ... como quieras.

Entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt y de allí se dirigió a la casa de Finn mientras Kurt estuvo hablando con su padre. Cuando llegó Finn notó a su amigo muy raro.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto?

\- Mejor no preguntes.

\- ¿Tan mal ha ido? Escucha si no quieres hablar está bien pero creo que sería mejor que te desahogaras conmigo que con Kurt.

\- Su padre es un cabrón. Desde que ha llegado no ha parado de cuestionar lo que siento por Kurt.

\- Blaine, tienes que comprender que él no te conoce y es normal que desconfie de ti.

\- Lo puedo comprender pero ha sido demasiado. Kurt se ha enfadado tanto que me ha echado para hablar con él en privado.

\- Mira, por lo que yo sé seguramente cuando vuelvas su padre habrá cambiado de opinión.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Pues porque Kurt te quiere mucho y te va a defender. Su padre se dará cuenta de lo feliz que haces a su hijo y dejará de cuestionarte.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Por cierto no te lo vas a creer. Antes de ir a casa de Kurt me he encontrado con Clarke.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué hacía allí?

\- Pues ... eso es lo más fuerte. ¡Es la vecina de Kurt! Acaba de alquilar el piso que hay al lado de Kurt.

\- ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

\- No lo sé. Yo ya le he dejado claro que no pienso perdonarla y que estoy con Kurt.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- Se cree que estoy en una fase de experimentación.

\- Pues si te has sentido incómodo con esa situación imagínate hablar con tu ex sintiéndose ofendida por no haberle dicho que estoy saliendo con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, lo que oyes.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Yo creo que quiere algo conmigo así que le dejado claro que tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó. Ella me ha perjurado que solo estaba ofendida por no haberle dicho que estoy saliendo con Quinn.

\- Tenemos una ex algo locas ¿no?

\- Me temo que sí.

Tras decirle eso Finn Blaine recibió un mensaje de Kurt diciendo que ya había hablado con su padre y que estaba todo solucionado.

\- Bueno Finn, me voy a ver Kurt que parece ser que está todo solucionado.

\- Ok. Mucha suerte.

Y entonces Blaine se fue al piso de Kurt.

\- ¿Y tú padre?

\- Se ha ido a hablar con unos amigos suyos. Luego volverá.

\- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

\- Si, sólo está preocupado, en mi opinión demasiado preocupado pero tendrá que acostumbrarse porque te quiero mucho y no pienso separarme de ti.

\- Menos mal porque te juro con lo de que Clarke sea tu vecina, si ahora se añadiera lo de tu padre sería ya demasiado.

\- No te preocupes cariño. Clarke no puede hacernos nada y lo de mi padre está solucionado.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- En este caso la tengo. ¿Vamos a comer?

\- Ok ...

\- ¿Estás bien Blaine?

\- Kurt, yo ...

Y entonces de repente Blaine se desmayó cayendo al suelo. Kurt asustado se acercó a Blaine y empezó a gritar su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo

 **CAPÍTULO 15: UNAS EX LOCAS, EL PADRE DE ÉL Y UN DESMAYO 2º PARTE**

Tras no recibir respuesta de su novio Kurt llamó a la ambulancia. Tardaron en llegar casi 20 minutos. Durante ese tiempo Kurt le estuvo realizando la rcp. Estuvo muy nervioso porque su novio seguía sin reaccionar. Después de llegar la ambulancia lo trasladaron al hospital donde estuvieron haciéndole muchas pruebas. Por desgracia para Kurt él no podía permanecer con Blaine ya que solo dejaban pasar a los familiares. Finalmente Blaine se despertó extrañado ya que no sabía qué hacía en la habitación de un hospital. El moreno vió a una enfermera y enseguida empezó a hablarle.

\- ¿Dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí?

\- Estás en el hospital de Westerville porque te desmayaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Ummm ... dios ¿Y Kurt? ¿Dónde está Kurt?

\- Está fuera.

\- Ok, pero ¿qué me pasa?

\- Pues ... en unos minutos llegarán los resultados de las pruebas que te hemos hecho.

\- ¿Puedes dejarle a Kurt que pase? Él es como si fuera mi familia aquí ... hablando de familia ¿han hablado con mis padres? ¿y Finn?

\- Ahora le digo a Kurt que pase y hemos avisado a tus padres. No sé quien es Finn pero no le he avisado.

Entonces la enfermera salió a por Kurt y le dijo que pasara. Después ella volvió a irse a por los resultados.

Mientras a Blaine le estuvieron haciendo las pruebas Quinn fue a ver a Rachel. La rubia estaba bastante contenta pues acababa de recibir la invitación de la boda entre sus dos amigas Santana y Brittany.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Has venido por lo de la ...?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es increible,no?

\- La verdad es que sí Rachel. Quien te iba a decir que serían ellas las primeras en casarse

\- La verdad es que no sé si debería de ir. No me malinterpretes quiero ir pero no me apetece ir sola.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada con Puck?

\- Pues si. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que le pedí un descanso pero realmente no veo que esté funcionando así que creo que lo voy a dejar.

\- Yo no sé debería de ir con Finn. LLevamos poco tiempo saliendo y no sé si sería incómodo para ti. Podríamos ... podríamos ir juntas.

\- Tonterías, ve con Finn si te apetece.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, de verdad. Bueno ... si me disculpas me voy al Glee Club. Se sobreentiende que Kurt tenía que haber venido pero por lo visto está en el hospital con Blaine.

\- ¿Está bien Kurt?

\- Kurt está bien, fue Blaine que se desmayó. Me ha dicho que me diría algo en cuanto supiera algo más.

\- Ok. No te entretengo.

Y entonces Rachel se fue al McKinley.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine continuaban esperando por los resultados de las pruebas del moreno. El castaño estaba bastante nervioso por si volvía a desmayarse ya que no sabía por qué se había desmayado. Sin embargo esos nervios se le fueron cuando entró sonriendo la enfermera con el doctor.

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué se ríen? - preguntó algo nervioso Blaine.

\- Tranquilo Blaine. Todo está bien aunque ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro. ¿Has sufrido o estás sufriendo situaciones de estrés?

\- Si ... ¿por?

\- Porque en tu estado no es bueno que te estreses. Enhorabuena estás embarazado.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron tanto Kurt como Blaine a la vez.

\- Blaine, estás embarazado y, según las pruebas estás de un mes.

\- No lo entiendo doctor. Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.

\- Lo digo en serio Blaine. Estás embarazado. Te hemos hecho varias pruebas y cuando te hicimos la ecografía teníamos nuestras sospechas pero con el resto de pruebas está mas que claro que estás embarazado.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo ¿desde cuando los chicos pueden tener hijos?

\- Hace 1 año salió el primer caso de un hombre que se quedó embarazado. La cuestión es que ciertos hombres tienen el denominado gen del embarazo que permiten al hombre quedarse embarazado sin necesidad de que haya un óvulo y tú Blaine lo tienes. Si tenéis dudas sobre el embarazo o el gen en la siguiente ecografía que hagan le podrás hacer más preguntas. Será mejor que os dejemos a solas y habléis del tema mientras nosotros vamos a prepararte los papeles del alta.

Mientras estuvieron hablando Kurt y Blaine Rachel le mandó un mensaje a Puck para quedar. Cuando llegó Rachel lo tenía claro. No podía seguir en la misma situación así que decidió romper con él.

\- Puck, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Quieres romper,no?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es qué quieres romper?

\- Pues sinceramente .. no pero parece que ya has tomado esa decisión.

\- Puck, esto no tiene sentido. No hemos avanzado nada en este tiempo que hemos estado separados. Y lo peor es que me he dado cuenta de que no te he echado de menos. Siento decírtelo mucho pero es así.

\- Sólo dime una cosa y quiero que me seas sincera ¿sigues enamorada de Finn o Finn tiene algo que ver?

\- No, Puck. Finn no tiene nada que ver. Además no sé si lo sabes pero Finn está saliendo con Quinn y me parece bien.

\- Ok. Pues si me disculpas ...

Y entonces Puck se fue.

Mientras tanto Quinn se fue a visitar a Finn para decirle lo de la boda de Santana y Brittany y a invitarle tras haberle dado su permiso Rachel.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Acaso tu novia no puede visitarte?

\- Si, claro.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Blaine?

\- Voy a verle luego. De momento Kurt no me ha dicho nada.

\- Ok. Por cierto ... hay una cosa que quiero comentarte.

\- Tu dirás ...

\- No quiero que pienses que te quiero presionar ni nada por el estilo. De hecho para mi no es algo muy importante.

\- Me estás poniendo nervioso ¿qué es?

\- Verás ... unas amigas mías se van a casar y había pensado en que podrías ir conmigo como mi acompañante.

\- Ya veo ... está bien .. pero ... ¿va a estar Rachel?

\- Sí, y antes de que me digas nada ella me ha dicho que le parece bien.

\- Ya, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta cómo se puso porque tú y yo estamos saliendo.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Finn? Que me da igual si le parece bien o no. No podemos estar así eternamente. Ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó y si ahora quiere estar contigo pues que se fastidie porque estamos juntos y no sientes nada por ella ¿no?

\- Claro que no. Ella es mi amiga ante todo. No quiero que se sienta incómoda, es todo.

\- Lo entiendo pero ella me ha dicho que le parece bien y eso que se lo pregunté varias veces y si luego no le parece bien lo siento mucho pero se tendrá que fastidiar porque antes de decirle que iba a pedírtelo a ti le dije que podríamos ir las 2 solas y me dijo que no.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Si ya te ha dicho eso no podemos hacer nada más.

Finalmente Blaine y Kurt estuvieron hablando del bebé cuando de repente vino el médico con el alta de Blaine.

\- Lamento la espera. Ya tienes el alta Blaine.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Habéis decidido que vais a hacer con el bebé? Sabéis que aún estáis a tiempo para echaros atrás y siempre existe la opción de la adopción.

\- Kurt y yo hemos estado hablando y vamos a quedarnos con el bebé. No podría vivir sabiendo que he abortado o que mi bebé se lo quedara otra pareja.

\- Me parece bien. Pues ... debéis de coger cita con la ginecóloga para ver cuando os haréis las ecografías.

\- Ok. Ya lo haremos.

\- Bueno, pues os dejo que tengo otros pacientes. Que tengas suerte con el embarazo.

\- Gracias.

Y entonces el doctor se fue y Kurt empezó a hablarle a Blaine.

\- Cariño, le he estado dando vueltas y creo que lo mejor es que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Así podré cuidarte durante todo el embarazo y podemos empezar a decorar la casa juntos para cuando llegue el bebé. De todas formas pasas muchos días aquí así que ...

\- Pues ...

Y entonces entró Burt, el padre de Kurt.

\- Mi hijo tiene razón. Lo mejor para los dos es que viváis juntos.

\- Iba a decir que acepto antes de que dijeras nada.

\- Me alegro. Estoy seguro de que es lo mejor.

\- Lo sé. ¿Ya no tienes tantos miedos?

\- Pero ya no tanto. Se os nota que os queréis muchos. Es evidente que no te conozco lo suficiente y sé que es un poco tardío pero te pido disculpas por como te trate el otro día. Aunque no te conozca y tenga nervios no debí de actuar tan exageradamente como lo hice.

\- No pasa nada.

Y entonces Kurt ayudó a Blaine a levantarse. Luego lo llevó hasta el coche de su padre y allí los tres volvieron al piso de Kurt.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Guest no te puedo decir si la historia termina Fuinn. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 16 LOS PADRES DE ÉL, UNA PELEA DE GATAS Y UNA MUDANZA**

Después de un rato Burt se fue de casa de su hijo y enseguida Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a hablar.

\- Cariño hay algo que quería comentarte del bebé.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es no decirle a nadie lo de mi embarazo. No quiero ser un mono de feria.

\- Lo sé pero a Finn y Rachel si que se lo diremos ¿no?

\- Si, y a mis padres.

\- Claro.

\- Por cierto ¿te das cuenta de que me he quedado embarazado la única vez que no te pusiste condón?

\- Sí, la primera vez que lo hicimos.

\- Vamos a tener que hablar con la ginecóloga para ver si hay métodos para saber cuando me puedo quedar embarazado.

\- ¿Es que quieres hacerlo sin condón y no quedarte?

\- No estaría mal pero creo que es bueno saberlo por si algún día queremos tener otro bebé. Sé que apenas estoy embarazado de este bebé y realmente no quiero tener otro en cuanto tengamos a este bebé. Simplemente quiero saberlo.

\- Supongo que podemos preguntarlo. Por cierto ... cuando podamos saber el sexo ¿querrás saberlo?

\- Si ¿tú no?

\- Sí, también quiero saberlo. Es lo mejor, así podremos ir decidiendo de que color pintamos su habitación, la ropa ... en fin ...

\- Sí. Kurt ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan entero después de esta noticia? Quiero decir yo estoy aterrado porque nunca pensé que podría pasarme esto. No sé que va a pasar o si lo voy a hacer bien.

\- En realidad ... en realidad me estoy haciendo el fuerte. Pero escúchame cariño, no eres el primer hombre que se queda embarazado. Si seguimos los consejos de la ginecóloga todo irá bien. Además voy a estar cuidándote cuando me necesites ¿ok?

\- Cariño ... no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte y gracias por decirme eso.

\- Mira cariño, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a intentar hacer una vida normal sana hasta la próxima ecografía. Debes de evitar el marisco o el sushi y hasta que no nos diga nada la ecografía no te vas a preocupar de nada ¿vale?

\- Pues ... aunque hagamos eso yo ya tengo una duda. ¿Podemos hacerlo sin que le hagamos daño al bebé?

\- Tranquilo, ya lo veremos. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es empaquetar tus cosas y empezar a vivir conmigo.

\- Ok.

Entonces Burt se fue y tanto Kurt como Blaine se fueron a la cama a descansar.

Al día siguiente Kurt y Blaien estaban desayunando cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se trataba de Rachel.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Por qué no me habías avisado de que estabais aquí?

\- Lo .. lo siento. Ha sido todo muy precipitado.

\- ¿Qué tal estás Blaine?

\- Bien, bueno ... estoy bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Verás ... sé que esto es algo muy raro pero lo cierto es que ... estoy embarazado.

\- ¿Vais a ser padres? pero ¿cómo ..?

\- Al parecer tengo lo que se llama el gen del embarazo, el cual permite que pueda quedarme embarazado sin necesidad de que haya un óvulo. Ya hay varios casos.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Pensáis quedaroslo,no?

\- Sí - respondieron a la vez.

\- Me alegro mucho por los dos. De verdad que sí ...

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rach? - preguntó el castaño.

\- Es que ... me da vergüenza admitirlo pero ...

\- ¿pero qué? Sabes que ni Blaine ni yo vamos a juzgarte.

\- Está bien. Tengo envidia de vosotros. Me hubiera gustado que tuviera lo mismo que tenéis con Puck y, sin embargo no es así y he roto con él.

\- Creo que has hecho bien. Esa relación no te convenía. - respondió Blaine.

\- ¿Lo dices por Finn?

\- No, lo digo por lo que le hizo a Kurt.

\- Si, lo cierto es que ese fue el colmo. Lo peor es que se casan Brittany y Santana y me temo que iré sola y no tengo ganas de ir sola porque seguro que me juzgarán.

\- Rachel, creo que nadie te va a juzgar que vayas sola. Si a alguien pueden juzgar es a mi, que estoy embarazado siendo un hombre.

\- Pero al fin y al cabo el embarazo es fruto de vuestro amor por lo que no os juzgarán. A mi si que lo harán.

\- Rach. Blaine tiene razón. No te van a juzgar por eso. Para empezar no estamos en el sigo XV donde si que te podían juzgar si ibas sola pero estamos hablando de que es la boda de nuestras amigas con lo cual ninguno de nosotros te va a juzgar si vas sola.

\- No sé Kurt ...

\- Rachel, puedes decir que acabas de romper con Puck. La gente lo comprenderá. Llevabas mucho tiempo con él y necesitas más tiempo para volver a salir con alguien.

\- Lo cierto es que realmente no lo necesito. Me he dado cuenta de durante el tiempo que tuvimos de descanso no lo había echado de menos.

\- Bueno, eso da igual. Lo importante es que la gente no lo sabrá y supondrá que necesitas tiempo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Tras decirle eso tanto Kurt como Rachel se fueron del piso de Kurt. Kurt se fue al Glee Club mientras que Rachel se fue a la tienda de vestidos de novia donde había quedado con Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Allí Santana y Brittany se estuvieron probando los vestidos por separado y finalmente encontraron los vestidos adecuados. Todo parecía ir perfectamente hasta que llegó el turno de escoger los vestidos de las damas de honor. Se probaron el primer vestido y ninguna de las dos les gustó, ni siquiera a las novias les gustó. Sin embargo cuando se probaron el segundo vestido a Quinn le encantó y a Rachel no le gustó en absoluto y entonces las dos comenzaron a discutir.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta el vestido Rachel?

\- No me queda bien ¿es que no lo ves ciega?

\- Si que te queda bien. Si quieres podemos hacerte un pequeño arreglo y ya está.

\- No. De eso nada. Ese vestido te favorece muchísimo más a ti.

\- Esto no es ninguna competición Rachel. La cuestión es que este vestido pega con los vestidos de Santana y Brittany.

\- Claro y así la tonta de Rachel se queda como la pobre a la que no le sienta bien el vestido y que está soltera y tú, en cambio quedas como una reina que tiene pareja para el baile y todo porque eres una roba novios.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Lo que oyes. Te atreves a salir con mi ex y tienes el morro de invitarlo a la boda de nuestras amigas.

\- Rachel te pregunté si te parecía bien que saliera con él y me dijiste que estaba bien. Lo mismo te digo con lo de la boda.

Y entonces de repente oyeron un grito de Santana y las dos se callaron. Brittany se fue a por otros vestidos y finalmente les gustó a las dos. Después de salir de la tienda las novias les dijeron a ambas que si no podían comportarse bien a la boda que no fueran a la misma y entonces les hicieron prometer que harían las paces antes de la boda.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba en el piso de Kurt cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se trataban de los padres del moreno.

\- Hijo ¿qué tal estas?

\- Bien.

\- Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Tu madre y yo hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido.

\- No pasa nada. Kurt me ha cuidado muy bien.

\- Nos alegra oír eso pero ¿qué te ha pasado exáctamente?

\- Pues ... me desmayé porque no había comido y claro, de normal podría aguantar y no desmayarme pero al estar embarazado pues ...

\- ¿Que estás qué?

\- Lo que oís y antes de que me digáis nada sí, lo hemos comprobado y lo estoy y os tengo que pedir que no se lo digais a los demás.

\- Pero ¿cómo?

\- Tengo lo que se denomina el gen del embarazo que hace que no haga falta el óvulo para que me quede embarazado.

\- Ya veo ... esto es un poco raro ...

\- Lo sé, yo también lo veo raro lo cual me hace estar nerviosos pero ya ha habido varios casos de hombres embarazados.

\- Ok. Una pregunta ¿por qué estás en casa de Kurt y no con Finn? No es que tengamos nada en contra de Kurt pero ...

\- Kurt y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor será que vivamos juntos.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Entonces ¿cuando os vais a casar?

\- Papá. No pienso casarme con Kurt solo por el hecho de que esté en embarazado.

\- No te he dicho que sea por eso pero entonces ¿no piensas que Kurt es el definitivo?

\- Tampoco te he dicho eso. Sé que Kurt tiene todas las papeletas para ser el definitivo pero llevamos pocos meses saliendo juntos. Ahora mismo los dos estamos muy bien y vamos a ser padres dentro de 8 meses así que creo que por ahora está más que bien.

\- Ok. Pues entonces nosotros nos vamos. Avísanos para cuando tengas la próxima ecografía.

\- Lo haré.

Y entonces se fueron los padres de Blaine.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en su casa cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Para sorpresa de ella era Rachel. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero por desgracia sabía que su coche estaba fuera por lo que Rachel debía de saber que estaba en su casa así que decidió abrirle.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿En serio me preguntas eso después de lo que has hecho en la tienda?

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho.

\- Con eso no me vale.

\- Lo sé. Yo ... te he dicho porque estoy mal ¿vale? He roto con Puck y no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la tienda y para colmo allí parecía que fueras como la reina y hasta has conseguido que te den trabajo y todo.

\- No pretendía que te sintieras mal. De todas formas eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que me has llamado roba novios así que no me digas que ha sido por tu ruptura con Puck. En el fondo es que sigues enamorada de Finn y lo sabes y te jode verle conmigo.

\- Puedes quedarte con Finn porque no siento nada por él. Ha sido todo un cúmulo de cosas.

\- Mira Rachel yo si quieres lo único que puedo hacer es fingir que nos llevamos bien delante de Brittany y Santana por el bien de ellas pero una vez que termine la boda que sepas que no seremos amigas.

\- ¡Quinn!

\- Lo siento pero es lo que hay.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

\- Para empezar que admitas que estás enamorada de Finn y dejar de meterte en mi relación con Finn. Ello implica que no me vuelvas a decir que Finn fue tuyo o cosas así por el estilo. Creo que he sido bastante considerada al preguntarte si te molestaba porque tanto Finn como yo no queremos que estés mal pero con esas no puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- Quinn, estuve enamorada de Finn pero ya no lo estoy.

\- Pues sintiéndolo mucho ya sabes lo que hay.

Y entonces le cerró la puerta.

Por su parte Blaine fue a casa de Finn para decirle que acababa de decidir irse a vivir con Kurt.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hey! Lo siento mucho. Soy un mal amigo por no ir a visitarte.

\- Tranquilo no pasa nada. Además he estado bastante ocupado.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Visitas de mis padres y de Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Sí, al parecer ha roto con Puck.

\- ¿Y qué te pasó el otro día?

\- Te lo voy a resumir porque estoy un poco harto de explicarlo todo. Ayer me desmayé por tenía hambre porque al parecer estaba comiendo poco teniendo en cuenta de que estoy embarazado. Lo estoy porque tengo el gen del embarazo.

\- ¡Guau! Me alegro mucho por ti, bro.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿De cuanto estás?

\- 1 mes. Es curioso porque me quedé embarazado justo cuando me acosté con él la primera vez.

\- ¡Qué fuerte!

\- Pues si. Por cierto ... hay una cosa ...

\- ¿Te vas a mudar con él,no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque es lo más lógico.

\- Lo siento mucho. Estábamos los dos tan bien aquí ...

\- Lo sé pero lo importante es que te vayas a vivir con Kurt. Él podrá prestarte toda la atención que necesites. No digo que yo no pueda pero ...

\- Ya te entiendo ... por cierto no sé lo digas a nadie lo de mi embarazo. No quiero ser un mono de feria.

\- No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Qué tal se han tomado tus padres la noticia?

\- Bien ... aunque creo que se esperan que me case con él.

\- Jejejeje.

\- Voy a echar mucho de menos esto ...

\- Y yo ... pero aunque te vayas podremos seguir haciéndolo. No es que te vayas de ciudad.

\- Sí, pero no será lo mismo.

Entonces Finn se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. Después se fueron a la habitación del moreno y entre los dos empezaron a empaquetar las cosas de Blaine.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **CAPITULO 17: UN FINGIMIENTO Y UNA VISITA INESPERADA**_

\- Has estado bastante callada en la clase del Glee Club ¿estás bien?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- He discutido con Quinn.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues por culpa de los vestidos de dama de honor. Lo peor es que no sé por qué empecé a decirle cosas de las que me arrepiento y por culpa de ello ya no quiere que seamos amigas.

\- Rachel es que si la insultas es normal.

\- Lo sé y por eso le he pedido disculpas pero no atiende a razones.

\- Estará dolida. Seguro que en un par de días lo solucionáis.

\- No sé, Kurt. Parecía muy seria.

\- Rach, en el instituto os pasaba igual. Erais las mejores amigas pero cuando discutíais erais las peores enemigas y estabais días sin hablaros.

\- Pero ahora son asuntos más serios y no creo que me perdone.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho exáctamente?

\- Robanovios.

\- ¿En serio Rachel? ¿Es que aún quieres a Finn?

\- No, no le quiero.

\- Y ¿por qué se lo has dicho?

\- Pues porque estaba en plan diva, que le queda todo perfecto. Yo sólo quería ... sólo quería hacerla sufrir. Sé que está mal pero es que el vestido que quería ella no me quedaba bien.

\- ¿Y le has dicho eso a Quinn?

\- Le he dicho que no quiero a Finn y ella me ha dicho que me podrá perdonar si admito que siento algo por Finn y que no me meta en su relación con él.

\- Pues hazlo.

\- Kurt ¿no lo entiendes? No siento nada por él.

\- ¿Y qué? Lo importante es que quieres su amistad. Si lo admites aunque no sea cierto te perdonará.

\- Lo siento pero no pienso admitir algo que no es cierto.

Y entonces Rachel se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto Quinn fue a ver a Finn.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! Tengo 2 buenas noticias. Bueno 1 realmente es algo triste pero supongo que es lo mejor.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- La primera es que he conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de vestidos de novia y la otra es que he discutido con Rachel hasta tal punto que no voy a ser su amiga.

\- Me alegro mucho de lo del trabajo pero ¿qué ha pasado con Rachel?

\- Que tiene que ser el centro de atención y aún encima me ha llamado robanovios. En fin ya te puedes imaginar por qué.

\- Esto es el colmo.

\- Podríamos haber discutido y finalmente cambiar de vestido pero no, ella tiene que dar la nota como siempre. Yo ya estoy harta de ella.

\- Y ¿cómo se lo han tomado vuestras amigas?

\- Nos han dicho que si no solucionamos el problema que dejaríamos de ser damas de honor.

\- Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Fingiré que he hecho las paces con ellas y punto.

\- Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir así que si quiere joderte podrá decir que estás fingiendo y conseguirá que no seas su dama de honor.

\- Ya hemos comprado los vestidos así que no creo que no quiera ir. Además siempre podré hablar con ellas diciéndoles que es ella la que no pone de su parte para solucionar el problema.

\- Pero entonces ¿no te planteas perdonarla?

\- Le he dicho que admitiera que siente algo por ti y que no se meta en nuestra relación y de momento no admite que está enamorada de ti así que ... De todas formas yo lo que veo es que no tiene sentido que me llame robanovios si no siente nada por ti pero en fin ... ella es así de testaruda.

Por su parte Blaine llevaba la última maleta con equipaje para mudarse al piso de Kurt. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al piso de novio se encontró con Clarke.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola.

\- ¿Y esa maleta?

\- Me voy a vivir con Kurt.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya estáis en ese punto?

\- Si. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tardaste casi un año en que te decidieras a vivir juntos y ahora en tan poco tiempo ya quieres vivir con él. No me malinterpretes me alegro de que seas feliz pero me sorprende.

\- ¿Es que estás celosa?

\- No ... bueno ... solo me hace preguntar una cosa ¿no nos veias bien para tardar tanto?

\- No es eso. Cada relación es distinta. Además ... bueno hay una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿No te irás a casar con él?

\- No.

\- Pues no sé ... ¿por qué no puedes decírmelo? Soy tu ex pero tampoco quiero que nos llevemos mal.

\- Jejeje y lo dices sabiendo que me pusistes los cuernos.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento y realmente merezco que me dejaras. Va, dímelo.

\- Supongo que te vas a enterar tarde o temprano pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a decírselo a nadie. Kurt y yo lo hemos hablado y sólo lo sabe la familia.

\- Pero ¿qué secreto es? ... ¿no estarás enfermo?

\- No, tranquila.

\- Está bien te lo prometo.

\- Kurt y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que vais a adoptar?

\- No, Clarke. Estoy embarazado de 1 mes.

\- Que tonterías dices.

\- Si quieres me hago una prueba de embarazo y te aseguro que dará positivo.

\- Esto es ... va en serio si es una broma ya basta.

\- No lo es. Al parecer tengo el gen del embarazo y puedo quedarme embarazado. Si quieres lo investigas en google y lo ves.

\- Pues ... en ese caso felicidades.

\- Gracias.

Y entonces Blaine entró al piso de su novio.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba en el despacho del Glee Club repasando la competencia a la que se iban a enfrentar sus alumnos y las posibles canciones que podía seleccionar para que el Glee Club resultara victorioso en la competición cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Y entonces entró un chico moreno muy atractivo.

\- ¿Elliot?

\- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

\- Nada, estaba ... estaba mirando canciones para el Glee Club. ¿Y tú?

\- Acabo de terminar la gira y me he dicho"voy a ver a Kurt"

\- Ya veo ... Elliot ... yo ...

\- Mira Kurt ahora ya soy mayor de edad ... no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros ...

\- Elliot ...

Y entonces Elliot se acercó para besarlo cuando Kurt lo paró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?

\- Verás ... estoy saliendo con un chico. Se llama Blaine.

\- Sabes que no soy celoso ... podría ser nuestro secreto ...

\- Estoy viviendo con él Elliot y además voy a tener un bebé con él así que lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- ¿Te has fijado en que no me has dicho que no te gusto?

\- Eso es más que obvio. Estoy con Blaine y le quiero mucho por lo que no me fijo en nadie de ese modo.

\- Ok. Entonces supongo que me tengo rendir ... aunque realmente me hubiera gustado pobrar esos deliciosos labios que tienes por no hablar de ese trasero tan lindo que tienes.

\- ¡Elliot!

\- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Y entonces Elliot se fue del despacho dejando a Kurt bastante caliente ante esa situación y Kurt decidió irse a casa para comer con su novio.

Mientras tanto Santana y Brittany estuvieron pensando en la discusión que tuvieron Quinn y Rachel y, como no se fiaban de que pudieran volver a llevarse bien decidieron invitarlas a comer sin avisar de que la otra iba a ir.

Las novias llegaron antes al hospital y decidieron esconderse para ver la reacción que iban a tener sus amigas. La rubia fue la primera en llegar y, tal y como quisieron las novias se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Rachel.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me han invitado Santana y Brittany.

\- ¿Qué dices? Es a mí a quien han invitado.

\- Rachel, es evidente que lo han hecho para que hablemos así que vamos a hablar.

\- Sabes que siento un montón lo que te dije el otro día.

\- Ya te dije que con eso no me basta. Reconoce que te gusta Finn. Ambas sabemos que te gusta o si no no le hubieras besado cuando estabas con Puck.

\- No pienso reconocerlo.

\- ¿Sabes que si no nos llevamos bien no seremos damas de honor? Quiero decir ¿tanto te cuesta admitirlo?

\- No me costaría admitirlo si fuera cierto.

\- Entonces si ahora mismo Finn te besara ¿tu no le seguirías el beso aunque estuviera soltero?

\- Sabes que no me gusta que pongas situaciones imposibles porque la realidad es otra pero no, no lo haría.

\- Bien, pues sopongo que tendré que creerte.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así, sin más?

\- ¿No me estás mintiendo, verdad? Pues entonces es una tontería seguir discutiendo.

\- Entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigas?

\- Por supuesto que sí. - dijo mintiendo.

Y entonces las dos fueron a pedir cuando Santana y Brittany salieron de su escondite y comieron las cuatro.

Por su parte Kurt llegó a su piso para comer con su novio. Se sentía culpable de lo que casi sucedió con Elliot así que decidió contárselo.

\- Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

\- Sï, yo también quería decirte una cosa.

\- Dime.

\- He visto a Clarke y le he contado lo del embarazo. Espero que no te moleste.

\- No pasa nada. Ella al fin y al cabo es conocida tuya aunque sea tu ex.

\- Ok. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- Esto ... yo ... he visto a mi ex.

\- ¿Qué ex?

\- Uno del que no te hablé y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que no soy celoso por temas del pasado.

\- Cariño es que si te lo digo vas a cambiar la imagen que tienes de mi. No soy tan perfecto como te crees.

\- Todos hemos cometido errores cariño. No sé lo que hiciste en el pasado con ese chico pero lo importante es el chico maravilloso que veo ahora.

\- Se llama Elliot y es cantante.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te iban los cantantes.

\- Blaine, esto es serio.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa?

\- Cariño, yo ... conocí a Elliot en el instituto el año pasado cuando ... cuando tenía diecisiete. Ya puedes odiarme.

\- ¿Por qué iba a odiarte? Tu no te aprovechaste de él ¿no?

\- No, pero la relación estaba prohibida. Yo era su profesor de Glee y el mi alumno.

\- Eso son bobadas. El te quería y tú le querías. Ya está.

\- ¿No me vas a juzgar?

\- No. Por cierto ¿qué quería?

\- Ligar conmigo pero tranquilo que le he dicho que te quiero y aunque se nota que es un crío lo ha aceptado.

\- Ok.

y tras decirle eso los dos se dispusieron a comer.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 18: UNA PROPOSICIÓN INDECENTE Y UNA ACLARACIÓN DE LOS HECHOS**

Al día siguiente Quinn fue al despacho de su novio para decirle como le había ido en la comida del día anterior con Rachel, Santana y Brittany. La rubia estaba muy contenta, pues su plan de fingir que le perdonaba a Rachel le estaba saliendo perfecto.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

\- Mi plan ha funcionado. Ayer hablé con Rachel y lo hemos arreglado o al menos eso eso creen Santana, Brittany y la propia Rachel.

\- Bien ¿no?

\- ¿No te arrepentirás de llevarte mal con Rachel?

\- No es eso. Si Santana y Brittany se enteran de la farsa dejaran de hablarte.

\- No lo van a hacer porque después de la boda provocaré una situación para que las dos volvamos a discutir.

\- No me gusta que seas tan retorcida.

\- Ni a mi me gusta serlo pero es que es una pesada y egoista.

\- Espero que te salga todo bien.

\- Tranqui que ya lo tengo todo planeado.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto ¿qué te piensas poner en la boda?

\- Tengo un traje.

\- Necesito verlo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Qué para qué? Para ver si pega con mi vestido de dama de honor.

\- Vale, luego te lo enseño.

Y entonces la rubia se fue del despacho de su novio.

Mientras tanto Kurt llegó al despacho de Glee. Cuando lo hizo Rachel ya estaba allí. La castaña realmente transmitía una energía increíble y se notaba que estaba de muy buen humor. Antes de que él pudiera decirle nada ella le saludo.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! Si que estás contenta hoy ... ni que hubieras ligado anoche ... ¿lo hiciste?

\- No, pero he recuperado mi amistad con Quinn.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti pero ... ¿al final admitiste que seguías amando a Finn?

\- No, no hizo falta.

\- Pues ... no sé Rach ... es muy extraño.

\- ¿No te alegras de que nos llevemos bien?

\- Si, pero aunque me cae bien Quinn sabes de sobra que ella es algo ... malvada a veces y sobretodo muy rencorosa. Ya sabes lo que pasó en el instituto.

\- Bueno pero como bien has dicho fue en el instituto. Ella ha madurado.

\- ¿No me dijiste que iba fingir que os llevabais bien?

\- ¿Tan buena actriz es ella que puede hacerlo? Además yo no la noté forzada cuando estuvimos hablando.

\- Te recuerdo que a Quinn la llamaban muchas veces la "Reina del Hielo".

\- Te vuelvo a repetir. Eso era en el instituto.

\- Dime una cosa ¿estabas con ella a solas?

\- Bueno ... estaban Santana y Brittany pero da igual porque incluso me beneficia porque te recuerdo que Santana con una mirada sabe lo que realmente quieres decir así que no creo que fingiera.

\- Santana está enamorada y estaba cenando con su chica así que no creo que estuviera atenta.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes creer que si que ha cambiado?

\- Créeme, me gustaría pero sé que no lo ha hecho. Simplemente no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Después de decirle eso el castaño recibió un mensaje de su novio diciéndole que iba a comer con Finn. Acto seguido los dos se fueron a la sala de Glee para comenzar la clase.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer y Blaine se acercó al despacho de Finn y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Hey. Me sorprendió tu mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pensé que comerías con Kurt.

\- Te dije que intentaría pasar el mismo tiempo contigo que pasaba antes de mudarme aunque es imposible al menos lo estoy intentando.

\- Me alegro que lo hagas tío. Últimamente necesito desahogarme y por desgracia con Quinn no puedo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Creo que estoy viendo una parte de Quinn que no me gusta demasiado.

\- Pues díselo.

\- No puedo.

\- Finn, tienes que echarle huevos al asunto y decírselo. Exáctamente ¿qué ha hecho que no te gusta?

\- No me gusta lo que le está haciendo a Rachel. No digo de defenderla pero tampoco veo bien lo que está haciendo.

\- Ya veo ... pero ¿qué le está haciendo?

\- Ha decidido romper su amistad con ella, cosa que puedo entender, pero lo que no entiendo es que al día siguiente actúe como si no pasara nada cuando en realidad la odia. Y lo peor no es el hecho de que haga eso sino que lo hace a propósito para luego joderla. Yo creo que se está pasando.

\- Osea que está fingiendo que se lleva bien con ella ¿no? Lo cierto es que si que es algo retorcido y entiendo tu postura pero aún así deberías de decírselo.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque en tu caso Kurt es un ángel que no ha roto ningún plato en su vida.

\- Pues Kurt no es tan perfecto como tu piensas.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué ha hecho Kurt para que no sea tan perfecto?

\- Prométeme que no vas decir nada de esto a nadie.

\- Qué sí, que no digo nada. ¿qué hizo?

\- El año pasado estuvo saliendo con su alumno en el McKinley. La relación terminó ya que él se fue de gira y ahora ha vuelto a la ciudad.

\- ¿Dices su alumno? ¡Guau! Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de Kurt. Y ahora qué ¿tienes celos de que ligara con un yogurín y ahora haya vuelto?

\- No, porque confío en él plenamente. Kurt jamás me haría daño.

\- ¿Ves? No tienes que preocuparte porque sabes que Kurt es de fiar.

\- De todas formas tienes que hablar con Quinn porque tal vez no te interesa salir con alguien que es de esa forma. No digo que tengas que romper con ella pero si que hable para que no sea así.

\- Lo veo muy difícil Blaine.

\- Prométeme que lo vas a intentar.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré.

Y entonces los dos amigos comenzaron a comer.

Después de comer Kurt se quedó en el McKinley mientras Rachel se fue a tomar café. A los cinco minutos de irse Rachel apareció Elliot en el despacho donde estaba Kurt y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo ir a visitarte?

\- Sí, solo que no te esperaba.

\- Ya. En realidad si que tengo un motivo.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Quería disculparme por lo que te dije ayer.

\- No pasa nada. No podías saber que yo salgo con Blaine y mucho menos que voy a ser padre.

\- Pero podría haber preguntado.

\- De todas formas no pasa nada.

Entonces Elliot vio una foto de Kurt y Blaine y se quedó fijándose en lo atractivo que era Blaine.

\- ¡Vaya! No me habías dicho que tenías un novio tan apuesto y sexy.

\- Sí, tengo mucha suerte de tener un novio como él.

\- Apuesto algo que habrá muchos chicos que intentaran ligar con él.

\- No lo sé ni me importa. Los dos nos queremos mucho.

\- Si, se puede ver en esa foto.

\- Y dime ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

\- Tengo un par de días para antes de irme otra vez.

\- ¿Tan poco tiempo?

\- Sí, por eso quise insistirte tanto en que nos acostáramos.

\- Ya veo ... pero no insistas más en ese tema.

\- Tienes razón porque no está bien que le pongas los cuernos a tu novio. Por eso ... creo que lo enfoqué mal ... tu novio está muy bueno así que si te apetece a ti y a tu novio podríamos hacer un trío. Si no estáis interesados no pasa nada pero pienso que esto es una oportunidad única. Yo me voy a ir con lo que no va a ser incómodo. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier norma que me digais.

\- Me alagas mucho Elliot pero no estoy interesado.

\- Tú háblalo con tu chico y luego ya me dices algo.

\- Yo ...

Y entonces Elliot se fue del despacho.

Mientras Elliot y Kurt estuvieron hablando Quinn y Rachel estuvieron tomando un café. La castaña estaba continuaba muy contenta de haber recuperado su amistad con Quinn pero por desgracia esa alegría le duró poco ya que cuando comenzaron a tomarse el café la rubia no pudo más y le contó la verdad.

\- Mira Rachel, te voy a ser sincera. Lo de ayer fue todo fingido. Sabía que era una trampa de Santana y Brittany así que aproveché para hacer el papel de mi vida. Pensaba esperar más tiempo pero realmente no soy tan mala y prefiero que sepas la verdad ahora.

\- ¿Cómo ...?

\- Muy sencillo. En el momento que me dijiste que ellas te habían llamado y no estaban en el restaurante.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que te dije. Te metes demasiado en mi relación con Finn, la cual tu misma me apoyaste a tener.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no me voy a meter?

\- Pues entonces nos llevaremos bien.

\- Umm ... hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿por qué me lo has contado? Quiero decir, sabes que al decírmelo puedo ir a Santana y Brittany y decirle lo que hiciste o simplemente decirles que hemos vuelto a discutir.

\- Porque realmente si quieres tener mi amistad te callarás y no dirás nada.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué te metes en mi relación con Finn?

\- Vale, supongo que me lo he ganado. No te preocupes que no les diré nada a Santana y a Brittany.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo voy a hacer pero por Santana y Brittany y porque reconozco que algo de razón tienes pero lo que haces no está bien y debería de dejar de hablarte. Tienes suerte de que tienes algo de razón.

\- No me vengas con esas porque entonces si que no seremos amigas.

\- Sólo te he dicho lo que pienso en ese hipotético caso.

\- Ok.

Y entonces las dos siguieron tomándose el café como si nada y, tras tomárselo las dos chicas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar la noche Kurt regresó a casa pensando en la proposición que Elliot le había hecho. Si bien no pensaba aceptarla había una parte de él que se sentía atraído por la idea. Cuando llegó decidió no comentarle nada a su novio ya que no quería hacerlo.

\- ¡Hola! cariño!

\- Hola.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Como siempre.

\- Pues te noto algo raro.

\- En serio Blaine, estoy bien.

\- Por cierto he estado investigando un poco a Elliot y realmente es muy famoso entre los jóvenes. ¿En serio te liaste con él?

\- Sí, pero si no te importa no quiero hablar de él.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues porque no me gusta que hablemos de mi ex. Es como si de repente empezara a investigar a Clarke y habláramos de ella.

\- Ya veo. Entonces ¿no tengo que preocuparme de nada?

\- No, no tienes. Cariño, tu eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida ahora vamos a tener un bebé. No podría ser más feliz.

\- Vale. Entonces dejaré de investigar a Elliot. Sólo quería conocerlo un poco ya que me pareció raro que salieras con él siendo tan joven.

\- Digamos que salí con él porque es muy maduro para su edad y necesitaba salir con alguien para divertirme. No fue tan serio como crees.

\- Ok.

Y tras decirle eso se pusieron a hacer la cena sin que Kurt le contara a Blaine la proposición que le había hecho Elliot.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas!

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del fic. Como de costumbre os agradezco mucho las reviews.

 **CAPÍTULO 19: LA BODA 1º PARTE**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Finn le confesó a Blaine que no le estaba gustando cómo su novia estaba tratando a Rachel. A pesar de que le había prometido a su amigo que se lo contaría a Quinn lo cierto es que no se lo dijo hasta el día antes de la boda de Santana y Brittany.

\- Quinn, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Va todo bien cariño?

\- Es sobre la boda ¿aún sigues con el plan que me dijiste?

\- No, lo cierto es que hablé con Rachel y le comenté que todo era una farsa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Pues ... porque en el fondo no me parecía tan bien hacerle ese mal.

\- Me alegro mucho de que cambiaras de opinión.

\- ¿Te alegras? Quiero decir si te alegras es porque no te gustaba. Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Quería decírtelo pero no quería acabar discutiendo.

\- Cariño, las relaciones se basan en la confianza para poder contarse todas las cosas, incluidas aquellas que no nos gustan. Prométeme que la próxima vez que no te guste algo me lo digas.

\- Pero entonces ¿no te enfadarás conmigo si te lo cuento?

\- Finn, prefiero la sinceridad a la falsedad. Puede que me enfade pero eso no significa que te vaya a odiar. Seguramente si lo encuentro razonable intentaría cambiar.

\- ¿Ves? No estás segura de si puedes cambiar si hay algo que no me gusta.

\- Pero sabes que te quiero y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que normalmente no juzgas a las personas por cosas estúpidas. Me considero una persona abierta a cambiar de opinión si veo que no tengo razón.

\- Ok. Pues entonces la próxima vez te diré lo que pienso antes.

\- Ok.

Mientras Finn y Quinn estuvieron hablando Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron al hospital para ver la primera ecografía del bebé. Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos. Por su parte Kurt seguía sin contarle a Blaine la proposición que le había hecho Elliot por lo que estaba todavía más nervioso de lo normal. Blaine, que no era tonto, se había percatado de que Kurt no estaba bien pero sin embargo Kurt consiguió convencerle de que estaba así por la ecografía. Una vez que le hicieron la ecografía el ginecólogo les dijo que el bebé estaba perfectamente sano aunque les recomendó que Blaine se hiciera pruebas para ver si el bebé pudiera sufrir alguna malformación y ambos decidieron que Blaine se haría esas pruebas. Cuando salieron del hospital Kurt seguía nervioso y de nuevo Blaine se percató de ello y empezó a hablarle.

\- Kurt ¿qué te pasa?

\- Nada - mintió el castaño.

\- Por favor cariño no me mientas. Sigues nervioso. ¿Por qué lo estás?

\- Blaine ... yo ...

\- ¿Es por lo de la prueba?

Cuando Blaine le dijo eso Kurt se quedó más calmado ya que le había dado una solución al problema que podían tener por culpa de la proposición de Elliot.

\- Cariño, es que no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que te hagan esas pruebas.

\- Mi amor, no tienes que ponerte así. ¿Por qué no haces como yo? Yo prefiero no pensar nada hasta que me digan los resultados de las pruebas.

\- Lo sé pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Pues tienes que intentar no pensar en eso ... de todas formas hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Pues ... no quería preocuparte.

\- Mi amor, no soy de goma. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- Pero es que no es bueno para el bebé que te estreses.

\- No me voy a estresar por esto. De todas formas si no me lo dices entonces si que me podría estresar.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. De todas formas cariño es normal tener miedos. Yo también los tengo sólo que si alguna vez me da por pensar en eso, cosa que me pasa poco, procuro pensar en otras cosas. Intenta hacer lo mismo para ver si te funciona.

\- Ok, lo intentaré.

Por su parte Rachel estaba en su despacho cuando de repente entró Santana algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- Estoy muy histérica por la boda.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte. Todo va a salir bien. Brittany y tú os queréis así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

\- ¿Seguro que todo va salir bien?

\- Claro ¿por qué no?

\- Pues porque quiero que me asegures de que Quinn y tú no vais a montar un numerito.

Cuando le dijo eso por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad sobre Quinn pero decidió no hacerlo.

\- Tranquila. Todo está bien entre Quinn y yo.

\- Sí, pero puede ocurrir algo. Lo presiento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa Santana? Que tienes los nervios típicos de antes de la boda. Ya verás como todo sale perfecto.

\- Ojalá tengas razón.

\- Seguro que sí. Además es que va a ser una boda memorable.

\- Sí, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en el banquete va a cantar Elliot.

\- ¿Elliot Gilbert?

\- Sí, he tenido mucha suerte porque está en la ciudad y justo al día siguiente de la boda se va de gira otra vez.

\- ¿Ves? Eso es porque esta boda está predestinada a salir perfecta.

\- Aunque todo parece indicar que sí no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes que esta noche tengo preparada una noche perfecta.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Bueno, me voy que tengo que comprobar los últimos detalles.

\- Ok. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Santana se fue del despacho de Rachel.

Después de la ecografía Blaine quedó con Finn para comer. Normalmente Kurt le hubiera acompañado pero no podía más y tenía que contarle a alguien lo de la proposición de Elliot así que el castaño quedó con Rachel para decírselo. Cuando Blaine llegó al restaurante donde habían quedado Finn ya estaba esperándole.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo Blaine?

\- Todo perfecto aunque Kurt estaba bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Según él tiene miedo de que pueda tener alguna malformación el bebé pero yo creo que hay algo que no me cuenta.

\- ¿Crees que te engaña?

\- No lo creo pero aún así hay algo que me oculta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Voy a confiar en que me lo vaya decir.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y si te está engañando?

\- Créeme, no me está engañando. Lo que pasa es que está muy sobreproctor conmigo y no quiere decirme cualquier cosa por si me causa estrés.

\- No sé Blaine. Deberías de hacer algo más que eso.

\- ¿Me lo dice el mismo que no ha sido capaz de decirle a Quinn que no te gusta como está tratando a Rachel?

\- Pues ahí te equivocas. He hablado con ella y está todo solucionado.

\- ¿Ves como no era para tanto?

\- Aún así si que he tenido miedo de su reacción. De hecho se lo comentado porque ella misma me ha dicho que habló con Rachel y le dijo todo porque no quería hacer el numerito en la boda.

\- Pues en mi caso ya le pregunté a Kurt y él me dijo que era por lo de las posibles malformaciones del bebé así que no voy a insistir más.

\- Muy bien, como quieras.

Y tras decirle eso siguieron comiendo.

Mientras Blaine y Finn estuvieron comiendo Kurt y Rachel se quedaron en el McKinley cuando el castaño decidió contarle a su amiga lo de Elliot.

\- No puedo más. Necesito contarte una cosa que llevo demasiado tiempo ocultándola.

\- ¡Guau Kurt! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo un problema con Elliot.

\- ¿Elliot? ¿Tu Elliot?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Hemos estado hablando recientemente.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No. El problema es que aún le gusto y ha intentado ligar conmigo a pesar de que le he dicho que no.

\- Pues sigue diciéndole que no.

\- Es que parece que no lo acepta. Le dije que estoy saliendo con Blaine y que voy a ser padre y ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho?

\- ¿Le ha dado igual?

\- Peor que eso. Me ha propuesto que hagamos un trío los tres.

\- ¿Qué dices? Y entonces ¿qué ha dicho Blaine?

\- ¿Es que no escuchas lo que te digo? No lo sabe nadie. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

\- Pues deberías decírselo porque no estás interesado en hacerlo ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que no! Elliot es mi pasado y ya está. Ahora estoy con Blaine y soy realmente muy feliz.

\- Insisto tienes que decírselo.

\- No hace falta. Sólo tengo que evitarlo un par de días y se irá de la ciudad.

\- Pues ... me temo que no vas a poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Santana me ha dicho que Elliot va a cantar en el banquete.

\- Bueno, pero él cantará y se irá. No creo que se quede en la boda. Además con tal de que no me vea no pasa nada.

\- Estás jugando con fuego. No sé por qué no puedes decírselo si realmente no estás interesado en el trío.

\- No quiero que se estrese.

\- ¿Es que va mal el embarazo?

\- Va bien pero no quiero que se estrese por nada.

\- Lo entiendo pero ponte que en la boda ellos hablen y de repente Elliot saque el tema.

\- No creo que lo saque delante de todos los invitados.

\- Espero que tengas razón pero sólo te digo que tengas cuidado porque si ha sido tan descarado de proponerte un trío sabiendo que eres feliz con Blaine es capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Puede que tenga ese descaro pero no creo que haga nada mientras estemos en público. Su carrera musical depende de ello. Por cierto ¿cómo llevas lo de Quinn?

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Al menos ha tenido el detalle de no humillarme delante de los invitados así que en el fondo ella se preocupa por mi.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, he hablado con Santana y no le he dicho nada de Quinn.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues porque no quiero que Santana se tenga que preocupar por nada y ya que Quinn ha tenido ese detalle no quiero crear más malos rollos con ella.

\- ¿Y vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

\- Se llama madurar Kurt. Mi ignorancia a lo que ella me haga es mi forma de demostrarle que ya no me importa nada de lo que haga.

\- ¡Guau! Nunca pensé que acabaría oyendo eso de ti.

\- ¿Crees que no maduraría?

\- Sí, pero no de esta forma.

Y entonces siguieron comiendo. Después de comer el castaño se quedó en el McKinley mientras Rachel salió un momento. Aprovechando que estaba sola decidió llamar a Quinn para avisarla de que había hablado con Santana.

\- ¿Qué quieres Rachel?

\- Sólo quería decirte que esta mañana he hablado con Santana. Ella sospechaba de que nuestra amistad no fuera sincera pero tranquila que la he convencido de que si lo es.

\- Ok. ¿Algo más?

\- No. Eso es todo.

Y entonces la rubia colgó. Cuando lo hizo Rachel se quedó sonriendo pues todo iba según ella planeaba.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Cuál es el plan de Rachel? ¿Conseguirá Kurt que Elliot no hable con Blaine?

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: LA BODA 2º PARTE**_

Al día siguiente Kurt y Blaine se levantaron algo más temprano que de costumbre. El moreno estaba algo nervioso por si la gente comenzaba a sospechar de que estaba embarazado ya que no iba a beber en la boda mientras que el castaño lo estaba por miedo a que Elliot hablara con Blaine sobre la proposición. Finalmente al no poder seguir durmiendo los dos se ducharon juntos y luego desayunaron. Después se probaron los trajes con los que iban a ir la boda. Cada uno se lo probo se lo probó en distintas habitaciones. Una vez que terminaron de ponérselos el castaño al acabar primero fue al dormitorio ya que estaba allí su novio vistiéndose. Cuando entró se quedó prendado por lo guapo que iba su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me queda mal?

\- ¿Quedarte mal? Cariño estás ... estás precioso. Casi que te podría valer para nuestra boda.

\- ¿Nuestra boda? ¿Ya estás pensando en eso?

\- No, sólo digo que estás muy guapo y aunque no piense en boda de momento sé que algún día querré casarme.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto te he notado algo nervioso antes. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es que ... sé que es estúpido pero no tengo ganas de que todo el mundo se entere de que estoy embarazado.

\- Y ¿por qué van a sospecharlo? No se te nota.

\- Pues porque no beberé en el banquete.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que tengamos que quedarnos en el banquete ...?

\- ¿Qué insinúas ...?

\- Digo que en todas las bodas siempre hay alguien que tiene sexo y creo que tenemos todas las papeletas para hacerlo ...

\- Por mucho que me entusiasme esa idea te recuerdo que estoy embarazado y necesito comer por dos personas así que se darán cuenta.

\- Pues ... en ese caso tengo un plan perfecto. Diles a los que te pregunten que estás tomando una medicación y no puedes mezclarlo con alcochol.

\- Bueno ... podría funcionar ... y lo cierto es que no se me ocurre otra excusa para no beber. Por cierto no te lo he dicho pero tu también estás muy guapo y también te podría valer para nuestra boda ...

Y entonces el castaño se acercó al moreno y comenzó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Después del beso el castaño empezó a quitarle la ropa al moreno y al final acabaron haciéndolo. Lo cierto es que desde que se sabían que estaban embarazados no lo habían hecho por el miedo que tenía el castaño a hacerle mal a Blaine o al feto.

Después se volvieron a poner la ropa y se dirigieron a la iglesia. A los minutos de llegar comenzó la ceremonia. Las novias estaban especialmente nerviosas aunque la que estaba más nerviosa era Quinn por si Rachel hacía algo que la expusiera.

Cuanto terminó la ceremonia los invitados se fueron al banquete. Todo iba perfecto para Kurt ya que él estaba sentado en una mesa en la que Elliot no se iba a percatar de que iba a estar en la sala y en caso de que si que lo hiciera sabía que tenía que inventarse cualquier excusa para irse de allí para que Blaine no hablara con él. La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Quinn se sorprendió bastante de la actitud de Rachel ya que ambas estaban sentadas en la misma mesa y no había montado ningún numerito por la presencia de Finn.

Después de la comida Elliot entró y empezó a cantar. Todo el mundo que tenía pareja se pusieron a bailar. Quinn y Finn estaban bailando cuando la rubia empezó a tener lástima por Rachel y entonces le pidió a Finn que bailara con ella a lo que ella accedió. Cuando Elliot terminó de actuar Blaine se fue al aseo ya que empezaba a tener náuseas. Tras un rato Blaine se encontró mejor y justo cuando iba a salir del lavabo entró Elliot.

El cantante en vez de preguntarle a Blaine si quería hacer un trío con Kurt directamente se lanzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y empezó a tocarle la entrepierna. Por desgracia para Blaine Kurt entró y los pilló besándose aunque Blaine le cortó el beso. Entonces el castaño le pegó un puñetazo a su ex y cogió a Blaine y se fueron del banquete.

Por su parte Rachel todavía seguía bailando con Finn cuando la castaña comenzó a hablarle.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque he accedido a bailar contigo no dejo de sentirme mal porque deberías de estar con Quinn.

\- Sabes que lo hago encantado.

\- Ya, pero es que doy pena y no quiero darla.

\- No la das.

\- ... ya, lo que tu digas. Por cierto ¿Sabes otra cosa? Aún recuerdo cuando nos fuimos al campamento y estuvimos bailando como ahora ¿te acuerdas?

\- Vagamente pero si.

\- ¿Quién te iba a decir que estaríamos aquí bailando a pesar de que no seamos pareja?

\- Si, sobretodo después de que me tuviera que ir.

Entonces Rachel se acercó un poco más a Finn y comenzó a besarlo delante de las narices de Quinn. La rubia no se lo podía creer lo que su amiga estaba haciendo pero lo peor fue que Finn también le siguió algo el beso aunque la paró. Enseguida la rubia se acercó a la castaña y empezó a gritarle muy enfadada.

\- ¿De qué coño vas Rachel? Luego voy diciendo que eres una roba novios y al final tengo razón.

\- No, Quinn. Esto lo he hecho para joderte por la forma en que me humillaste cuando me dijiste eso y cuando me hiciste hacer que me parecía bien que me insultara delante de nuestras amigas para que pudieras seguir siendo la dama de honor pero ¿sabes qué? Me he hartado de tus tonterías y tus fingimientos .No pienso tolerar que nadie me pisotee así que a partir de ahora si que estamos en paz.

Y tras decir eso Rachel se fue de la sala dejando a Quinn extrañada de la actitud de Rachel y sobretodo dejándola avergonzada ya que todo el mundo había escuchado a Rachel. Santana y Brittany, que también la habían escuchado automáticamente la echó del banquete y se fue junto con Finn.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine llegaron a casa. Blaine todavía seguía en shock ya que no entendía el comportamiento que había tenido Elliot.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? No has dicho una palabra desde que ...

\- Es que no lo entiendo Kurt. Tu ex es un niñato malcriado. ¿Cómo se atreve a besarme sabiendo que somos novios?

\- No ... no lo sé.

\- Es que ha sido muy descarado. Es muy estúpido.

\- Bueno, lo es pero por desgracia no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Es qué no te molesta que me haya besado?

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas después de haberle pegado el puñetazo?

\- Está claro que te molesta pero hay algo que no entiendo de tu actitud de ahora. Estás en plan pasota.

\- No es eso Blaine.

\- Entonces ... ¿entonces qué es?

Kurt no sabía como salir del paso porque casi le pilla con la mentira así que siguió mintiendo.

\- Es que estoy pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no le hubiera pegado el puñetazo.

\- Se lo habría dado yo mismo. De todas formas hay algo más en todo esto ¿me equivoco?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que estoy dándole vueltas al asunto y el caso es que él sabía que era tu novio y tú me dijiste que intentó ligar contigo cuando fue a verte y ahora de repente nada más verme en vez de hablar directamente se lanza a por mi.

\- No intentes darle vueltas a algo que no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Ves? Parece que me ocultas algo al querer dejar el tema.

\- Blaine, por favor vamos a dejar el tema. ¿Es qué no confías en mí?

\- Kurt, sabes que sí pero en este caso me tiene mosca. Dime la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea. Peor que haya intentado liarse conmigo no va a ser. No soy débil. Puedo aguantar lo que sea.

Entonces Kurt decidió contarle la verdad.

\- Verás ... hace un par de días habló conmigo y me pidió disculpas por haber intentado ligar conmigo y ... no sé como pero el caso es que ... acabó proponiéndome un trío contigo, él y yo y le dije que no iba a pasar. A pesar de todo me dijo que te lo comentara. Yo pensé que no lo volvería a ver así que no te dije nada para no molestarte.

\- Ya entiendo ... por eso quería liarse conmigo.

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

\- ¿La verdad? Sí, porque me pensaba que tenías confianza en mi para decirme cualquier cosa. Sabes de sobra que hubiera dicho que no porque te quiero a ti pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

Entonces de repente se oyó el sonido de un mensaje de móvil. Se trataba del móvil de Blaine. En el mensaje Finn le pedía que fuera a verle para charlar así que el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se fue para casa de Finn.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la casa de su amigo se encontró con un Finn inquieto. Blaine nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera así que enseguida empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Finn?

\- ¿Es que no te has enterado?

\- No, lo cierto es que he estado bastante ocupado con un tema pero lo importante eres tú. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Quinn y yo estábamos bailando y al ver a Rachel sola Quinn me pidió que la sacara a bailar así que lo hice. La cosa fue normal hasta que de repente empezó a besarme y luego Rachel empezó a gritarle a Quinn diciéndole que no iba a permitir que nadie la pisoteara y la puso en evidencia al decir que hasta ahora se estaban llevando bien porque estaban fingiendo. Santana se ha cabreado y ha expulsado a Quinn de la boda y Rachel se fue antes de que dijeran nada.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! pero aún así te veo muy inquieto y eso que no te ha afectado a ti.

\- Es que ... es que le acabé devolviendo el beso a Rachel durante unos segundos. Estoy hecho un lío. No sé si aún me gusta o me dejé llevar porque no me lo esperaba.

\- Seguramente sería que no te lo esperabas. ¿Te dijo algo antes del beso?

\- Empezamos a recordar el pasado cuando estuvimos saliendo en el campamento.

\- ¿Ves? Pues ya está. Simplemente pensaste en ese momento y al no esperarte el beso te dejaste llevar. Por cierto ¿se lo has dicho a Quinn?

\- No. Quería acompañarla a su casa pero me ha dicho que quería estar sola.

\- Creo ... creo que será mejor que no le digas nada. Bastante ya se odiarán la una a la otra como para decirle esto y que aumente más su rivalidad.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto antes has dicho que te ha pasado algo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Si te lo digo no te lo vas a creer.

\- Cuenta, cuenta.

\- No sé por qué pero tenía naúseas así que me fui al aseo y cuando voy a salir me encuentro con Elliot Gilbert y de repente empezó a besarme con lengua y a meterme la mano en mis partes. Yo le aparté el beso aunque me costó un poco y luego Kurt le pegó un puñetazo.

\- ¿Kurt os vió?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kurt ocultaba algo?

\- Si.

\- Pues resulta que me ha confesado que Elliot le propuso que nos acostáramos los tres y él lo rechazó.

\- Creo que tu historia supera la mía. ¿No te habrá gustado el beso, verdad?

\- No ha estado mal pero evidentemente no me gusta. Es un niñato malcriado que no respeta las relaciones.

\- Entonces ¿con Kurt bien?

\- Estoy algo enfadado con él por no haberme dicho lo del trío. Se sobreentiende que las parejas debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

\- Sí, tienes razón pero reconoce que este tipo de situaciones tampoco es para ir contándolo. Una cosa es que se gastara vuestro dinero a escondidas pero lo del trío pues .. no es normal.

\- Sí en parte lo entiendo y por eso no me enfado tanto pero es que en este caso el trío es con un ex suyo. ¿Y si sigue enamorado de él? Sé que no es el caso pero podría serlo.

\- Ahí no te puedo dar la razón. Me acabas de decir que no le diga a Quinn lo de Rachel y no estoy al 100% seguro de mis sentimientos por ella.

\- Sí, pero ¿realmente piensas ponerle los cuernos a Quinn? Porque si yo hiciera el trío aunque sea consentido para mí son cuernos.

\- Supongo que tienes que razón. Yo jamás le pondría los cuernos a Quinn. Si realmente siguiera enamorado de Rachel dejaría a Quinn antes de que pasara nada.

\- ¿Ves? Tengo razón.

\- Por cierto ... sé que seguramente querrás estar con Kurt pero ... me vendría bien la compañía de mi mejor amigo esta noche. ¿Podrías quedarte?

\- Claro. Avisaré a Kurt de que me quedó aquí.

\- ¿Seguro que no causará problemas entre los dos.

\- Tranquilo, voy a mandarle un mensaje para aclararle todo y que le sigo queriendo.

\- Vale, pues voy a prepararme el sofá y te duermes en mi habitación ¿vale?

\- ¿Vas a dormir en el sofá? De eso nada. Soy tu invitado, me quedaré en el sofá.

\- Estás embarazado así que no pienso permitir que duermas en el sofa.

\- Pues yo tampoco quiero que duermas en el sofa.

\- Umm entonces supongo que tendremos que compartir cama ... espero que Kurt no se ponga celoso jejejeje.

\- Jejejeje.

Entonces Blaine le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que no estaba tan enfadado con él y que le quería pero esta noche Finn le había pedido que se quedara con él y Kurt le dijo que de acuerdo.

 _CONTINUARA_


	21. Chapter 21

Antes de empezar con un nuevo capítulo quería daros las gracias por las reviews como de costumbre y quería avisaros de que estamos en los últimos capítulos del fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 21: DESCUBRIENDO EL PLAN DE CLARKE**

Al día siguiente de la boda entre Santana y Brittany Clarke estaba en su piso cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se trataba de Elliot.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre Kurt y Blaine.

\- ¡Eres estúpido! ¿Y si te han visto?

\- Tranquila que no lo han hecho.

\- ¿Sabes acaso que el piso del al lado es el de Kurt?

\- Lo sé pero no me ha visto.

\- Espero por tu bien que tengas razón. ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- No he podido hacer que rompan. Intenté enrollarme con Blaine pero no pude.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que te dije. Tenías que volver con Kurt para que así pudiera volver con Blaine.

\- Kurt no quería volver conmigo así que tuve que hacer un plan para que rompieran y si no podía hacer que volviera conmigo tenía que hacer algo.

\- Pero fracasaste así que no me hemos hecho nada.

\- Sí, y lo siento pero tengo que dejar tu plan estúpido. Mañana me voy de gira.

\- No puedes dejarme así. Si te vas jamás podré recuperar a Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué no le dejas ser feliz con Kurt?

\- Porque Blaine y yo eramos perfectos hasta que metí la pata.

\- Mira Clarke aunque hubiera hecho que Kurt volviera conmigo estoy más que seguro que no hubieras podido recuperar a Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si nos amamos podemos seguir amándonos ahora.

\- Créeme Clarke después de probar los labios de Blaine te puedo decir que es gay y si salió contigo en el pasado es porque no había experimentado antes.

\- De eso nada. Sólo necesita recordar lo que sentía por mi y seremos felices. No te niego que le puedan gustar los chicos pero yo también le gusto.

\- Ok. Pues tendrás que hacerlo sola.

Y entonces Elliot se fue del piso de Clarke.

Mientras Clarke y Elliot estuvieron hablando Kurt estaba en su casa cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Se trataba de Rachel.

\- ¿Estás bien Rachel?

\- Perdona, es que necesitaba hablar con alguien?

\- Rachel, todavía es temprano. ¿No podías esperar más?

\- No.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ayer la cagué en la boda. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que ibas a buscar a Blaine?

\- Si.

\- Pues en cuanto te fuiste besé a Finn y expuse a Quinn delante de todos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esa gilipollez? ¿No me dijiste que ...?

\- Lo sé pero es que realmente ella se lo merecía. Aparte de la humillación por haberme llamado robanovios durante la prueba de vestidos en la boda se me quedó mirando con lástima y aunque no la oí exactamente lo que dijo se acercó a Finn y le pidió que bailara conmigo.

\- Rachel la has cagado. Te entiendo perfectamente pero la has cagado.

\- Es que no podía evitarlo. Tenia que hacerlo. O lo hacía o ya no podía vengarme.

\- ¿Sabes que ahora Santana y Brittany no te hablarán por haberles fastidiado su boda.

\- Lo sé. Y por eso lo siento.

\- Rachel, te voy a dar un consejo deja de hacer estupideces porque te estás quedando sola. De repente te has quedado sin Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

\- Menos mal que te tengo a ti.

\- Por eso te pido que cambies de actitud.

\- Por cierto ¿qué tal está Blaine?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Resulta que tenías razón. Tenía que haberle dicho a Blaine lo de Elliot. Cuando entré al aseo los pillé besándose. Elliot le estaba tocando y por suerte Blaine le paró y luego yo le di un puñetazo a Elliot.

\- Mira que no quería tener razón pero te lo dije.

\- Lo sé. Al final nos fuimos y en casa se lo conté todo y acabo enfadado. Luego Finn le mandó un mensaje para que hablara y se fue. Casi no he pegado ojo. ¿Y si aunque me dijo que debía de confiar en él ahora me deja?

\- Si una cosa sé Kurt es que Blaine es sincero y si sólo te dijo eso es que seguís juntos y no piensa dejarte a no ser que no confíes en él así que ya sabes lo que hacer.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces de repente Kurt empezó a escuchar unos gritos en el piso de Clarke pero lo más curioso es que entre esos gritos pudo escuchar la voz de Elliot, lo cual le extrañó mucho y enseguida pensó lo peor así que decidió colgarle a Rachel y esperarse a que Elliot saliera del piso de Clarke.

\- Oye Rachel te voy a colgar que creo que acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa sobre Elliot. Luego te llamo.

\- Ok.

Tras despedirse Kurt se fue a la planta baja del edificio y cuando Elliot llegó este empezó a hablar.

\- No me digas mentiras y dime que hacías en casa de Clarke.

\- Sólo hemos hablado.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Creo que no tengo por qué decírtelo.

\- Pues yo creo que desde el momento en el que le metes la lengua a mi novio y le tocas su entrepierna me he ganado el derecho a saberlo.

\- Creo que ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones.

\- Osea que tengo razón. Te pagó para que Blaine y yo rompiéramos. Lo que no entiendo es como un tipo famoso como tú aceptas su dinero.

\- La verdad es que no he aceptado ningún dinero suyo. Yo pensaba venir aquí y ella me hizo la propuesta y le dije que lo haría pero gratis.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo capullo que estás sonando ahora mismo?

\- Sí, pero escucha Kurt. Lo hice porque Clarke, al hablarme de ti me hizo recordarme lo mucho que te echaba de menos y queriá recuperarte.

\- Mi pregunta es ¿cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que casi rompes una pareja? La verdad es que ahora no sé cómo pude dejarme llevar cuando estuvimos saliendo.

\- Lo siento. Ahora ya me ha quedado claro que estás enamorado de él y parece que es tu media naranja. Por eso no voy a intentar nada más.

\- Y tendré que agradecértelo y todo. Pero es que lo más flipante es que no te dieras cuenta de que amo a Blaine cuando te dije claramente que no quería ningún trío ni enrollarme contigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Ahora ya sabes el plan de Clarke así que yo de ti haría algo para librarme de ella. Si me disculpas me voy al hotel a por mis cosas que voy a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

\- Ok.

Y entonces el castaño dejó que su ex se fuera para siempre de su vida. Después le mandó un mensaje a Blaine para que hablaran. En vez de decirle que fueran a su casa decidió que quedaran en una cafetería. Cuando llegó Blaine Kurt estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el que todavía era su novio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? Estás .. estás muy nervioso.

\- Es que ... es que ... no quiero perderte por una estupidez. Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo y me supo fatal tener que mentirte en cuanto a lo de Elliot aunque lo hiciera con buenas intenciones.

\- Cariño, no vas a perderme por eso aunque si que espero que confíes más en mi.

\- Menos mal porque no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Ay cariño. Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti. Umm ¿Me has citado aquí para esto?

\- Bueno ... en parte si pero hay una cosa que deberías de saber.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esta mañana estaba hablando con Rachel por teléfono cuando de repente he escuchado gritos en el piso en el piso de Clarke.

\- ¿Gritos?

\- Sí, pero lo más fuerte es que pude escuchar las dos veces. Una era Clarke y el otro ... es que es muy fuerte ...

\- ¿Quién es el otro?

\- Elliot.

\- ¿Elliot? ¿Y por qué gritaban?

\- Sé que no vas a creerme pero Clarke contactó con Elliot para que rompiéramos. En principio Elliot tendría que seducirme y así Clarke podría seducirte pero el plan no funcionó así que por eso ...

\- Por eso te hizo esa propuesta e intentó enrollarse conmigo en la boda.

\- Sí. Además he hablado con él y me lo ha confirmado todo.

\- Esto es muy fuerte. Tengo que hablar con Clarke.

\- Hablaremos con Clarke y le dejaremos claras las cosas.

\- Cariño, esto es un asunto entre ella y yo. Déjame encargarme del tema.

\- Pero ...

\- Tienes que confiar en mí ¿lo harás?

\- Está bien aunque yo estaré en mi piso mientras hablas con ella.

\- Ok.

Mientras Blaine quedó con Kurt Finn se fue a casa de su novia para ver cómo se encontraba ya que el día anterior no quiso hablar con él. Para sorpresa de él ésta le dejó pasar.

\- Sé que es estúpido pero ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar Finn? Ayer fui humillada delante de todos los invitados de la boda.

\- La verdad es que me extrañaba que Rachel estuviera tan callada.

\- Pero ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

\- Cariño, ¿en serio te lo preguntas?

\- Un momento ¿la estás defendiendo?

\- No digo que esté bien lo que hizo. Sólo digo que la entiendo.

\- Esto ... esto es el colmo. Hasta mi novio defiende a la que humilla.

\- Una cosa es defenderla y otra es entenderla. Yo no habría actuado de esa forma.

\- ¿Aún la quieres?

\- ¿Qué cojones dices?

\- No me has contestado. ¿Aún la quieres?

\- No, ya no la quiero.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque no veo otra razón por la quieras defenderla o entenderla.

\- Te lo juro. No siento nada por ella.

\- Entonces ¿por qué le seguiste el beso?

\- Me pilló de sorpresa. Luego paré.

\- ¿De qué estuvisteis hablando?

\- Del campamento al que fuimos.

\- Claro y al recordarlo entonces recordaste tus sentimientos por ella.

\- No es así.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Alguien me dijo que te mudaste aquí por ella y ahora lo veo todo claro.

\- Rachel y yo tuvimos un pasado y ya lo sabías. Me mudé aquí porque no me gustaba el ambiente en Nueva York y me ofrecieron un trabajo.

\- Sí, también me dijo que seguramente me dirías eso.

\- Quinn, no hagas caso a lo que te dijeron. Dime una cosa ¿fue Puck el que te dijo eso?

\- Eso da igual.

\- No da igual porque si ellos rompieron fue por culpa suya así que es normal que intente meterte ideas raras en tu cabeza.

\- Lo siento Finn pero no sé si fiarme.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. Antes de empezar a salir ya sabías lo que había y aún así me creiste ¿por qué ahora no?

\- Pues porque lo estoy viendo. Estás enamorado de ella. Puedes negármelo todo lo que tu quieras pero es la realidad. Puede que estés ciego pero cuando dejes de estarlo lo verás. Si me disculpas quiero estar sola.

\- Como ... como quieras.

Y entonces Finn se fue de casa Quinn.

Por su parte Blaine fue a ver a Clarke a ponerle las cosas claras.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No puedo ir a visitarte?

\- Si, claro.

\- En realidad .. quería comentarte una cosa.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Quería decirte que te alejes de mi y de Kurt para siempre y si no lo haces la policía se encargará de llevarte a la cárcel.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No te hagas la imbécil porque sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Aqui tengo la orden de alejamiento así que por lo pronto tienes 24 horas para abandonar el piso.

\- Blaine yo no te he hecho nada.

\- No hagas que me cabree. Sé que hablaste con Elliot e intentaste que Kurt y yo nos separásemos pero por suerte para mi no ha sucedido así que no quiero volver a verte.

\- Es un farol. No tienes pruebas de nada.

\- Kurt ha sido testigo de vuestros gritos y además tu querido amigo Elliot te ha delatado y en cuanto he ido a pedir la orden de alejamiento lo han entendido perfectamente así que me voy. Si no me haces caso irás a prisión.

\- Blaine, yo te quiero. Jamás te haría daño.

\- Lo has intentado aunque no sea directamente y lo siento pero prefiero evitar a tener que me ocurra algo.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Clarke quedándose su ex destrozada ya que su plan se había ido al garete.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	22. Chapter 22

Como de costumbre gracias a todos por las reviews. Este capítulo es más corto de lo normal y lo siento mucho pero es que esta semana he estado realmente muy liado porque me han dado la beca erasmus para irme a Bolonia y los encargados de la beca nos están dejando tirados. Tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotros. En fin, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 22: LA DECISIÓN, PRIMERA PARTE**

Habían pasado una semana desde que Clarke se había mudado de Westerville y Elliot había comenzado con su gira. Para Kurt y Blaine fue un gran alibio ya que no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su relación. A pesar de que les iba todo bien había un tema que les preocupaba demasiado y era el hecho de que Rachel y Quinn seguían sin hablarse. Aquella mañana estaban en la cama descansando cuando Blaine volvió a sacar el tema.

\- Cariño sé que puedo ser algo cansino pero veo que el hecho de Rachel y Quinn no se hablen es un problema muy gordo porque cuando nazca nuestro bebé tu vas a invitar a Rachel y yo, al invitar a Finn, éste también invitará a Quinn y no quiero que en el bautizo se monte un numerito como en la boda de Santana y Brittany.

\- Yo creo que sabrán comportarse. Todo lo que se tenían que decir se lo dijeron. Además siempre podemos ponerlas en mesas distintas para que no coincidan.

\- No es por nada pero Rachel fue la que te dijo que había madurado y luego fue la que montó el numerito. ¿Quién te dice ahora que Quinn no se quiera vengar?

\- Por suerte estamos hablando de un evento que pasará dentro de mucho tiempo.

\- Si, pero si no se hablan ahora no creo que lo vayan a hacer.

\- Yo creo que el tiempo lo cura todo y en este caso es lo que necesitan para arreglar sus diferencias.

\- Yo creo que no.

\- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Encerrarlas para que hablen?

\- No, habría una habitación llena de sangre si las dejamos encerradas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo sé que las opciones son muy pobres. Finn no puede ayudarnos porque Quinn rompió con él porque piensa que Finn sigue enamorado de Rachel y si Quinn ve a Finn hablando con Rachel se puede enfadar porque verá que entonces tenía razón así que me temo que nosotros somos lo únicos que podemos hacer algo.

\- ¿No hay otra alternativa?

\- Rachel solo se habla con nosotros y Quinn solo habla conmigo ya que sabe que tu estás del lado de Rachel.

\- Genial. ¿Y qué propones?

\- No sé pero tenemos que hacer algo para que las 2 hablen.

Mientras tanto aquella mañana Rachel se había levantado temprano y estaba en una cafetería cuando de repente entró Quinn. La castaña al verla creyó que no quería saber nada de ella.

\- No te preocupes que ya me voy.

\- No te preocupes Rachel. En realidad quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que no querías hablar después de lo que hice en la boda.

\- En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- He roto con Finn.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver para que tengas que hablar conmigo?

\- Él está enamorado de ti aunque no lo quiera admitir.

\- Eso da igual. Ya te dije en su día que no siento nada por él. Además no entiendo por qué me lo dices, quiero decir si tu me odias.

\- Puede, pero quiero lo mejor para Finn y por lo visto te quiere así que prefiero que esté contigo a no que este conmigo por pena.

\- Pues siento decírtelo pero no siento nada por él.

\- ¿Por qué sois los dos tan pesados con el tema? Está claro que os queréis pero no queréis admitirlo. Lo peor de todo es que al no admitirlo empezáis a salir con otras personas y luego nosotros nos damos cuenta de la realidad y es que aún seguís enamorados el uno del otro y ante eso no podemos hacer nada.

\- En mi caso Quinn es cierto. Además yo si que creo que te quiere y ¿sabes por qué? Porque se enfrentó a mi al principio de que salierais. Además si tanto le quieres ¿por qué no luchas por su amor?

\- Pues porque es una tontería estar con alguien que sabes que está enamorado de otra persona. ¿Por qué te piensas que Puck no peleó por ti?

\- No peleó porque no quiso reconocer su error. Él me había perdonado por haber besado a Finn pero no perdonaba que Kurt me dejara a solas con Finn.

\- ¿Ves? Se repite el patrón. Al final siempre acabas besando a Finn. ¿No te das cuenta?

\- No, fue un beso de agradecimiento por haber ganado aquel juicio. De todas formas yo ya me di cuenta de que en realidad no amaba a Puck.

\- ¿Y no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta de que aún sigas amando a Finn?

\- Créeme Quinn he pasado mucho tiempo con Finn desde que llegó a Westerville y no ha pasado nunca nada salvo un beso así que si no ha pasado nada a estas alturas no va a pasar nada. Yo también quiero que Finn sea feliz y contigo lo era así que no dejes escapar esta oportunidad.

\- Lo siento pero voy a dejar escapar esta "oportunidad".

\- Pues yo también voy a dejar "escaparla"

Y tras decirle eso Rachel se fue de la cafetería.

Llegó la hora de comer y Blaine quedó con Finn para hablar de Quinn y de Rachel.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar exactamente?

\- Del hecho de que ahora Quinn y Rachel no se hablan y cómo nos afecta al grupo.

\- Está claro que nos afecta pero ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto aparte de lo obvio?

\- Tienes que hablar con las dos y decidirte con quien quieres estar y olvidarte de la otra y no me digas que es mentira porque tu mismo me dijiste el otro día que no sabías si aún querías a Rachel.

\- Sigo sin estar seguro al 100%.

\- Tienes que aclararte cuanto antes porque si volvemos a coincidir en un otro evento como el de la boda me temo lo peor y ambos sabemos que ese evento llegará.

\- Quinn rompió conmigo así que si coincidimos en un evento no tengo por qué invitarla.

\- Pero tienes que decidirte porque si que irá. ¿Acaso crees que le sentará bien por ejemplo que en el bautizo de mi bebé no la invite sabiendo que nos llevamos bien? Y no me digas que no invite a Rachel porque Kurt la va a invitar.

\- Aún queda mucho para eso.

\- Pero aún así tienes que decidirte Finn. Te recuerdo que es posible que alguna de las dos encuentre se enamora y entonces podrás perder tu oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, pero es que me cuesta.

Y entonces Blaine empezó a reirse.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Es curioso ... en Nueva York yo era el que ligaba hasta que conocí a Clarke y tú eras el solitario y ahora fíjate. 2 chicas están locas por ti.

\- Y tú estás saliendo con un chico.

\- Ya ... pero Finn, te lo digo en serio. Tienes que decidirte.

\- ¿Y cómo se yo que voy a tomar la decisión adecuada?

\- Ahí está. No puedes saberlo. Simplemente será la decisión que tomes.

\- Menuda ayuda.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que la decisión que tomes es la perfecta y que todo va a salir bien?

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero aún así necesito alguna forma para tomar esa decisión.

\- Umm creo que la tengo.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Vete de aquí. Vete un par de días y despéjate un poco y luego cuando vuelvas tomarás la decisión. Si ahora empiezas a ver las dos opciones que tienes aunque bueno son tres en realidad si decides seguir soltero y te haces un lío no vas a poder sacar una decisión correcta porque le habrás dado muchas vueltas.

\- ¿Sabes? No lo veo tan mal. El único problema es que no puedo hacer sólo ese viaje y jamás te pediría que me acompañaras.

\- Tienes que hacerlo solo y si no quieres estar sólo entonces pídele a alguien del trabajo que te acompañe. De esta forma el que te acompañe no conoce ni a Rachel ni a Quinn por lo que si le pides su opinión podrán ser totalmente imparciales.

\- Lo haré y creo que sé a quien debo pedírselo.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Os aviso de que quedan 3 capítulos para terminar el fic contando este.

 **CAPÍTULO 23: LA DECISIÓN PARTE 2**

Al día de la siguiente de la charla entre Blaine y Finn éste último se fue a trabajar como todos los días. Cuando llegó se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, el señor Schuester.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes alguna duda sobre algún caso?

\- No es eso. De hecho ayer tuve el último juicio que tenía pendiente.

\- Lo siento Finn pero como ya sabes esto no es Manhattan. No hay más casos. Si quieres puedes ayudar a algún compañero. De hecho ni yo mismo tengo casos.

\- En realidad señor yo quería pedirte un favor.

\- Por supuesto ¿qué quieres?

\- Me gustaría cogerme el día libre mañana. Y no he acabado, quiero que me acompañes, si no te importa. Necesito distraerme. Debo tomar la que seguramente será la decisión más importante o al menos de las más importantes y creo que necesito despejarme para poder tomar la mejor decisión.

\- Me alagas mucho Finn y te lo agradezco pero ¿por qué yo?

\- Pues ... porque si voy con alguno de mis amigos sé que no voy a tener un posible consejo sincero y contigo sé que puedo contar para que me digas la verdad.

\- Gracias de nuevo pero ... lo siento pero no puedo cerrar el bufete.

\- Puedes decirle que vas a una convención o vas a ver a un futuro cliente. Tu mismo lo has dicho, no tienes clientes.

\- Está bien. ¿Dónde nos vamos?

\- La verdad es que me da igual.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo la solución para ti. Seguramente al principio pienses que no es la mejor opción pero yo creo que sí. De hecho donde vamos a ir es donde fui justo antes de decidir montar mi propio bufete de abogados.

\- ¿Y dónde es ese lugar?

\- ¿Me prometes que vamos a ir ese sitio sea el que sea?

\- Está bien. ¿dónde nos vamos?

\- Tengo una cabaña de camino a la montaña que está a las afueras de Westerville.

\- ¿En serio una cabaña?

\- ¿Pensaba que nos iríamos a otra ciudad a emborracharnos? La montaña es el mejor ambiente que puedes tener para tomar una decisión importante sea la que sea. La tranquilidad que ofrece ese sitio es lo que necesitas. Además si Emma se entera de que me voy de copas contigo en vez de estar con ella o al menos no invitarla me reñiría.

\- ¿Y no discutiréis si sabe que te vas a la montaña?

\- No.

\- Ok. Pues ¿a qué hora quedamos mañana?

\- Si quieres voy a tu casa sobre las 9 y de ahí vamos al super. Pillamos lo necesario para el finde y nos vamos.

\- Ok. Esto ... ¿tienes camas allí,no?

\- Si, tranquilo. Tengo 2 y un sofá cama.

\- Ok. Pues ... me voy a ayudar a alguien con algún caso.

\- Muy bien.

Y entonces Finn se fue del despacho de Will.

Por su parte Kurt y Blaine estaban preparándose el desayuno cuando el castaño vio algo raro a su novio. Entonces decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ayer Finn y yo tuvimos una charla y ... lo siento pero no puedo contarte por qué era.

\- Jajaja ¿en serio me vas a dejar así?

\- Lo siento pero si te esperas un poco te podré contar todo, te lo prometo.

\- Pero ¿no es referente a mi, verdad?

\- No, no es de ti.

\- Osea que debe de ser algo de Rachel.

\- No tiene por qué.

\- Vamos, cariño te conozco demasiado ¿es de Rachel, verdad?

\- No te lo voy a decir.

\- Cariño, si no es de mi y es de Rachel o de quien sea te prometo que seré una tumba. Además, no es bueno guardar un secreto. Así te puedes desahogar.

\- Jajaja no me vengas con lo de desahogarme. Tampoco es un secreto que me vaya a quitar el sueño.

\- Ok. No me digas de quien es, ni siquiera lo que es pero ¿por qué te sientes así?

\- Creo que lo he fallado. Siempre estoy para él para cualquier cosa y esta vez no he podido estar con él.

\- Cariño ... puedo entenderlo aunque no sepa exactamente por qué no estás con él en este caso pero por desgracia aunque las personas tenemos nuestras amistades por desgracia cuando esas personas tienen pareja no siempre pueden estar así para sus amistades o incluso aunque en principio hay veces en las cuales si pudieras estar para él por culpa de otros factores es imposible estar para él.

\- Tienes razón pero no dejo de pensar en ello y aún así me siento algo mal.

\- Blaine ... vuelvo a decirlo. Te conozco demasiado y sé que eres una persona buena. Estoy más que seguro que has hecho todo lo posible para intentar ayudar a Finn, sea cual sea el motivo de esa ayuda que te pedía.

\- ¿Y si no es suficiente?

\- No pienses así. Además creo que sé lo que es y sinceramente creo que la decisión que tome Finn va a ser buena porque nunca podemos estar seguros del futuro.

\- ¿En serio lo sabes?

\- Creo que Finn no sabe si decidirse entre Rachel y Quinn ¿verdad? Tranquilo que no diré nada.

\- Es eso pero ... hay una cosa que no entiendo. Acabas de decirme que nunca podemos estar seguros del futuro. Entonces ¿por qué me acabas de decirme que me conoces demasiado y que he hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Finn?

\- Pues porque es tu amigo y no lo dejarías tirado. Prométeme que no vas a pensar en eso.

\- Ok. Lo intentaré.

Al día siguiente Finn estaba en su casa cuando Will tocó la puerta. En cuanto le abrió los dos se fueron a comprar las provisiones para el fin de semana. Después de comprar todo se fueron a la cabaña. Cuando llegaron guardaron las provisiones el jefe de Finn le preguntó a éste:

\- A todo esto me has hecho venir hasta aquí pero no me has dicho exactamente cuál es la decisión que debes de tomar. ¿Cuál es?

\- Y aún así has venido.

\- Porque me dijiste que era muy importante.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Verás ... estoy hecho un lío completamente. Ahora mismo me gustan 2 chicas. Digamos que con una de ellas estuve saliendo cuando tuve 17 años y por culpa de mis padres tuve que romper con ella y ahora la he vuelto a ver y noto que todavía siento algo por ella. Sin embargo cuando intenté decirle que aún seguía sintiendo cosas por ella descubrí que tenía novio así que tuve que seguir adelante. Y fue entonces cuando conocía a otra chica, que casualmente era amiga de mi ex. Al principio nos iba bien pero ella empezó a pensar que aún seguía enamorado de mi ex así que me dejó. Por su parte su ex rompió con su novio y lo cierto es que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ella otra vez pero también quiero a su amiga.

\- Ya veo ... Finn la próxima vez que te enamores no vuelvas a salir con alguna amiga de tu ex pero como ya lo has hecho ...

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Decido empezar algo con mi ex o sigo con la amiga de mi ex?

\- Finn. Ay Finn, finn. ¿En serio te piensas que voy a poder decirte la respuesta a esta cuestión?

\- Entonces ¿no me vas a ayudar?

\- Lo siento pero la decisión la vas a tomar solo. Si te dijera que escogieras a una u a otra puede que me lo eches en cara después.

\- O puede que lo agradezca.

\- Prefiero no arriesgar. Además el único que realmente sabe lo que siente por una y por la otra eres tú. Por mucho que me digas nunca voy a poder saber lo que sientes al 100%.

\- Entonces ¿cómo lo decido?

\- Para empezar vamos a desconectar y dejar de hablar del tema durante todo el tiempo. Cuando nos vayamos a ir entonces te preguntaré por la decisión y tendrás que ser sincero ¿a quien quieres realmente?

\- Pero si estoy hecho un lío. Es imposible que te diga un nombre sin estar seguro.

\- Me lo dirás, créeme. Pero tienes que prometerme que no pensarás en la decisión.

\- Es muy fácil decirlo ya que tú no eres el que tienes que decidirlo.

\- Tranquilo, que para eso te voy a ayudar yo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues para empezar vamos a ir por leña para hacer lumbre sino te prometo que nos moriremos de frío esta noche.

\- Ok.

Y entonces los dos se fueron a por leña. Durante el resto del día el jefe de Finn estuvo entreteniendo a su empleado para que dejara de pensar en la decisión que debía de tomar. Lo cierto es que la táctica de Will estuvo funcionando durante todo el día pero por desgracia para él cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos Finn empezó a tener un sueño en el que tenía que escoger entre Rachel y Quinn y él nunca conseguía poder elegir entre ambas. Sin embargo decidió no hacerle caso al sueño y al día siguiente pasó más de lo mismo. Finalmente cuando llegó el domingo por la tarde terminaron de recoger y fue entonces cuando Will le preguntó.

\- ¿Has tomado ya la decisión?

De repente cuando le hizo la pregunta a Finn le vino por la cabeza todos los momentos que había pasado tanto con Rachel como con Quinn y finalmente tuvo claro su decisión.

\- Sí, lo tengo claro.

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que podías conseguirlo.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	24. Chapter 24

Como de costumbre gracias a los reviews. Estais ante el penúltimo capítulo del fic aunque realmente podría ser el último capítulo pero al no cerrarse todas las tramas tengo que hacerlo así.

 **CAPÍTULO 24: SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TU**

La mañana del domingo en el que Finn iba a tomar su decisión Kurt quedó con Rachel para hablar sobre Quinn. Blaine, al saber que iba a quedar con ella le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a la castaña sobre lo que le dijo sobre Finn. Cuando el castaño llegó a la cafetería tuvo intenciones de decírselo pero finalmente no lo hizo.

\- Llevabas varios días sin apenas hablarme ¿va todo bien entre nosotros Kurt?

\- Sí, lo siento. Lo cierto es que he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa así que voy a ir al grano ¿vale?

\- Me estás asustando Kurt ... ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quería ... quería preguntarte si ... verás es que ...

\- Kurt ¿qué pasa?

\- Perdóname por preguntártelo pero necesito saber si te vas a comportar bien con Quinn si coincides con ella en algún evento.

\- ¿Era eso?

\- Si.

\- Pues en principio sí salvo que me hiciera alguna putada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Que sí, Kurt. Es más, para que veas el otro día estuvimos hablando las dos aquí perfectamente. Te lo puede decir la misma Quinn.

\- ¿En serio? Y ¿de qué hablasteis?

\- De Finn. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de hecho. Ella no paraba de decirme que quería lo mejor para él y que me daba la oportunidad de estar con él porque según ella aún siento algo por él y yo le volvía a insistir que no siento nada por él.

\- ¿Y no discutisteis?

\- Bueno ... algo sí que discutimos pero nada como la otra vez. Se estuvo emperrando en que sentía algo por él que no paraba de decirme que yo no era consciente de lo que siento por él y yo seguía diciéndole que se estaba equivocando hasta que al final le dije que no pensaba hacer nada con Finn y que no quería seguir discutiendo.

\- Ya veo ...

Y entonces de repente entraron a la misma cafetería Quinn y Blaine. Kurt se quedó sorprendido porque no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Rachel por su parte lo vio como una oportunidad de que su amigo confiara en ella.

\- ¿Ves? Ahora que está aquí podemos comprobarlo ¿vale?

\- Como quieras.

Y entonces Rachel hizo gestos para que Quinn y Blaine se acercaran a la mesa donde estaban. La rubia se acercó a la mesa aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello.

\- Esto ... esto no será una encerrona ¿no?

\- Te juro que estoy tan sorprendido como tu - dijo el castaño.

\- En realidad ... si que lo es. Sabía que Rachel iba a estar aquí así que aproveché para juntaros a las 2 para ver si os podeis comportaros en futuros eventos en los que coincidamos - dijo Blaine.

\- Bueno, le acabo de decir a Kurt que el otro día estuvimos hablando y pudimos comportarnos ¿verdad Quinn?

\- En este caso Rachel tiene razón. Por cierto ¿sigues pensando lo mismo que te dije?

\- Si. No seas tonta Quinn y ve a por él.

\- Chicas no es por nada pero aquí estáis obviando lo más importante y es la opinión de Finn porque por mucho que una de vosotras dos quiera estar con él, él también va a tener querer estar con vosotras. - dijo Blaine.

\- En mi caso no tiene opción porque no estoy interesada en él aunque Blaine tiene razón. Primero tiene que escoger Finn aunque si me escogiera a mi me parece que se va a llevar un chasco.

\- Supongo que tenéis razón. Y hablando del rey de Roma. ¿Le habéis visto? Porque llevo varios días sin verlo. No es que le esté siguiendo ni nada pero no lo he visto.

\- Se fue con su jefe. En teoría vuelve hoy.

\- Bueno Kurt yo me voy a ir.

\- Supongo que si Rachel se va ya no tiene sentido que esté aquí ¿no?

Y entonces se fueron las dos. Enseguida Kurt quiso saber por qué había traído aqui a Quinn.

\- ¿En serio tengo que tragarme que la has traído para comprobar que podían comportarse?

\- Si. Kurt, mi vida. Confío en ti y sé que no le habrás dicho nada a Rachel al igual que yo tampoco le he dicho nada a Quinn.

\- Está bien. Yo tampoco le he dicho nada a Rachel aunque he tenido tentaciones.

\- Ok. Por cierto ¿qué te ha parecido?

\- Creo que no han mentido. No es que sean amigas pero pueden hablar.

\- A no ser que sea de Finn.

\- Pues ... tendremos que cambiar de tema si empiezan a sacar el tema.

\- Ahora mismo no hay ningún evento en el que coincidan así que no hay que hacer nada. Además con un poco de suerte Finn tomará su decisión hoy con lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos porque la que sea rechazada se lo tomará bien ¿no?

\- Espero que tengas razón porque sino no sabré que hacer.

Después de decirle eso ambos volvieron a casa. Cuando llegó la tarde Finn le mandó un mensaje a Blaine para quedar. Al llegar a casa de Finn los dos comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? No me has dicho nada ni donde estabas ni nada.

\- La verdad es que bien. Estuve con Will en una cabaña que hay a las afueras de Westerville. Deberías de ir allí con Kurt. Es un lugar muy tranquilo aunque hay muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Ya veo .. ¿y no te agobiaste de estar sólo con tu jefe alejado de la civilización?

\- ¡Qué va!

\- Si te soy sincero me sorprende que te haya gustado tanto. Pensé que irías a otra ciudad y os emborracharíais .

\- Si te soy sincero yo también pensaba que haría eso pero Will me sorprendió con esta escapada y creo que hizo bastante bien.

\- Así que ya has tomado una decisión ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Prefiero decírtelo después de que hable con ella.

\- Finn, tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Las 2 han estado hablando y entre ellas parece que estaban discutiendo por quién tiene que estar contigo así que te aconsejo que hables lo más pronto con las dos.

\- Pero ... ¿ellas saben de lo de mi viaje?

\- Sí, pero no saben que te fuiste para decidirte.

\- Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de decirle eso Finn se dirigió a casa de Rachel para decirle la decisión que había tomado. La verdad es que al recibir el mensaje Rachel se quedó extrañada ¿acaso Quinn tenía razón y Finn la seguía queriendo? Lo más extraño para ella es que incluso se planteó que si la rubia tenía razón también podría tenerla en cuanto al hecho de que todavía siguiera enamorada de él. Cuando llegó a su casa la castaña le abrió la puerta bastante nerviosa.

\- Ho ... hola.

\- Hola Rach.

\- Pasa.

Entonces los dos fueron al comedor y allí comenzaron a hablar.

\- Tu dirás Finn.

\- Tengo que confesarte una cosa. Desde que me diste el beso en la boda he estado bastante confundido. No sabía si me habían vuelto mis sentimientos hacia ti o si simplemente fue un recuerdo de un amor que tuvimos.

\- Ya veo ... ¿y bien?

\- Yo ... este fin de semana quería aclarar mis sentimientos así que me fui con mi jefe a una cabaña que tiene a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Una cabaña?

\- Aunque parezca mentira si que lo es. El caso es que me ha servido para tomar la decisión adecuada.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa pero supongo que solo soy un recuerdo de lo que tuvimos ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque si hubieras escogido estar conmigo ya me habrías besado a estas alturas y, sin embargo no lo has hecho. De todas formas creo que es lo mejor porque te habría rechazado. Cuando te besé en la boda aparte de joder a Quinn me dí cuenta de que lo nuestro es un recuerdo de un amor que tuvimos. No te digo que fuera malo, de hecho fue muy bonito pero por muy bonito que fuera no puedo permitirme el lujo de vivir en el pasado al igual que tu tampoco deberías de hacerlo.

\- ¿Seguro que lo dices de verdad y no es una estrategia para luego vengarte?

\- Jaja, eres muy gracioso Finn pero lo cierto es que es cierto.

\- Pues tengo que darte la razón esta vez.

\- Pues ... supongo que tendrás que hablar con Quinn cuanto antes. La pobre estaba emperrada de que aún sentías algo por mi.

\- ¿Acaso ... acaso seguís hablando?

\- Bueno ... al menos por mi parte puedo decir que soy su amiga aunque desde luego que no es lo mismo desde que empezamos a discutir.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso porque cuando comencé a salir con Quinn le dije a ella que en ningún momento quería que vuestra amistad se viera perjudicada aunque me temo que si que lo ha sido.

\- Pero en el fondo la culpa no es tuya. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado y punto.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me gusta mucho esta nueva Rachel. Antes de la boda estabas muy rara y ahora eres como la Rachel que vi cuando te vi en Nueva York.

\- Y a mi también me gusta esta Rachel pero dejemos de hablar por ahora y ve a hablar con Quinn antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Está bien. Gracias Rachel por todo.

\- De nada Finn.

Y tras decirle esto Finn se fue de casa de Rachel. Luego le mandó un mensaje a Quinn para hablar y decirle que realmente había decidido seguir con ella pese a las dudas que la rubia tenía sobre él. La joven, al leer el mensaje, pensó que no la había escogido ya que había escogido un sitio público para hablar con lo cual ella pensaba que lo hacía para que no pudiera montar ningún numerito. La rubia, pese a ello decidió que iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario y no se iba a cortar ni un pelo pese a estar en un sitio público.

Finalmente la rubia llegó a la cafetería donde había quedado con Finn. Al llegar se lo encontró sentado en una silla.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Has hablado con Blaine o Kurt?

\- Sí, he hablado con Blaine y precisamente quería hablarte de ese tema.

\- Por favor Finn no tenemos por qué hablar ahora de ese tema.

\- En realidad ... sí que tenemos que hablar ahora. Lo cierto es que antes de que Blaine me comentara vuestra charla con Rachel yo ... ya estaba tomando la decisión. He decidido que quiero estar contigo Quinn. Siempre has sido tú desde el primer momento en el que te vi supe que tu y yo teníamos algo. Si en algún momento te ha parecido que siguiera enamorado de Rachel lo único que había pasado es que había recordado lo que Rachel y yo nos quisimos en su momento. Son sólo eso: recuerdos de un amor adolescente. Rachel fue mi primer amor pero ahora estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de todo eso que me has dicho?

\- Pues porque te lo estoy diciendo. He estado hablando con Rachel antes y no he sentido nada. Reconozco que llegué a tener mis dudas pero en este fin de semana ha servido para tenerlo claro. Eres tú. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que como has visto que he tenido esas dudas no quieres darme otra oportunidad porque no quieres que te rompan el corazón.

\- Puede que tengas algo de razón pero ¿cómo puedo hacer para fiarme de ti?

\- Mira Quinn. Recuerdo bien la 1ª vez que te vi, pensé que no podía tener tanta suerte de cruzarme a una mujer tan bonita como tú y menos que me hiciera el caso que me hiciste. Pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, lo siento cada vez mas real, sin embargo estar a tu lado continua siendo un sueño. Quiero que sepas que te amo y parece que no puedo crear nada al respecto, también de demostrarte mi es mi forma de poder demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Y entonces sin más Finn se acercó a Quinn y empezó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	25. Chapter 25

Bienvenidos al final del fic. Antes de empezar con el capítulo daros las gracias a todos por tomaros tiempo para leer el fic y haber dejado vuestras reviews.

 **CAPÍTULO 25: UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Han pasado varios meses desde el último capítulo. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Rachel y Quinn habían aclarado sus diferencias y empezaban a ser amigas. El embarazo de Blaine se estaba desarrollando con normalidad y la relación entre Finn y Quinn también iba bien.

Aquel día Finn se dirigió al bufete como cualquier otro día. Estaba repasando un caso sobre un cliente al cual habían estafado cuando de repente entró la secretaria de su jefe para que fuera a verle. Finn se quedó sorprendido porque hasta ahora lo había hecho bien en el bufete por lo que no podía llamarle para despedirlo. Con algo de miedo dejó de trabajar en el caso y se dirigió al despacho de Will.

\- ¿Querías verme?

\- Sí, pasa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Verás esto que te voy a decir es confidencial. No quiero que nadie del bufete lo sepa de momento.

\- Ok. Tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- ¿Sabes del bufete McPherson de Ohio?

\- No, ¿debería?

\- No. Tan sólo pensé que podías conocerlo.

\- Pues ... no lo conozco.

\- Da igual. El caso ... el caso es que acaban de cerrar.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

\- El dueño del bufete me ha propuesto comprarlo y estoy pensando en hacerlo.

\- ¿No acabas de decirme que ellos fracasaron y tienen que cerrar?

\- Sí, y también te digo que los abogados que están allí son malos. Lo sé porque todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado a ellos han perdido y eso que para el caso cogíamos a recién licienciados. Yo creo que si en ese bufete hay buenos abogados la cosa puede cambiar.

\- Bueno ... puede que tengas razón pero aún así es muy arriesgado.

\- Lo sé, pero es que esto es una oportunidad para expandirme.

\- Si lo haces ¿significa eso que te irías a Ohio?

\- No, Finn. Aquí tengo a Emma y no voy a obligarla a irse a Ohio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- He pensado en enviar a alguien allí. Alguien en el que confío mucho y sé que va a hacer un magnífico trabajo.

\- Pues ... entonces solo me queda decir que espero que tengas éxito.

\- Finn, estoy hablando de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo el puesto de socio principal en ese bufete.

\- ¿Lo ... lo dices en serio?

\- Totalmente. Eres el mejor abogado que tengo. Hemos ganado casos que estoy más que seguro que hubiera perdido.

\- No sé, es muy arriesgado. Estoy saliendo con Quinn ...

\- No te voy a negar que es algo arriesgado pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de que estamos entre los mejores bufete del estado y eso que estamos en Westerville. Clientes vas a tener de sobra y, de todas formas si por lo que fuera no funciona el bufete siempre puedes volver aquí como socio principal.

\- No sé Will. Tengo que pensármelo bien.

\- Piénsatelo bien aunque en 1 semana tengo que decirle si me quedo con el bufete.

\- Ok. Ya te digo algo.

Y tras decirle eso Finn se fue a su despacho.

Llegó la hora de comer y Blaine estaba en el piso de su novio cuando de repente entró éste último con una cara de enfado.

\- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué qué ocurre? El casero nos obliga prácticamente a irnos del piso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues parece ser que ha encontrado un comprador y me ha dicho que aunque nosotros tenemos preferencia tenemos que igualar su oferta para que podamos seguir viviendo aquí.

\- ¿Tan alta es la oferta? Lo digo porque tengo unos ahorrillos y lo mismo podemos permitírnoslo.

\- Estamos hablando de 600.000 euros.

\- Pero ... ¿no te ha dado la posibilidad de pagarle en plazos?

\- El comprador lo paga en efectivo y el casero lo prefiere evidentemente.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Finn. Seguro que nos puede ayudar con el caso.

\- Por desgracia no hay nada que hacer. En el contrato sólo estoy yo y una de las cláusulas pone claramente que tengo derecho de compra del piso en caso de oferta siempre y cuando pueda igualar la oferta.

\- ¿Por qué firmaste ese contrato?

\- Pues porque nunca pensé que fuera a venderlo ya que no iba a poner ningún anuncio para venderlo. De hecho no lo ha puesto y lo ha vendido.

\- Y ¿cuanto de tiempo tenemos para irnos antes de que sea oficial la venta?

\- Pues ... 1 semana.

\- ¿Es que tu casero no sabe que vas a tener un bebé y que va a dejar a unos futuros padres sin casa quedando 2 meses para que nazca el bebé?

\- Lo sabe pero le da igual.

\- ¿Será ...?

Y antes de que siguiera con la fase de repente Blaine notó como sus calzoncillos se estaban empapando.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- No puedes ser, no puede ser ...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Cariño. Me temo que acabo de romper aguas ...

\- ¿Qué? ¿No faltaban 2 meses para que naciera la niña?

\- Lo sé pero acabo de romper aguas.

\- Ok cariño. Pues vámonos al hospital. No puedo creerlo. ¡Vamos a ser padres ahora!

Entonces rápidamente los 2 cogieron una maleta y la llenaron con las cosas mínimas y se fueron directos al hospital. Cuando llegaron allí les confirmaron que efectivamente Blaine iba a tener el bebé ese día.

Mientras tanto Finn y Quinn estaban en el restaurante cuando Finn decidió contarle las noticias que le había dado su jefe.

\- Quinn, hay una cosa que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mi jefe me ha propuesto ser socio principal del bufete.

\- ¡Eso ... eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué lo has dicho de esa manera?

\- Porque tendría que irme a Ohio. Mi jefe va a ampliar el bufete y va a comprar el bufete de McPherson.

\- Eso es lo de menos. ¿Qué les ha dicho?

\- Que me lo pensaría. Ten en cuenta que allí tendría que empezar desde cero.

\- Cariño, esto es una oportunidad única en tu vida. ¿Quién te diría que al año de graduarte serías socio principal del bufete donde trabajas?

\- Lo sé, pero me da miedo.

\- Lo entiendo cariño pero piensa que vas a ganar más dinero y conociéndote como te conozco sé que vas a tener éxito. Eres un abogado muy bueno así que seguro que tendrás éxito.

\- Gracias por tu confianza pero aún así tengo miedo. Sería otra vez empezar de cero.

\- Cariño. Ohio está sólo a media hora de Westerville. Con lo cual podrías seguir viviendo aquí.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? La relación no sería tan fuerte como ahora. Las distancias son malas aunque sea tan poca distancia.

\- Cariño, podemos hacer una cosa. Podría coger una excedencia en el trabajo y buscar trabajo allí. Al fin de cuentas no estoy trabajando donde me gustaría.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque no quiero que luego me lo eches en cara.

\- Estoy segura. El trabajo que tengo me gusta pero aún así me gustaría poder trabajar en una galería de arte y si vemos que no encuentro trabajo siempre puedes contratarme de recepcionista o secretaria en tu bufete.

\- Está bien. Voy a decírselo a Will.

Y justo cuando iba a mandarle un mensaje a Will éste recibió un mensaje de Kurt diciéndole que Blaine estaba de parto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Finn?

\- Es Kurt ... ¡Van a ser padres!

\- ¿No estaba de 7 meses?

\- Sí, pero ha roto aguas y están en el hospital.

\- En ese caso vamos a comer algo rápido y luego nos vamos. Siendo primerizo seguro que va para rato.

\- Ok.

Mientras tanto Blaine fue trasladado a una habitación mientras esperaba a que dilatase más. El moreno estaba realmente nervioso ya que sabía que sólo estaba de 7 meses. Por su parte Kurt intentó calmarlo aunque sin éxito. La enfermera que les acompañó a la habitación también les dijo que aunque solo esté de 7 meses no significaba nada ya que ella ya había estado en casos parecidos al suyo y todo había salido perfectamente. Al cabo de 1 hora llegaron Finn, Quinn y Rachel y todavía Blaine seguía en aquella habitación sufriendo contracciones cada 2 por 3. Finalmente tras una espera de casi 6 horas Blaine ya había dilatado 10 cm y tuvo a la pequeña, la cual llamaron Tracy. Al nacer tan prematura el médico les dijo que la pequeña se quedaría unos días en observación sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente. Después de que se fuera el médico Finn entró a la habitación donde estaba Blaine.

\- Yo ... será mejor que me vaya a ver a nuestra hija - comentó Kurt.

\- Ok.

\- Tió, tengo grandes noticias.

\- Bueno, yo no tantas.

\- ¡Qué dices! Si Tracy está perfectamente.

\- No es por mi hija.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Kurt y yo tenemos 1 semana para dejar el piso. El casero la ha vendido y no podemos hacer nada para solucionarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a vuestro contrato?

\- No hace falta. Para empezar yo no estoy en el contrato.

\- Eso es lo de menos. En peores casos me he visto y aún así he ganado.

\- Kurt firmó una estúpida cláusula y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

\- Bueno ... en realidad hay algo ...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me han ofrecido ser socio principal del bufete. Lo malo es que me tengo que ir a Ohio pero eso es bueno porque así te puedes quedar en mi piso. Quinn y yo podemos buscar un piso allí.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

\- Claro que sí. No voy a permitir que os quedéis en la calle y más ahora que ha nacido Tracy. Lo único malo es que mientras busco piso compartiremos piso los 4 pero con un poco de suerte serán pocos días.

\- Voy a decírselo a Kurt aunque creo que aceptará. Me alegro mucho por ti.

\- Gracias.

Entonces Kurt volvió y Blaine le comentó lo que le había dicho su amigo. Kurt aceptó la oferta de inmediato sin pensárselo. Por su parte Finn le propuso a Quinn que se mudaran juntos a Ohio lo cual aceptó encantada. Tras unos días los médicos dieron de alta a Tracy y tras comprobar que estaba perfectamente sana. Esa misma noche todos los amigos quedaron para cenar en la nueva casa de Blaine y Kurt. En medio de la cena Finn les dijo que Quinn y él ya habían encontrado un piso en Ohio. Todos brindaron por las buenas noticias, incluida la propia Rachel, quien les comentó que estaba empezando a salir con el nuevo entrenador de fútbol del McKinley, Sam.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Blaine enseguida se fue a la cama, pues estaba bastante cansado. Cuando se tumbó en la cama empezó a pensar cómo ocurrió todo, por qué vino a Westerville y todo lo que ha pasado hasta llegar a donde estaba. Entonces cogió su móvil y llamó a Finn. Durante la llamada le estuvo hablando precisamente de todo lo que habían pasado desde que Finn decidió mudarse a Westerville y todo porque vio aquel día a Rachel en Nueva York. Entonces Finn le confesó que tenía razón pero que aunque él pensaba que su futuro estaba con Rachel en realidad su futuro está con Quinn.

 ** _FIN_**

Con esto doy por finalizado el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Comentaros también que de momento no pienso seguir escribiendo hasta principios de noviembre y es que mañana me voy de vacaciones y a la semana siguiente me voy a Bolonia durante un mes con la beca erasmus que me han dado. Espero veros a todos en el siguiente fic.

Un saludo.


End file.
